


The Heart on the Highroad

by slytherinsm



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Just another pregnancy au, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain Marvel (2019), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Slow Burn, With Lots Of Angst, if you’re up for some long chaptered fic here you go, wrote this at 3 am i need sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 77,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsm/pseuds/slytherinsm
Summary: Carol Danvers is facing the crux of her life, that is choosing between duty and love. She is invincible and unbreakable, only then she realizes a part of her is still human.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was basically just doing nothing when I thought about making something angsty (im feeling quite sad these days?? idk why) and so i thought of a pairing to experiment and voila! we have another Carol/Thor fic! Also there aren’t enough fics for them and I thought there are an interesting pair (they’re a very fine specimen too). Anyway reviews esp constructive criticism are very much appreciated.
> 
> Also, just heads up that this isn’t beta’d so all mistakes are mine.

~~~~~~~~Nobody warned her it could last for seven weeks. It was like a constant stomach flu. Thrice already she'd been in different hospitals from different planets that seemed quite habitual for her current state, hooked up to a drip for re-hydration. She despised eating and mostly survived on water and crackers. The moment the smell of roasted meat hit her nostrils, her head would spin and the next thing she knew, her whole face would lurch inside the toilet bowl, her stomach contracting so violently forcing the congealed contents out.

“Carol?”

  
She turned her head toward the door, the caustic fluid coating her mouth, and haphazardly tried to wipe her mouth clean using the back of her hand, “Yeah, I’ll be out in just a minute.”

  
With a shaky breath, she flushed the toilet and wearily went to check herself in the mirror. Her face was gaunt, robbed of her usual rosy glow, bags were visible under her sunken eyes. She was an utter mess, and even that was quite an understatement.

  
_Looks like I could be mistaken that I barely got out from an intergalactic war,_ she snickered to herself. But that wasn’t the case.

  
After splashing her face with cold water and washing her mouth from its foul stench, Carol got out of the bathroom and headed out to the small living room where an old friend was nursing herself with some bourbon by the tamed fireplace. “That was something, Danvers.” Carol made a beeline to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, “Well, heavy hangover.”

  
Her companion made a subtle tsk sound that didn’t escape from Carol’s sharp hearing yet she paid no attention. It was more likely the sound of Hey-I-Know-You’re-Not-Exactly-Telling-the-Truth-but-I’ll-Let-You-Have-It. A pregnant silence occupied the small space, none of them were making an initiative to talk. Carol knew that the Valkyrie’s gears were grinding, she was sure she had something to say but held back. After a tortuous awkwardness, she poured herself another glass of water while addressing the woman in front of her.

  
“Thanks for visiting me here, Brunnhilde. I—“ yet she was suddenly interjected.

  
“Carol... tell me, be honest with me. When did you find out?”

  
She slightly winced at the Valkyrie’s blunt question, but Carol knew that this respected warrior were ones of the few people who could see past through her.

  
“Why are you assuming that I am?”

  
Valkyrie rolled her eyes and scoffed, “You think I’m stupid, Danvers? No one has that gut-wrenching experience in a bathroom other than women who apparently missed their periods for a specific biological phenomenon.”

  
She sighed, feeling defeated and vulnerable, “This has been going on for weeks now, thinking that I just ate bad food, probably injected with poison when I was at Lumin.”

  
She paused and bit her bottom lip as she felt it slightly quiver, “Two hospitals from other planets and another check-up here, all have the same diagnostics.” Hazel eyes bored into her soul, peeling each layer of her facade that was slowly falling apart. Valkyrie sat back against the loveseat and drank the remaining burning liquor in one shot.

  
“You know, I don’t need to ask who’s the man that knocked you up and I don’t know what in the Nine Realms is going on between the two of you right now.”

  
She stood, gathered her sword and sheathing it back to her strap. The valkyrie received a signal from her watch that her presence was needed at about 6 light-years away from Planet C-53. Possibly a place where her people could settle for permanent residency, whatever it was, she needed to assess the area. Both women went to the doorstep and before Brunnhilde could step foot outside, she said, “But Carol, I know one thing: You’re going to give birth to a future heir to the Asgardian throne.”

  
Carol stared at her for a moment then said in a low tone, “Do me a favor.”

  
“Yeah?”

  
Before she could think twice and change her mind because of the growing conflict between her mind and her conscience, she’d rather make a decision that could benefit for her and him. That someone else. At least, until she’s already grasping the unstable ropes of becoming a mother. The next words came out of her lips faster than her thoughts could process.

  
“Never tell anyone about me. About my child. Not even him, valkyrie. I need you to promise me that. And only that. Please.”

  
Brunnhilde sighed and offered her a smile, something that would reassure her that an unbreakable vow was made. “It’s not something for me to dwell on anyway. It’s between you two. Just remember, you’re not alone on this, if you need help, don’t hesitate to contact us. Good luck, Captain.”

  
That was indeed life changing.

  
And Carol Danvers had to stand firm on it.

* * *

  **Planet C-53, five weeks earlier**

“Area is already neutralized, Cap. No signs of other strange activities or ships orbiting within the spheres. I think we don’t need to worry about Lumin for now, I’ve just received that they’ve deployed their own troops to rover.”

  
“Everything is under control then.”

  
“Yes, Cap,” confirmed the static voice coming out from her communicator.

  
She set the engines to auto-pilot, “Alright, thank you. I’d be offline for a few days, if you don’t mind.”

  
The communicator was quiet for a few seconds before it replied, “No problem, Captain. We’d only contact you if something destructive is stirring. Other than that, you can take your time.”

  
She smiled softly, “Thanks, Talos. Send my regards to your family.” Then he disconnected. Her plane was headed to her unexpected destination, Earth. Carol wasn’t exactly planning to visit this planet too soon but it felt like it was an obligation to do so, then there was her serious morning sickness and nausea that maybe a human doctor could explain better for her. She shifted the engines again to manual and set course to land on the asphalt runway.

  
Once she landed and docked her aircraft inside the hangar, she was welcomed by a dark skinned man, with his famous eye patch that she always used to tease about the incident with the flerkin, yet his commanding composure never wavered.

  
“Nick,” Carol didn’t waste any second to hug an old friend and technically a colleague. They pulled away and Fury chuckled.

  
“You missed me that much, Danvers? Or are you on the run?”

  
She shook her head in playful disbelief, “No, I always check my back, no one would dare to chase after me.”

  
He patted her shoulder, “Well, what’s our business here then?”

  
Carol thought carefully for a second, “Is Dr. Cho still assigned at S.H.I.E.L.D?”

  
Nick furrowed his brows in curiosity, “Yeah. Why?”

  
“I would like to visit her. Talk about something.”

  
“Girl stuff, I assume?”

  
She nodded slowly, “You could say that.”

  
He lead her to the elevator and tapped on the number on the keypad. They shot up instantly and in just a few seconds, they were already in the building’s sixth floor. Ahead the hallway was a laboratory encased in a soundproof glass and true enough, Dr. Helen Cho was seen testing some samples inside. “You know the way. I need to be back in my office for now to preside a meeting. Again.”

  
Carol smirked, “Still digging that position as Director here, eh?”

  
He mirrored her expression, “Oh you have no idea, Danvers.” Carol smiled warmly at him. This was Nick Fury, the glue that kept this organization together despite the threats to dismantle them, the man who knew how to keep things under control. She had advised him before to let go already and take things easily, but Fury wouldn’t be where he was if not because of his stubbornness. Carol stepped out of the elevator and headed straight to the lab. Even when she was approaching, Dr. Cho didn’t even notice her presence until she knocked on glass, she was too busy analyzing on the samples and machines.

  
“Carol, hi! Sorry, how long have you been there standing?”

  
She went inside, “Not long, just got in this building so no worries.”

  
Helen peeled off the plastic gloves off her hands and set it aside, “What brings you here? It’s good to see you again, by the way.”

  
“I–uh, I know you’re into running complicated tests and you seem busy but well, uhm, can you run a general diagnostic test on me?”

  
Dr. Cho looked at her quizzically, “I thought you were immune to sickness, Captain.” Carol scratched her head, “Well, yeah but I’m still human, Helen.” The doctor looked down at her test samples for a moment, trying to distinguish what was basically wrong with her body. Dr. Cho then lead her to a room where she took some samples of her blood, her fluids, tested physical examinations as well as her mental capacity, and ran a scan if there were any toxins inside her body. It went on for a few hours.

  
“The medical reports you handed to me have similar findings with the ones we have right now. Nothing wrong with your immune system, you’re physically and mentally healthy, as I’ve read that you’re coping pretty well.”

  
There was an abrupt pause and she pressed on, “And?”

  
Helen sighed, “Ms. Marvel, this is already your third check-up. Are you, in any way, in denial?”

  
Carol was unguarded that the question caught her astounded, “I’m making myself sure, Helen. You know my line of work will totally be breached if this will be possible,” she managed to make her tone neutral.

  
The master physician, who has worked with the Avengers since the beginning and a genius that could rival Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, could only nod in sympathy towards her.

  
“You’re right, Carol. A part of you is still human. Above all else, you’re a woman.”

* * *

Carol took a chance to fly outside and watch as the sun sets in the horizon. The defiant sky adorned itself with brilliant reds and oranges, clothed itself in garish splendor. Earth was breathtaking. It took them some time for the people to rebuild what was once a battleground of forces against evil. The Snap was one. It has been 2 years since they’ve defeated Thanos, the trauma was still tangible to her however she couldn’t imagine for the rest of the Avengers who had it harder. The Captain Marvel only arrived when almost the entire population of the planet was already wiped out. She was late but also just in time to prepare for the next phase.

  
Just in time to meet the man she least expected to make a bond.

  
In her first meeting with the remaining Avengers, she felt like an outsider. She might have presented herself as prideful in front of them because of the superhuman abilities that she possessed and sounded a little cocky when she had a conversation with Rhodey. But when the man sitting quietly by the corner suddenly stood, his face hard while he made his way in front of her, Carol faced him with an unreadable expression. His hand was extending past her and whoosh, lo and behold, the god of thunder’s Stormbreaker just clung to his hand without her flinching for one bit.  
“I like this one,” he declared.

  
Pretty much that was all she could think when she tried to retrace how their history started. Since then, she would encounter him outside the compound when she was up for a flight in the cold sky, by coincidence or not. She suspected that he was also outside to let out his frustrations or to shrug off the nightmares he had to endure in his sleep. Neither of them was addressing each other even though they were in the same place at once. Carol somehow found his presence comforting, she appreciated that she wasn’t alone and they all had the same shared experience.

  
However, in the long run, they weren’t still talking to each other. At one point while barely 6 feet above the ground, Carol noticed how he was fidgeting on a bench and observing her from time to time. When she called it a night, she landed back on land and walked toward him. She sat beside him while she was catching her breath from the adrenaline rush.

  
“I get a little creeped out when you’re just here sitting and watching me.” That wasn’t a bad conversation starter, was it? She meant it as a joke.

  
Maybe he didn’t quite catch it was a joke because his eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping at her as if he was caught red-handed.

  
“I’m—I uhm I’m sorry if you felt uncomfortable with my presence. I-I really didn’t mean to make you feel that way because, ah, you know—“

  
Carol could only let out a chuckle, “Stuttering. That’s very ungodly of you. And I was only kidding so don’t feel bad.”

  
He cleared his throat, realizing that he was flushed in embarrassment, “How do you know who I am?”

  
“I hear about your name every time I jump from one planet to another. It’s not hard to know news when it’s about a world in destruction.”

  
Though he was looking at her now, his eyes suddenly became distant and helpless. She realized her mistake, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have blurted those out.”

  
He dismissed her, “No, it’s fine. What happened in Asgard was in the prophecy, something inevitable in the first place. No one couldn’t stop it… not even my father.” His modestly downcast eyes told of a thousand words left unsaid, she saw pain and grief from losing his home, then his father, and Thanos taking his brother away from him. The only family he had.

  
He slowly stood, as if it was a cue that he wasn’t in his strongest mind to talk about the recent events, “It was nice to finally talk to you, Captain. I bid you a good night,” then he turned away from her to start his journey back to his quarters.

  
“What you said during the first day, was it true?” He stopped in his tracks when she continued, “that you like me?” She could see his broad shoulders tense at her question.

  
Finally, he turned back to her, a faint smile ghosting his lips, “Yeah. I do. Maybe we can finally defeat him now that you’re with us.”

  
Carol‘s lips stretched into a soft smile, “Good night, Thor.”

  
His name felt so good to say. She made sure that wouldn’t be their last conversation.

* * *

When the skies were already dark, Carol decided to visit her humble abode in Massachusetts. She told Fury she’ll leave her aircraft at the headquarters until she would decide to fly back in space. Dr. Cho had advised her not to overwork herself and not to use her photon powers all the time. It would be bad for her current state, most especially to the… tiny life growing within her. She asked for the doctor’s permission to allow her just this once. “Okay, but this is a warning now, Captain.” For this time, she was going to rest, not thinking about her responsibilities as one of the galaxies’ saviors. She did hope that no one would contact her from outer space, she trusted them they could handle situations even in her absence.

  
Before she was the Air Force’s prodigy and later Captain Marvel, Carol Danvers lived simply in her family’s ancestral home with her father. It was box-shaped with its front door dead center, four small windows near each corner and constructed of the same red brick. A path made out of leftover bricks made a shallow S-shape between the gate and the front door. She let her eyes wander the roughness and how each is so very straight. She let herself in and noticed the dust settling in every nook and crevice. It had been so long and unfortunately, she couldn’t remember much of her roots ever since she got reformed and infused with Kree genetics. The pictures of her childhood and each timeline of her life hung on one corner of the wall could probably help her remember remnants of her memories.

  
Just when she was about to pick the photo album near the bookshelf, she felt something acidic rise up to her throat, threatening to burst out any second if she couldn’t reach the bathroom right away. Luckily, she was near the kitchen and went straight to the sink.

  
It took her three minutes to take all the bile out of her stomach. Her head was pounding and she felt slightly dizzy. She cleaned herself up and went to her old room to get a good rest.

  
It really wasn’t a bad stomach flu. Apparently, this was common in pregnancies. This involved a huge responsibility as equal as saving the universe. This was a lifetime commitment just as she was destined to become a hero. If someone from the future time-traveled to tell her that she was going to be someone’s parent, she would’ve possibly blasted that someone into ashes.

  
She let her hand rest on her still-flat stomach. Soon, she would lose her toned muscles as her body starts to adapt for the baby to develop. For the next months she won’t be using her powers or it would jeopardize her health. Their health. She would soon send a message to her allies that she would be taking an indefinite break, she wasn’t sure how long but she had to be focusing on her new life right now.

  
“Little Marvel. I’ll call you that for now, hm?” she whispered. Soon, her eyes were droopy and Carol fell to deep slumber.

  
That night, she dreamt of a child with blonde hair and eyes as blue as the deep oceans running around the green fields during spring.

* * *

  **Massachusetts, three weeks earlier**

Carol spent the past weeks tidying up the house to make it more habitable. Fury had offered her a “luxurious suite for your rare stay on earth” but she politely declined. Tempting, she said to him. However, it wasn’t too bad to live in the outskirts for the duration of her pregnancy. She at least requested for a car and Fury granted it. It was quiet in her place, though she had a few neighbors but houses were meters apart so she wasn’t bothered by distractions. Hers was situated atop an elevated land so the house was quite isolated, which she was just fine by it.

  
She met a new friend, a widowed old woman that lived just a few blocks down. Apparently, she turned out to be her dad’s friend yet admitted she never met Carol before. Her name was Esmeralda and she decided to visit her in her house one afternoon, bringing with her a plateful of blueberry tarts.

  
“I thought this house was completely abandoned. Ever since the owner, your papa had gone away.”

  
Carol poured a glass of juice and handed it to her, “Technically, yes, but I’m just here for a little while. It would be a waste not to visit this house while I’m here.”

  
“A vacation, is it, _mi querida_?” Esmeralda asked with her heavy accent that made Carol think she was from South America.

  
She pursed her lips and nodded, “Yes.” Esmeralda looked at her for a moment, her mind seemed like it is in constant motion as if seeing through her sentiments no-one else can hear or perhaps the rumination of her own mind, mulling over a lifetime that draws to a close.

  
“Your _hija_ is going to be healthy.”

  
Carol stopped chewing on her tart, she knew what that word meant, though her linguistics wasn’t that superb.  
“How…”

  
The older woman gave a hearty laugh, “Yes, yes. Nobody told me but something about your glow tells me. It’s not to be mistaken. And I’m sure it’s going to be a girl, I’ll bet my family jewels for that.” Carol could only stare at her in awe.

  
“And does the father know about your…”

  
She meant the Nordic god, soon to be the ruler of Asgard, the savior of the Nine Realms.

  
“We haven’t been in contact for a while now,” she forced a smile albeit bitterly, “and uh, we don’t exactly have a deep relationship.”

  
They fell silent and Carol couldn’t say anything to get her out of the awkward conversation she was in until she felt a warm hand on hers and when she looked up, Esmeralda was nothing but only gave her a gentle smile, “Whatever is your decision, trust yourself with that. It might come out a little selfish in someone else’s eyes but a mother knows what’s best and not. You’ll just have to be careful and do anything to protect your little _ángel_. Trust me, hija, I had experienced it twice. Made bad choices here and there,” she paused as she heaved a deep sigh, “And now, I’ll probably die on my own.”

  
“Maybe you really don’t have to.”

  
From that day on, Esmeralda would visit her every afternoon and brought different homemade treats and dishes that Carol didn’t feel nauseated and disgusted.

  
She did have plans to message Thor and probably talk about what’s been happening. It was true though, what she and Thor had was just a lose fling, heck, they weren’t even official. Maybe because when they wanted their relationship to head in a certain direction, they weren’t ready. Carol felt she was still beyond redemption and Thor was still trying to find himself again. When the war was approaching, behind closed doors, they both felt certain urges that they couldn’t ignore so they found themselves tangled in sheets, worshiping each other’s bodies, calling out his name as if it was her mantra to survive. If the world was going to end, might as well just live on your last days to the fullest. It went on for a few nights then lasted for another year and of course, they were careful.

  
Well, not until now. Obviously.

  
Carol wasn’t sure where in the universe he was. Valkyrie had told her they were searching for his remaining people to unite them together and settle to a planet. Basically, it was impossible for her to reach him. Nonetheless, if she had the chance, she’d see how this would go.  
The next day, Esmeralda only dropped by her house to give her fresh cuts of watermelon and told her she would be gone for three days as she was to visit her _hermana_. Carol wished her a good trip and happily munched on the juicy fruit. She spent the whole afternoon repairing any cracks in the ceiling and fixing the electrical wiring in her room until dusk. By the time she was done, she stepped outside the house and decided to go further up the hill and watch as the sun sets.

  
She was enjoying the fresh breeze and felt tranquility and peace of mind. For once, she was thankful she was alone, the hill was all hers. Until she felt a strong presence behind her, and Carol was on full alert. Her hands glowed and were ready to aim at the intruder behind.

  
But even before she could blast photon, a baritone voice, all too familiar to her, spoke calmly, “You don’t want to do that, Carol. It’s just me.”

  
And there he was, flesh and bones. She couldn’t escape him anymore.

  
“Thor.” she breathed out.

  
“Hey,” he said softly, “how are you?”

  
She let her guard down, “I didn’t tell you where I am.”

  
Thor sheepishly grinned and looked down at his feet, “Strange. Dr. Stephen, remember him? He opened up the portal to your place.”

  
Carol looked away and bit her lip, “Thor I… I have something to tell you.” She was surprised at how blunt she had become when it came to him.

  
“Oh, really? I have something to talk about with you as well.”

  
Okay, now that was crucial. This was like choosing what to say first, the bad or the good news. Carol felt that he was also here for some serious business. Of course, he was becoming busy and sure enough, what he was about to say must be something urgent.

  
“Well, you go first,” She offered.

  
Thor took a deep breath and finally looked at her, those blue eyes once again entrapping her. It reminded her of the dream she had, those eyes… She choked back her emotions, realizing this was the man who would become the father of her child.

  
“Carol, you know how I feel about you. Everyone knows about it, maybe except for you. I’m grateful you came into our lives. My life. Somehow, you helped me put the pieces back together.”

  
What was he saying, Carol thought. She didn’t expect for him to be this emotional, let alone pour out what his heart has. Still, she remained silent.

  
He continued, “But we’ve become a little distant now. With you back in space, saving planets in distress, and me, taking my people back.” Oh, she knew where this was going.

  
He inched closer to her and held her hands without breaking eye contact, “Carol… I think we should be focusing on ourselves for now. Sort things out. Now that everything is clear as the day, I have to fulfill my obligations to my father. Just like what I have promised him before he left.”

  
And her instincts were right. Awfully right.

  
Carol suddenly put her mask on, the one which nobody couldn’t even read what was on her mind, letting them know she wasn’t affected. Of course, he had to lead his people and his late father trusted him. He wasn’t just chosen, he was destined.

  
“Carol? Say something.”

  
She looked at him with sincerity, “I see… Yeah, you’re right. I understand. It’s not gonna be easy to lead a whole nation. You are their god, after all. They need you now more than ever, Thor, and I’m glad you’ve seen this as a chance rather than a burden,” slowly, she pulled her hands away from his, “I’m sorry. I have to go.” She walked pass him and went down the hill before he could have a chance to see the tear that ran down on her cheek.

  
“Carol, wait!” Thor called her out yet she didn’t turn to face him, “you said you also had something to tell.”

  
_I can’t stand on your way, Thor._

  
Carol finally faced him, a despondent smile etched on her lips, “I just also wanted a closure, is all. But you beat me to it. Goodbye, Thor.” Then, she flew away in an instant, leaving him to figure out the sudden turn of events.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back. So before anything else, I just want to let everyone know that every chapter created is basically my character study for each of them involved. That's why I always try my best to expound what they feel and what they think thus I may appear infrequent with the updates. But fear nothing! We're on a long summer break so I have commitments for this fic. I'm keeping the pace steady for this since I am also waiting for Avengers: Endgame (cryinhngsn) and see how its events would affect the story line of this fanfic. 
> 
> Anyway, chapter two, is all yours to read.

Carol almost dented the roof of her house as she supposedly wanted to land on the front porch but ended up rather reckless in doing so. She calmed herself down before she quickly went inside, hoping that Thor didn’t follow her. The last thing she wanted to do was to talk to him again. She felt a wave of nausea hit her, _Damn it, I shouldn’t be using my powers too often._ Dr. Cho would’ve had her head if she learned about this. Carol went near a window and sat on the rocking chair.

She couldn’t stop replaying their conversation in her head, his words still reverberated loudly. He was determined to be Asgard’s ruler yet on one occasion of their usual nights together, she recalled, Thor admitted that he wasn’t ready and felt unworthy for the throne.

“There’s too much to work on and I don’t know where to start,” he said to her like a lost child in the woods. He stood near the huge, tinted window while staring forlornly at the skylines, his torso bare and glistening with sheen sweat due to their wild activities in bed. Carol wrapped her body using the bed sheet and leaned against the wall near the window.

“For someone who’s overpowered and a god, you’re pretty much insecure.”

He glanced at her, “Quite ironic that gods can conquer kingdoms but sometimes not their fears.”

She shrugged a shoulder, the sheet falling slightly in the process exposing the crane of her smooth neck, “No. I don’t think it’s an irony. It’s just natural.”

Thor slowly went near her, almost trapping herself between his warm body and the wall, “What do you fear, Carol?” his voice husky and low.

She looked at him through her eyelids “Losing myself again. Who I am.”

Carol wanted ask him the same thing but she felt his hand on her jawline and he pulled her for a slow, tentative kiss, then she felt his teeth between her bottom lip and then all of their inhibitions were forgotten as he lifted her up with her legs locked around his waist, placing them back to bed.

Carol cleared her head at the memory. Somehow, she played a part to ease him from his worries of becoming a king. This was the chance he was looking for, who was she to take it away from him? Most importantly, this wasn’t the right time to tell him about the baby. No, not yet, at least. She’d been alone for most of the time and handled circumstances under her wing. She had saved planets after planets with her own hands, to conceive a child wouldn’t be such a big deal, right?

What the hell does she know about this anyway?

Does she even intend to keep it? It did cross her mind since she just had gotten back on track and needed no distractions. She wasn’t accepting when she found about her pregnancy the first time because Carol was aware that once the world would know, her enemies would be right after her child as leverage to seek revenge on her.

She feared she would lose herself.

But this fear of failing to protect her child was the nightmare that started to haunt her.

And she wanted to conquer it.

“I think it will be you and me from now on, Little Marvel. Just you and me,” Carol let her hand wander around her stomach, talking gently to the little one that would soon share her life with, “But it won’t be easy for the both of us. So, I need you to be strong, okay? Be strong for mama.”

Later that night, she called Dr. Cho, “Helen, I still have my medical records there, right?”

The other end of the line answered, “Yes, I kept it in the security files.”

She sighed in relief, “Alright. Helen, I want you to erase any of my records there especially about my check-ups, you hear me?”

“Well, technically that’s breaking the protocol because every record of the agents must be kept but it’s an automatic agreement between the doctor and the patient to keep it private so I don’t know why you’re reminding me this.”

“Because no one else has to know.”

“Not even Fury?”

Carol paused for a second, “I’ll think about it.”

Dr. Cho went silent, probably thinking whether to break the protocol or not.

“Okay, Captain. I will retrieve the records off the cloud but I have to keep a personal record of it, just in case you might need it.”

The solution sounded plausible so she agreed, “I trust you, Helen. Thank you. I won’t be calling you anymore.”

“I understand. Stay safe, Carol.” Then the line was off. She checked the communicator if she had received any signals lately but surprisingly, there wasn’t any. Maybe the universe was peaceful as of this moment and will stay for a long while.

Maybe the universe was just giving her this time before everything would break lose.

 

* * *

 

**Seven months later**

**Massachusetts**

Carol withstood the first stages of her pregnancy. The morning sickness was toned down (thank goodness for that), she became more careful not to always rely on her super strength, and most importantly, her baby was safe and sound inside. The first fall of the leaves greeted their morning, indicating that it was the dawn of a new season. Esmeralda had surprised her when she went to visit her for some homemade cocoa drink.

“Did I share to you that I used to be a _comadrona_ in the 50’s?”

Carol’s brows stitched together, “A… midwife, you say? No you haven’t.”

“ _Si, si!_ I was assigned at Argentina when the civil war erupted in Cuba. Not only my work there had to help mothers deliver their child but I trained myself to become a nurse too,” Esmeralda had a nostalgic glint in her eyes when she mentioned about her early days as a young practitioner.

“That’s impressive. You keep on surprising me, Esmeralda. What other amazing facts about you that I don’t know?” She sipped on the sweet drink, relishing on its warmness that made her body feel cozy.

 “I actually had two sons,” Esmeralda fondly smiled at the mention of her children, “I adopted them both from the same hospital I worked for. Both of their mothers became my patients. Sadly, none of them survived after their labor. Poor little _niños_ they were. When I was granted to file for adoption papers and then later approved, _mi esposo_ didn’t take it well. He only knew I was adopting one but since I had two of them, I kept the other from him. If you could imagine me having to separate my sons from each other, that’s exactly what I did.”

Carol noticed how the older woman’s expression was pained, it was as if guilt sat not on her chest but inside her brain. What she had done she could not un-do.

“I don’t want to bore you with the details, but to cut it short, I haven’t seen my _hijos_ ever since my husband was jailed. That was about 37 years ago. I don’t know if Alfonso and Daniel had seek asylums then. I pray every night that the _Virgen María_ will always guard after them.”  Carol only nodded in sympathy, understanding that Esmeralda didn’t want to exactly probe deeper on her life experience.

“Now soon that you’ll become a mother yourself, you have to understand that there are sacrifices that needed to be made. The world is a balance of both dark and light. I know that you understand that, hija.”

 

* * *

 

That afternoon, Carol was on her way to a private hospital for her pre-natal check-up. She drove the glorious black Audi that was given by Fury upon her request. Dr. Cho once offered her to be her physician but Carol was honest with her that she didn’t want to bother especially that she was helping in the rehabilitation of the facilities and in the development of new medicines alongside Bruce. But she also wanted to be independent, free from the privileges of being the Captain Marvel as she’s also laying low.

She already had an appointment set before hand. A nurse assisted Carol to her gynecologist.

“Miss Danvers, hi. Nice to see you looking healthy and more glowing.”

“Do I really glow, Dr. Bennett?” she shook her hands with the doctor with a smirk. Carol inwardly laughed, if only the doctor knew that she was capable of glowing. Literally.

The brunette smiled dazzlingly, “Ah, yes. It’s actually common to pregnant women. You got even more beautiful and youthful, huh.” This time, Carol genuinely laughed at the flattery.

“So,” Dr. Bennett grabbed her pen and pulled out a folder out the drawer, “let’s go check the progress of your baby’s growth, shall we?” They proceeded to the adjacent room where the ultrasound machine was already set up. Dr. Bennett instructed her to change to her hospital garments and then to lay down on the bed.

“I’ll be putting on this gel on your tummy. It’s a bit cold but nothing you can’t handle.” Carol let the gynecologist do her thing and only relaxed as told by her. She felt the ticklish sensation of the transducer around her bump. Only the soft humming of the machine filled the small space until she heard a soft gasp from Dr. Bennett.

“Well, Miss Danvers,” she turned her attention to Carol, “here’s your baby.”

She looked at the monitor of the machine and felt her heart swell when she took in the sight of the baby. _Her baby._ The once tiny being growing inside her womb now a healthy one. She’d seen greater wonders of the universe around, the stars that glowed in contrast to the velvety dark void of space and galaxies spiraling, suspended in a sunbeam.

But there, just an image of her child, vague in black and white, it brought more color to her life more than anything else. It all made sense to her now. This baby was hers and hers alone. “Little Marvel,” she whispered in awe.

“Don’t you want to know the gender?”

Carol peeled her sight off the monitor for a moment to answer, “We’re having this bet with my friend about  the gender of the baby so I’d rather it would just come out as a surprise.”

Dr. Bennett nodded, “Oh, that must be thrilling. I’m sure you can’t wait. If that’s the case, I can give you a copy of these images while redacting the gender part of it, yeah?”

 

* * *

Carol couldn’t stop looking at the two images printed by the machine until she went to bed. Every night, she would talk to Little Marvel about anything, from what happened on that day or tell her stories, may it be fairytales or her experiences as a hero.

“Hey, baby. I saw you today through this machine. You looked snuggly in there, huh?” She smoothed her hand around the bump until she felt Little Marvel kick on the underside of her womb.

Carol yelped, “Ow! Hey, are you saying you don’t agree?”

This time, she didn’t feel any movement. She sighed and patted her bump gently, “Mama’s scared for you, you know that? I’m not sure how being a mother works because I can’t remember how my mom raised me,” she wiped the tear that was threatening to fall down.

“But I will try, okay? For you, I will.”

With that, Little Marvel kicked softly this time.

“Yes, you are an active listener indeed.”

Soon after, she fell into slumber, clutching the images in her hand to her chest.

 

* * *

**December 29**

**Massachusetts**

Winter of this year was harsher and snow was knee deep level. Carol was doing minimal errands around the house considering she couldn’t do much because of her swollen belly that has taken much of her body. She was choosing which soft sheets to place on the crib when the power supply suddenly went off. She had heard an advisory from the radio that electricity would be gone for a few hours until they could fix the problem in the power plant. She was gathering woods at the back of the house when she felt a sharp pang of pain in her womb.

Oh no. The baby.

It’s coming out any moment.

This was bad.

But it must be good, right?

All Carol knew that she was already in a state of panic.

Then another wave of pain hit her body and all her strength in holding the woods gave in. Carol groaned as she tried to steady herself by a post. She felt something wet trickling down her leg, it was that her bag already broke. She took in deep breaths, “Little Marvel, I know you’re excited to finally see the world but not here, okay?”

She slowly walked back inside the house, guiding herself with the walls of her home.

She heard her front door open then footsteps, “Carol, dear? I brought some of your favorite — ¡ _Ay_ _Díos mio! Santa Maria_ help us!” Esmeralda dropped the paper bag without any second thoughts and ran over to Carol to help. She let her lay down on the bed, prompting her head with a pillow. Carol moaned again in pain as her womb was already contracting. Esmeralda ran around the house to get the necessary materials; a tub, a bucket of water, towels, and first aid kit. She covered Carol’s legs with a sheet and instructed her to open them to see if the baby’s head was out.

“Okay, hija, just take deep breaths and calm down because it would take time before we can see the crown of her head.”

Beads of cold sweat covered her whole body. The temperature of the room was dropping rapidly as the heater of the house didn’t work. The fireplace wasn’t emitting much heat anymore. When the labor began the pain was more intense than anything Carol had ever imagined. Nothing could be more brutal, not even laser blasts or chains. Her stomach tightened, she heard her own scream without being aware of making it.

The ex- _comadrona_ checked her again, “Okay, okay, I see it now. Hija, I want you to push now, okay? Now!”

With a guttural scream, Carol used her strength to push the baby out. Years of being a superhero didn’t prepare her for this day.

“Alright, stop. Any moment now. You’re doing great, _mi querida,”_ Esmeralda counted for a few seconds. Then, “I want you to push her further now, okay? Almost there. Push… now!” Carol almost held her breath as she felt the baby crowning, stretching the hot flesh between her legs. A strained scream tore from her mouth as the baby finally slid to Esmeralda’s hands.

Her head dropped on the pillow as she finally heard the first cry of her newborn.

“Oh, _hermosa.”_

A girl.

Little Marvel was a girl.

Esmeralda can keep her family jewels with her then.

Carol had a tired smile on her face. There was elation, it was over at last. However, she wondered why it was suddenly quiet.

“ _Dios mio,_ hija, she’s cold.”

Carol suddenly grew anxious, “W-what? What’s happening? What’s happening to my baby, Esmer—“

“She’s not moving. It must have been the cold room temperature.”

She couldn’t risk the life of her child anymore and she had to think quick for a solution. Without minding if Esmeralda would know her true identity, she reached out to her.

“Esmeralda, hand her to me. Please. Quickly, please.” She was almost sobbing. No, she didn’t want anything bad happened to her baby, not before she had barely started her life. Esmeralda obliged and handed her with a thick wool to help the baby warm up. When Carol held her frail body in her arms, she was indeed cold. Then she held her close to her chest and closed her eyes. Slowly, her body was glowing and her body radiated with warmness. She held the baby tightly against her and let her powers take over.

“Little Marvel, hold on baby. You’ll be fine. I promise.”

Then, just like miracles, her little girl was moving then quivered, calling out for her mother.

Carol finally let her emotions burst out and tears made its way to her cheeks.

“You’re okay, now. Mama is here. You’re safe with me and you’ll always be, okay?” In that instant she knew she would do anything to protect her child, that her newfound love for her was as vast as the galaxies she had conquered yet solid as rock.

 

* * *

 

**Kepler-186 System, 582 light years away from Earth**

Floating around the outer space wasn’t something that the god of thunder was fond of. He wanted to feel land under his feet but until he could find all his people back, he had to endure living in a space ship and accomplish this mission.

“Ah, there you are! Your subjects have been asking where his majesty is. They wanted to talk about the possibilities of settling in a planet in this system.”

Thor heard him blabber about how annoyed he was at the elders of the council telling him if only he took good care of the Tesseract and didn’t use it for his “wicked” ways, Asgardians could have used it to flourish their civilization.

“That blasted thing. Too many bad memories. If those despicable hags could just shut their mouths and think of a – Oh! Are you even listening to me, brother?”

He spared a glance at him, “I _am_ listening, Loki. You were saying about rags?”

The god of mischief looked at him as if he had turned himself into a Kraken, “You have clearly gone nuts,” Loki deadpanned, “what’s happening to you?”

He sighed helplessly, “I don’t know. Honestly, I suddenly got worried just thinking about Earth.”

“You mean _that_ woman you left there?”

He glared at his brother, “Her name’s Carol. Thank you very much.”

Loki held his hands in mock surrender, “You’re welcome. Look, Thor, if I don’t get your bum there at the meeting, I feel like they’d rather have my head instead.”

“Remember who’s king here.”

“Asserting one’s domination again, aren’t you? And technically, the coronation hasn’t happened yet.”

Loki began to walk away, “Be there or be square, brother!” he reminded him, then he disappeared to the hallway.

Whatever that was happening on Earth, Thor hoped it wasn’t something to fret over. There were times he wished he could have asked Carol if she could wait for him. But at the same time, she was selfless and wouldn’t hesitate to fly directly to space when danger calls. She had too much on her own plate already. She was strong and fierce and he thought she was just too good for him.

“I pray to the gods that you’ll always be safe and sound, Carol.”

He just wished she could have heard that, even if they were galaxies apart.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t we all just miss Loki and Thor together?
> 
> The part where Esmeralda was talking about sacrifices was inspired by Scarlett Jo’s interview about her role as Natasha.
> 
> Unbeta’d so all mistakes are mine again. Comments esp constructive criticisms are highly appreciated. 'til the next update!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I apologize for the delay of this update, was busy these previous days and I wasn't into writing as well so explains my writer's block.
> 
> Anyways, have you all seen Endgame already? I'll be watching it this weekend and super excited already (also pray 4 my soul) Also, don't spoil yet!! That's not gonna be cool.
> 
> Alright, enough babbler, the most awaited update is here. Do enjoy!

Carol was given sedatives for her to recuperate from labor. Both she and the baby were already stable. Dr. Bennett luckily arrived there on time as Esmeralda called for her help right after. She didn’t have time to explain to Esmeralda about her hidden abilities and the older woman understood as she needed to rest. When she woke up, four hours later, she was greeted by her daughter waiting to be fed.

  
“Oh, look, _ángel_! Your mama is already awake,” She was grateful for Esmeralda looking after her baby when she was unconscious. She handed her to Carol then Little Marvel’s hungry mouth latched on her breast, her first meal of the day. Carol watched the newborn peer through brand new eyes at what must be such a strange world afterlife in the womb. She reached inside then her tiny fingers curl around her pinky. She kissed her baby’s delicate crown softly. This was a new person, and Carol was already filling up all the love she has for her.

  
“Carol, _doctora_ left some papers for you to fill up. She said you can just mail it to her after you’re all good and up again.”

  
Carol turned her attention to Esmeralda and felt her lips stretch into a genuine smile, “I cannot thank you enough. I wouldn’t have delivered her safely if you didn’t arrive. I… I thank you, truly,” there no words to describe how kindhearted Esmeralda was to her since the beginning, standing up to her as a mother-figure, “Oh, how can I repay you, really?”

  
“I don’t need you to give me anything,” her smile shined like the stars in the sky, with no bright city lights to dim them, “but I will only accept your repayment if you allow her to call me _nana_.”

  
Carol returned her smile, “Of course. I’ll let her know that.”

  
For a few moments, they were just observing the little girl snuggled inside her arms, cooing at how her tiny hand was trying to reach for her mother’s face.

  
“Have you thought of a name yet, hija?”

  
Carol’s eyes only lingered longer at the sight of her daughter. A name, she thought. She had been thinking of a suitable name for something that was such wonderful as her child. But there was one–a namesake perhaps–that she was considering giving for Little Marvel.

  
“Thalia.”

  
Esmeralda smiled, “Thalia… she’s one of the Nine Muses. It means ‘flourishing’, does it not? It’s perfect, hija, it fits her.”

Carol had already put Thalia to sleep inside her cot, bundled with soft and warm knitted cotton to keep her warm. Esmeralda had gone for the night to rest in her home. However, she couldn’t sleep despite what Dr. Bennett left her advice to be in bed for at least two days. She reassured herself to only do minimal tasks. Sitting beside her daughter’s crib, Carol decided to fill in the papers of her birth instead. She wrote Thalia’s full name, _Thalia Astrid Danvers._ Then she proceeded to the mother’s name, _Carol Susan Jane Danvers._ When she finished, her pen hovered above the next highlighted section. It dawned upon her that it required the name of the father. She looked over her daughter’s slumbering form. It couldn’t be denied that Thalia was like Carol’s carbon copy. If someone would put her baby picture beside Thalia, they’d believe it was her twin. From her nose, her plump lips, just her facial features would lean to hers. But the moment she opened her eyes, even Carol herself could not deny the truth; Thalia had her father’s eyes. Though he had an artificial one in his other eye, the brunt he had to bear from his battle with Hela, the shade of blue in his biological eye was a rare color, something that most humans don’t have. He was a deity so that makes her daughter a half-blood and that’s that. She glanced again at the document and felt her heart clench. Her mind whispered words to her not to write down his name but her heart told otherwise. It would be logical to keep Thalia’s whole identity hidden especially that the document, once submitted, would be a property of the hospital.

  
Yet she was also being unfair, and it already began with depriving her father his right to know about Thalia. Sacrifices have to be made. His words again resurfaced on her mind. Focus on ourselves, he said. He and Carol didn’t acknowledge their relationship in the first place, only dancing in circles and filling each other’s minds with more confusion. So that supposed closure shouldn’t affect them that much.

  
It did tell her one thing; he was done with her.

  
She was conflicted, she was being a hypocrite and selfish already but if this would at least give her a peace of mind and give justice to him, so be it.  
Without any further hesitations, she wrote _Thor Odinson._

* * *

  
Carol opened the antique closet and found her suit stored inside. Attached to it was her communicator. Pushing the button on, it was confusingly odd that she wasn’t getting any signal even after months of hiatus. Not even a voicemail from Talos was left. It shouldn’t have made her worry, but it was at the same time disturbing. She remembered what Talos said to her before she went offline, they’d only call her if there was something major wreaking havoc in the galaxies. Maybe all was well, Carol thought. Sighing as she looked at it for the last time, she turned the device off and closed it, as if leaving her identity as Captain Marvel behind for another long period of time.

* * *

  
Time had continued and rolled, the future was once ambiguous and held uncertainties, yet their lives moved on. Thalia soon learned how to crawl out of her mother’s arms and became a little child full of life. At all times, she would drain her mama’s energy all day since she was no ordinary one. When Thalia was barely six months old, Carol was out for a while to pick up some groceries downtown and left her with Esmeralda. She returned shortly and almost had a heart attack at the baffling sight of Esmeralda, her hair all stood up as if she was just electrocuted, and Thalia giggling whilst defying any existent laws of gravity. At that moment, Carol had been indoctrinating her daughter to control her abilities as it was showing as she aged, letting her understand that she had to keep it a secret without scaring her. Unbeknownst of her real lineage, Thalia innocently obeyed her mother. Carol didn’t also want to isolate her from having a normal childhood so she sent her to a pre-school where she can interact with the other kids. Not long after a week since her first day, Carol was sent a letter that her presence was needed at the chancellor’s office. The chancellor recounted the events of the incident that Thalia was picking on a boy and used “unimaginable schemes for a child to do in order to get revenge”. She described then that the boy had his hair almost burned and his left arm was broken.

  
“That must be a mistake, maybe the boy was near an open electric circuit,” she had nothing else to reason out, but it was worth the try, she only had to make a straight face. Obviously, the chancellor wasn’t having it. Thalia could only feel helpless as she was recommended not to report to school for a day. Both mother and daughter drove home with Thalia being quiet than usual.

  
As soon as they were inside, Carol asked Thalia if she could talk to her this time, she didn’t explain much during the meeting. The toddler slumped on the couch, her eyes cast down in a dejected gaze and her mouth was set in a pout.

  
“I pushed away a bully, mama. He was mean to Chen and… and I was mad, and something was feeling tingly inside and-and like a lightning bolt, it shoots out from my hand! And then- “

  
“Alright, baby, I get it now,” Carol soothed down the little girl who got excited sharing her accidental burst of powers. If this was a different circumstance, she would have not minded it, even letting her encourage to hone her abilities until she could control it. But Thalia was too young and though she was on her early stages of development, Carol would be helping her control them sooner. For a child she was powerful, possibly even powerful than her parents’ abilities combined. There was one unfortunate encounter when the young Thalia suddenly threw tantrums, clouds of storm gathered and brewed on the cold horizon promising nothing but winds to level even the mightiest of trees to the soil. In hindsight, Carol knew that Thalia was becoming more like him.

  
“Listen to me, Thalia,” Carol’s voice softened, tucking the tendrils of blonde away from her eyesight, “I know you do want to use your superpowers but… sometimes there are things we can’t show to the world yet.”

  
“I thought I could be like superheroes,” her eyes were twinkling wide with wonder that it felt like a punch in Carol’s gut.

  
“With or without superpowers, you can be a hero. It’s not what you have that defines you, but it’s what–“

  
“ – you give. I know,” Thalia finished it for her.

  
“I hope you understand that,” Carol kissed her forehead and cupped her face with her hands, “That’s my girl. Now, who wants to stay late up at night and eat chocolate chip cookies?”

It soon became a routine for both Carol and Thalia to train for her to finally master her abilities. They would go away from their house and into the woods to avoid any mishaps and disturbance. She only taught the younger Danvers to repress any strong surge within her body which was triggered by her emotions. When Thalia was frightened when they saw a serpent, tiny bolts of lightning jumped out of her fingers, accidentally zapping the creature. Carol always assessed her progress. She discovered that the power she inherited from her was defying gravity, she suspected Thalia could even fly in space and could survive without any space suit while floating around. However, she never showed any signs of having the same power as Carol’s photon blasts. Nevertheless, she made sure that Thalia would conquer her powers soon.

  
Now seven years old, Thalia was more comfortable and confident now that she could not be bothered by her accidental outbursts, at least she had dominated her emotions that were the sole reason for her to reveal her powers. She was already living like the other children of her age and Carol sent her to a school that wouldn’t stress the girl out. There, Thalia focused on other activities, joining the school’s fencing team and becoming the youngest member in the team’s history. This also helped develop her agility and her unusual speed had always been hidden all along. As a mother, it was fulfilling for Carol that she was graced with a child who was understanding and caring, living up to the words she always reminded her of what it takes on becoming a hero, helping those in need of a little saving without relying on her powers. She had faith in Thalia to take upon obstacles soon with greater courage.

  
But as for now, Carol was savoring each moment with her daughter while she was still young and innocent, still free from the shadows of danger, waiting for its moment to strike.

* * *

  
“Can I go to nana’s home for today, ma?”

  
Carol shifted her gaze from her laptop to the little girl wearing blue corduroy jumpers by the door, her hair fixed in a messy ponytail, clutching her Gravity Falls journal gifted by her nana Meralda.

  
“Yeah, why not? I’ll go change for a moment,” she stood from her seat, but Thalia stopped her, “It’s okay ma. I can go there on my own. I’m gonna use my bike.”

  
Carol leaned against her office chair, eyes thoughtful as she looked at her daughter, “Are you sure?”

  
Thalia nodded with enthusiasm, “Uh-huh.”

  
She heaved a breath and decided to let her go in the end, “Alright. Be back before the sun sets, okay?” then she went over her and gave her a kiss, “Be a good girl there. You might give nana a heart attack if you’re going to pull a prank again, understood?”

  
Before she could even say goodbye, Thalia was already sprinting down the stairs, “Yes, ma! Bye!” Then she heard the door close.

  
Carol sighed and went back to her office. Placed on her table was Thalia’s picture when she was four months old with her cat plushy, in another frame was Carol holding her up as she tried to walk on her own feet. But her favorite one was preserved on a larger frame, it was a five-year-old Thalia with her toothy grin as she tried to kiss her mother’s cheek, it was an image of pure delight for Carol. Even until years had gone by, she couldn’t believe that she, the mighty Captain Marvel, would even become a mother. It baffled her on certain levels how she stood daringly as Thalia’s mom; the sleepless nights she had to endure, the heart-wrenching cries of her baby when her nose just got stuffy, her panic even when Esmeralda would tell her it was normal for a baby to get sick sometimes, she made it out alright.

  
Thalia was one thing she never regretted in her life. She was Carol’s constant reminder that she was human.

  
The clouds were as puffs of radiant joy, ready to disperse into the wind. Thalia watched them eddy, pure reflected rays dappled and swirling with the sky, until all that remained was that perfect baby-blue. It was the weekend for her to visit nana as she wanted to thank her for gifting the journal, it was merchandise from her favorite mystery cartoon series. Her hair whipped back as she let her feet off the pedals of the bike. She was flying down the hill at a speed that could rival a cheetah. Her bike wasn’t anything special, it was just the cheapest one at the bike store that she asked as a present for her fifth birthday. Cheap it may be, but it wasn’t anything but fantastic. Thalia slowed down and took in the sight of her surroundings; she was still ten minutes away from nana’s home and it was on the other side of the narrow path. Her hometown was filled with trees around and sometimes she and her mama would camp out in the woods. As she overlooked the tall trees, Thalia noticed that there was a spiraling smoke coming out, perhaps it could be in the middle of the woods.

Curious, she hopped out of her bike and stared at it for a moment. The young girl contemplated if she was going to check it out and see what caused it. What if it was going to be a forest fire? If she didn’t report it right away to an adult, would they be in grave danger? Thalia looked behind her shoulder, to the direction of their home. Mama was certainly busy that’s why she didn’t want her to come. The grey smoke wasn’t that far away from where she was, and she had seen this before in her cartoon in which Dipper and Mabel were always there to solve mysteries. Tucking the journal back inside her small bag, she trekked inside. The falling leaves flutter down, sparse in the cool mid-autumn air. Thalia followed the smell of something burning, stepping on a tired mud, forming small, dirty clouds as she made her way down the slope. Albeit faint, she heard shrill noises. She stopped on her tracks as she focused on where it was coming from. It was heading further north. Thalia lifted her eyes to the distance ahead and went deeper inside the woods. There was a commotion, she was already near the location. She picked up her pace, her heart pounded in a way that had nothing to do with the exertion of walking. She found a boulder and hid behind. When she decided to take a peak, there she saw what it seemed to be a spacecraft. So that’s where the smoke emitted from. It looked like it crashed badly. Thalia shifted her sight if there was any sign of the pilot. She squinted her eyes at the seat, but she couldn’t find the one in charge.

  
The tranquil atmosphere in the forest had instantly vanished as she heard crunching footsteps on the leaves. Someone was thrown against a boulder opposite hers then Thalia gasped as she saw a menacing, dark creature hovering above the woman. She had a white armored suit that Thalia used to see in a costume shop, but this was in no way a Halloween stunt. A string of curses unraveled from the woman’s tongue, like yarn unfurling, as the creature advanced at her. The creature’s mouth, which opened downward, was armed with terrifying mandibles. It came from above, legs dangling like a hungry arachnid, one if its talons pranced near her neck and luckily, the woman cut it with her sword quickly. But as quickly as she got her revenge, the creature attacked her arm with its tail and her sword flew out of her grasp. Thalia wanted to help her, just by distracting the hideous monster so that the lady could buy time to get her sword. However, she suddenly remembered her mama’s words, telling her not to get in trouble. Then she looked at the scene in front of her, the woman was already struggling to move from its grasp. Run away from danger, her mama told her once.

Thalia was suddenly feeling conflicted but something within her was igniting. She was already quivering with fear at what she had witnessed. She was holding her emotions at bay, but it was too powerful for her to contain.

  
Within a flash, she jumped out of the boulder and a lightning bolt struck down the creature, splitting it into half, its slimy substance splattering across the woodland trees.

  
Thalia heard the woman sigh in relief, “Th-Thor? You there?”

  
She hid behind the boulder again, then she heard the woman groan and footsteps were approaching to her direction.

  
“If this is one of your silly surprise games, I’ll literally destroy your throne when I get back home,” she heard her pause, “Ah, shit, my spacecraft is actually wrecked.”

  
Thalia closed her eyes; her body was leaning on her left side. There was an eerie silence then…

  
“What are you doing here, little girl?”

  
She jumped in surprise making the woman concerned, “Oh no, no. I’m not going to hurt you. I promise,” she closely looked at Thalia, her eyes narrowing as she inched her face closer to hers. Poor Thalia had to back herself against the rough cold stone. Suddenly, the lady in a white suit slowly drew back, her eyes were wide and mouth agape in realization, “You…”

  
Carol had been checking her wristwatch for the fifth time in just a minute. It was already a little past sunset. Looking through her window, orange-gold stretched far and wide, like the color of fire hearths and tangerines. Couldn’t wait for any longer, she decided to fetch her in Esmeralda’s home instead, maybe she had just lost her track in time and probably had some good time with her nana. Wearing her old leather jacket as she descended the stairs, she heard the doorbell rang and Carol immediately opened the door. She was surprised to see Esmeralda greeting her instead.

  
Instead of saying her greetings back, her worries got the best of her, “Where’s Thalia?”

  
The older woman was puzzled, “I did wait for her today, but she never dropped by. I thought she slept in this afternoon and forgot about today, so I just came here instead...”

  
Carol wasn’t minding of what Esmeralda was reasoning out and cursed under breath, “Then something has happened to her.”

  
“What can I help, hija? Do you want me to call the authorities?”

  
Her mind was already fixated on finding her little girl already that she didn’t bother using her car keys and instead, igniting the engine using energy manipulation.

  
Not barely five meters away from her home, Carol saw two figures emerging from the shadows. The headlights of the car illuminated them and apparently, it was Thalia and with her was someone she hadn’t seen in years. She quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Thalia, still quite shaken from the incident, went directly to her mother and Carol scooped her daughter in her arms right away.

  
“Mama, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I-I didn’t mean to do it, mama. I… I was,” Thalia was already crying, burying her face in her neck and hiccupped as she apologized.

  
“Baby, slow down. What do you mean?”

  
For the first time, she heard the person speak, “Well, let’s just say your daughter saved my life.”

  
Carol glanced at her, she could see her armor was stained with green slime, probably it came from one of the alien species. When she checked on Thalia, she saw her cheek had a slight cut, thin blood coming out of the wound.

  
“Brunnhilde.”

  
The Valkyrie smirked, “Hello, Carol. It's been seven years and a child, huh."

* * *

 

Carol let out a slow controlled breath as she didn’t know what to exactly feel. Was she relieved? Yes. Was she angry at her daughter for almost getting into trouble? Partly. When they all went inside her home, Carol hugged her daughter tightly before she let her go to explain, “Thalia Astrid, what were you thinking? Do you know how worried sick I was when you didn’t come home on time? What did I tell you about not getting yourself in danger? I thought we have talked about this.”

  
Valkyrie, who was at the far corner, cleared her throat to gain her attention, “Now, Carol, don’t be too hard on her now. She’s still feeling frightful, you see?”

  
Carol gave her an irritating look, “What happened to you, Valkyrie? What are you doing here?”

  
“Wow, ain’t that a good way of saying ‘long time no see’ to an old friend?”

  
“Valkyrie, please.”

  
“Fine!” Valkyrie sat on the couch and folded her arms, “I was on a mission to retrieve the lost armories scattered across planets. On one planet, I’m not even sure what those awful things are but they chased after me and one ended in my spacecraft. Earth was the closest domain, so we crashed it here instead,” she went silent for a moment, “I thought it was already the end of me. I’m lucky Thalia, here, helped. You really have super cool powers, kiddo. Reminded me of someone, though.”

  
Carol glanced at Thalia but her daughter was avoiding her stare. “I’m sorry, ma…” she heard her meek voice.

  
Carol sighed, both in frustration and relief. She looked at Thalia, her little fingers were woven into each other as it was her habit whenever she was anxious. Heaving another sigh, she kneeled to get on to her daughter’s level and held her cold hands, “Thalia, I understand now. But please, if you see something strange or anything scary, call mama immediately, okay?” Thalia nodded, her eyes glimmered with watery tears. Carol leaned her forehead against hers, “You got mama really scared. Don’t do it again.”

Thalia was finally put to sleep but not before Carol soothing her down as she didn’t want her mother to leave the room. She promised to turn her starry night lamp on for the whole night to help her sleep. When she went down the stairs, Carol found Valkyrie, already changed in a pair of pajamas and a white t-shirt, drinking a glass of fine wine by the fireplace. She sat facing her, snatching the wine and drank it from the bottle directly.

  
“You know, the moment I found Thalia, she was hiding behind a huge stone, her face looked familiar. Then, something clicked on my mind, right… If Captain Marvel and Thor had a child together, it would be this girl in front of me,” she was saying things animatedly, Carol suspected she was tipsy already, “but then I remembered as well… Oh shit, this is really her! She’s a reality!” then Valkyrie was a heap of laughs. Carol could only groan and pinch the bridge of her nose. When she sobered up, she caught the bottle of wine again and filled her glass, “Seven years, Carol… Why’d you never contact me?” she asked in soft tone.

  
She shot back, “I’ll ask you the same question.”

  
Brunnhilde sipped on her glass, “Touché. I get where you’re coming from. Was busy being the new Commander of the army and training new valkyries as well. Asgard? We found a new home at Kepler to settle. Then helping him ascend the throne. Many would say he’s a better ruler than what his father was. He’s doing his best.”

  
Carol didn’t say anything for a minute, had her eyes lingered on the dancing flames in the hearth, “So, he is king now.”

  
Valkyrie glanced at her, “A sulking and broody king. Just sometimes when I caught him in the throne room. He’s like a grandpa with his beard, and oh, yeah, he kept his hair in a clean cut.” There was a silence that hung in the air like the suspended moment as if there was a falling glass that would soon shatter the ground.

  
“Remember Black Widow? She kept her past identity for years, that she was an assassin, almost an anti-hero, but it wasn’t long until she was exposed.”

  
“What are you trying to say, Valkyrie?”

  
“My point is, even the highly skilled spy, a top-tier assassin who clearly has years of experience as undercover, couldn’t stop the truth from getting its way out to the light.”

  
Carol narrowed her eyes at her, now getting a little defensive, “Is this your way of telling me that I should tell him about Thalia?”

  
Valkyrie shrugged, “If that’s what you see fit. Look, Carol, I know I promised you not to meddle with your lives —“

  
“Wait, you told him?!” She shrieked

  
“No, I didn’t! Calm your ass, Danvers. I kept my promise. You know me,” she took a deep breath and released a sigh, “What I was trying to tell you as if he doesn’t get the truth from me or from you, he’ll know it soon. Truth has its ways, it comes out the least you expect it. Brace yourself, at least.”

  
Carol scoffed, “The last time we had a conversation, it didn’t end well. Besides, he’s a king now, no time for other businesses. Whatever we had, we’re through.”

  
The Valkyrie shook her head slowly, “Not when you have a daughter together.”

  
Carol chose not to answer her instead, it would only drain her from tussling with Valkyrie any longer.

  
“Think about your daughter, Carol. I’m sure she has wondered why the other kids in her school have their fathers to fetch them,” she stood, still bringing with her the bottle and disappeared outside the house, to probably finish drinking in silence, leaving Carol by herself to ponder deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did have my doubts on the storyline but I'm working on it to avoid any plot holes. Don't worry, there are more in store in the future chapters, we'll get into the exciting part. Have a great day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh where do i start?
> 
> I am currently in the middle of revising my plans for the future chapters of the story because I needed to kind of connect the storyline from where Endgame left off. I'm going to avoid some references bc spoilers so let's pretend some parts of the movie didn't happen lol 
> 
> anyway, was i away for too long since the last update? no? here's a new chapter anyway *hides under a rock*

There were two things that usually kept Carol Danvers up on some nights: strong coffee and her occasional dreams of the war. She wasn’t going to raise a kid without a job, so if writing deadlines were already on the brink of submission, she would pull all-nighters while filling her mug with bitter, velvety dark caffeine shot for at least twice in a row. But it was her post-traumatic that got the worst of her. It was the latter this time. Her body shot up instantaneously without being commanded, waking her up with bullets of cold sweat almost dripping from her forehead and back. Her breathing came short and shallow, her heart racing like in a stampede, and the time on her bedside table showed it was only 12:45 at midnight. She ran a shaky hand through her tangled blonde locks, knowing that she wasn’t going to go back to sleep any sooner, she pulled the duvet away and made her way to the adjacent room of her small office. Turning the lights on, she scanned the room if she left the coffee maker. Disappointed, she slumped her body on the swivel chair, her head leaning heavily against it.

Dreams. The moment you’ve woken up from those, you tend to forget them once you have regained your consciousness. But nightmares, they imprint on your minds, haunt your soul, and come back to take what amount of sanity you have left. Carol had gone to many wars, saved lives, lost some, blood stained her hands, red or green or whatever color it was, and each of those wars left a scar on her body. She turned her chair towards the open window and gazed at those bright patterns of dots twisted into constellations, an empire of heavenly bodies she considered her companions when she was in space. Whenever her nightmare woke her, she seeks solace to the silence, skies, and stars, and sometimes with him. That if he was there. Her fingers lightly traced the faded scar on her collarbone, it was that tiny stitch he noticed on their last night together.

“Nightmare,” he didn’t even have to ask, he could already read through her. Carol gave him a small, rueful smile, “Hard to avoid it these days,” She heard him hum, low and soft but powerful enough to send chills through her body.

They both stayed laying on the bed, “Sorry, did I wake you up?”

“Don’t worry about it. As you said, it’s hard to avoid it. I might as well just keep you company.”

Carol couldn’t help the smirk forming on her lips, “That’s sweet,” she turned her body facing him. A silver of moonlight spilled into the room, illuminating his face. He reminded her of the statues of marble sculpted to perfection in Athens, an Adonis that belonged to the pantheon of gods except that he was truly a god. He was at least a thousand years old, but his muscles rippled across every part of his body like he was still in his youth. He was obviously a seasoned warrior. If she was a normal, hopeless romantic, teenager, her knees would have wobbled and given in every time they meet in the hallways of the Avengers’ compound.

“Carol,” her train of thoughts were disrupted for a moment.

“Hm?”

There was a hesitant pause, “Do you want me to hold you?”

To say she was surprised would be an understatement, her loss of words said more.

“If you’re thinking that I am tempting you for another… round… it’s just to give comfort if that’s what you like.” Carol was enjoying his flushed expression, but his eyes were open and honest like a child, they were warm, and it told her she was safe amidst the chaos. She felt him searching through her soul. She bit her lip, she didn’t want to show any vulnerability in front of him, but her walls were already crumbling into ruins, it was no use. Without saying any word, she scooted closer to him. His arms opened and he caught her lean body, her head resting on the steady beat of his heart, or was it still steady the moment she was enveloped in his arms? They let the silence wash them over with comfort, it was silence between two uncertain souls. For a moment they enjoyed the warmth of companionship, rather than the noise of chattering incessantly as they were entangled with each other.

Then he broke the calmness, “Tell me about this scar.” Carol felt the tip of his finger touching the scar on her left collarbone, ever so lightly, as if he was afraid that she would lash out at him if he made her remember about it.

She drew in a sharp breath before she started recalling, “I think… I had this one when I trained for my Air Force enlistment. Nobody believed in someone like me, just a girl, no matter how I made it into the top ranks of my class. Not even my father was proud of his daughter. They all said the same thing: I was the top of my class and the fastest of anyone. The best of the best,” Carol tried not to make her voice falter but failed immensely, “for a girl.”

He wasn’t saying anything, so she continued, “And I had to endure their mockery and name callings. I didn’t stop, even if they dared to.” She began to find her other scars, she pointed one on the underside of her right breast, “This was when I was tortured by a man named Rashid. Barely escaped but managed with a broken leg,” then her finger trailed down to her stomach, near her navel, “A shrapnel dug into my stomach when my aircraft crashed. It was the same moment I gained my cosmic powers by absorbing the energy from the Tesseract.” She covered her bare body again with a sheet, “I may have received badges of honor in serving, from wars, but it had to come with a scar in return. Ugly, aren’t they?”

“That makes the two of us,” he spoke with a voice to sink in as it wraps you up, “In my youth, I courted war. I had to appear honorable in front of Odin, to make him have faith in me that I am worthy of the throne… and as his son. Quite explains the scars I have on my body and this one,” he tapped on the stretched scar on his right eye, “Hela was a threat to Asgard. When I fought her, I wasn’t there to prove myself as the next one, but I didn’t want my people to fall in the hands of a tyrant.”

“Funny how we’re not the same but also not that different,” she let out a faint chuckle.

He didn’t say any words, but he lifted her chin up to meet his wanting eyes with hers.

“Carol.”

“Thor,” she whispered.

“Let me kiss you.”

She felt an urge to do something, to comfort him, but also to herself. In a moment, it was she who pressed her lips chastely against his first, felt his body loosen and arms touched her shoulders. With feral hunger, they kissed and the world fell away. He flipped her on her back and they were so close, too close, that their foreheads were touching. He pulled away from her sinful lips and let her eyes close, relishing on this new, raw feeling of being wanted. She let out a soft gasp when he kissed the scar on her collarbone then he trailed down to her breast where he found the second scar, then his lips latched onto the one on her stomach. The dam that held her emotions broke and silent tears streamed down her face. He looked up to her, his eyes filled with emotion that was fathoms deep.

“All these scars are not for you to be ashamed of,” he kissed the patch of skin between her brow delicately, “they were the flaws that made you powerful. That made you who you are now.”

She had to admit, that night was too passionate for their own good. It really hit different when she knew it was their last of everything to the point that they apparently conceived a child on their last night.

“Damn it, get out of my head,” Carol muttered.

“Nightmare.” She heard the same word seven years ago, but it came from a rasped voice of someone who was scared of the night. “Nightmare, mama,” She only had to open her arms and Thalia wrapped hers around Carol’s, nestling her head in her mother’s neck.

“Mind if you tell me what your bad dream was about?” she stroked the wisps of blonde hair away from her face. Thalia’s voice was barely audible at first and Carol had to coax her that it was okay for her to share.

“I-I was attacked by the monster instead of Aunt Valk–“

“Aunt?” Carol had her eyebrow raised slightly with amusement.

“She said she’s a friend. And she's nice. She gave me candy from Uz… Uzgord?”

Carol was dumbstruck and only nodded her head lightly, “Cool. What happened in your dream?”

“Well,” her cherry-like lips formed into a thoughtful pout, “the monster tried to eat me… but… but I can’t use my powers there too. Then like what I did, there was uhm a lightning that hit the monster. But it wasn’t from me, ma. It was somebody.”

Carol hummed, looking like she was interested in her daughter’s bizarre dream, “I see. Can you remember where the lightning came from?”

“Hhmm,” Thalia tapped her forefinger on her chin, “Ah! I think that somebody jumped up, up from the sky,” she had her arms above her head, demonstrating what it was from her dream, “and then bam!” her tiny fist squeezed her open hand, displaying an explosion, “the monster was gone!” She laughed at Thalia’s vivid storytelling, “Don’t you just have great imaginations, hm?”

“I think Aunt Valkyrie said his name one time. Uh, uhm I think his name was… Mr. Four?”

Carol knew who she meant but she was surprised Thalia couldn’t properly pronounce or remember his name, “Four? Like the number?”

The little girl yawned as a reply, “I dunno. Maybe,” she tightened her arms around her mother’s neck, “Is he the mister who has the same powers as I do?” her words had drawled because drowsiness took over her senses once again. The mother could only give her child a kiss on her head, “Let’s go back to sleep, sweetie.”

After she had put Thalia back to her bed, singing her a lullaby until she closed her eyes to rest, Carol also tried to sleep but her mind was filled with thoughts about the conversation she had with Valkyrie, she couldn’t shut them out easily. Truth has its ways. And it was starting to come out of the light, slowly unfolding itself. Sleep evaded her soon and her consciousness was brought back to dreamland.

* * *

 The sound of clanking skillet and giggles downstairs woke Carol with a start. A waft of vanilla and cream hit her nostrils and realized that the two of her tenants were whipping something up in the kitchen. Approaching them, true enough, she saw Thalia, whose cheeks were covered with what seemed to be syrup and pancake mix, and Valkyrie wearing her apron with Iron Man print whilst flipping the pan. She remembered Gordon Ramsey’s show, Hell’s Kitchen.

“Good morning, mama!” Thalia ran to her and hugged her mother’s waist.

“What is happening,” Carol still had her eyes on the flour spilled on the counter table, cracked eggshells, and utensils were scattered around the table.

Valkyrie had acknowledged her presence, but her focus was still on her pancakes, “Oh, you’re up. Oh, yeah, sorry about the mess. Thalia and I were trying something nice to eat for breakfast. You, Midgardians, do have a different culture. Might need a hand here?”

She shook her head and tried to choke back her laugh. Brunnhilde rolled her eyes playfully, “Don’t you just stand there! I won’t give you any, you’ll see.”

“I don’t want any of that disastrous food of yours anyway,” Carol stuck her tongue out, teasing her.

“Disastrous? I flipped the whole thing perfectly! No challenge,” Valkyrie transferred her cooked pancake on a plate, sliced a small portion and ate it, “taste it.”

Carol gave her a skeptical look before taking the fork and slicing the pancake, it was fluffy rather than flat, when she tasted it, it melted in her mouth and felt its suppleness oozing, “Wow.”

“You may be more powerful than I am, but I make better pancakes than you,” Valkyrie winked at her and the trio soon devoured the freshly cooked pancakes in no time. Thalia thanked her Aunt for the food and went to her room to prepare her stuff for her weekend training. Both women stayed in the kitchen and tidied up with Carol washing the dishes and Valkyrie cleaning the counter.

“Hey… I’m sorry if I sounded like a jerk last night. I should have thanked you right away for bringing Thalia home safely but instead, I poured out my frustrations on you,” Carol’s voice came out meek, she felt slightly ashamed of her actions to Brunnhilde. She didn’t even welcome an old friend to her home warmly, instead, she was the opposite of exhibiting hospitality.

Brunnhilde only waved her hand in dismissal, “Don’t worry about it, Carol. I know that she means a lot to you and you were just worried. It’s okay. You’re someone capable of burning regimes down to the ground just to protect your daughter. I couldn’t name any other mother who loves their child unconditionally other than you,” she went near Carol and patted her shoulder, “Thalia’s lucky to have you.”

Her lips stretched into a grateful smile, “I try. Want to come with us in the woods?”

* * *

The three of them traced their way to the site where Valkyrie crashed her spacecraft. There they found the fragments of what was left of the said vehicle, the engines were surely down, and the mechanism was damaged for good, “I don’t think I can fix this at all for now. Without the right tools and replacements, it looks like I’m stuck here for a while,” she had her hands placed on her waist, evaluating the status of her fallen spacecraft.

Carol went closer to the pilot’s seat, “Can’t you try to send help and use the Bifrost?”

Valkyrie shook her head, “My communicator is also broken and the Bifrost has been made restricted and exclusive. If you need to use it, permission needs to be granted first and it must be urgent. It’s only him who can summon it.”

Thalia went to Valkyrie, her eyes twinkling in excitement, “You can stay in our home, Aunt Valkyrie!”

She ruffled the top of the little girl’s hair, “If that’s fine by your mom.”

“You’re welcome to stay here any time, until we’ve figured you out how to send you back there to Asgard,” Carol answered. Valkyrie nodded and mouthed her a ‘thank you’ and told them that they could leave the remnants in the woods for the meantime. They went to the usual spot where Thalia and Carol would train. She specifically cleared some trees and grass for her to freely release her power.

“How long have you been training her?” Valkyrie found a rock and perched herself on top. “Couple of months. I have only taught her to repress her strong urges to release her power because of her emotions. I’m going to teach her something different this time.” For those months, Thalia had somehow succeeded in her lessons. It was not to say that she was a slow-learner because even Carol, herself, had a hard time controlling her own powers that were threaded together with her emotions before. Noting of the incident that happened the other day, and with careful deliberation, Carol would now teach her how to wield her powers, releasing it with the right amount of control and not only suppressing it anymore. She had placed a dummy that was made of old sack and stuffed with hay in the area as target practice. She briefed Thalia what their next training was, and her daughter was even eager to unleash her potential. For the first half, Carol taught her to focus on a single object in mind, telling her to envision what its size was. After which, she told her to control her lightning bolt and project it after. Thalia took a deep breath and released it - lightning came, a brilliant shock of white, forking thunderously to the ground. Both Carol and Valkyrie jumped on their feet as they witnessed it.

“What was the thing on your mind, sweetie?” Carol asked breathlessly.

Thalia had her head hung low and murmured, “A small teddy bear.”

Valkyrie shook her head lightly, “Poor teddy bear.”

They tried the approach repeatedly, conjuring lightning bolts that were still slightly out of control until Carol decided to let Thalia try it on the dummy.  “Just what I told you, Thalia, focus on that dummy and slowly – just be slow – summon your lightning,” her daughter nodded and Carol left a kiss on her forehead before she stepped aside. Thalia could feel her pulse pounding in her temples. A muscle twitched involuntarily at the corner of her right eye. Her heart ricocheted off her rib cage and she released a shaky breath.

She raised her hand, eyes scanning the dummy beyond, then mustering all her courage and control, tendrils of lightning danced across her body and a bolt of white-hot lightning rod emitted from her hand, cleaving the dummy in parts. For the first time, it wasn’t destructive; it only meant that Thalia was getting there.  “Mama, I did it! Look!” Carol scooped the jumping little girl in her arms, sharing the same joy of having been successful in controlling her power.

“Now, lo and behold, the future Queen of Asgard,” Valkyrie breathed out, her eyes wide but she was far beyond in shock, she was proud of Thalia’s achievement. She could see how this kid was going to be like her parents soon, taking up Carol’s wit and headstrong attitude, and her father’s omnipotent powers. _Thor, if only you were here to see your daughter do that._ Carol called her out from her daze, telling her that they were going to head home soon and to prepare dinner. She stood up and joined the mother and daughter back to their house.

 

Carol looked at the mirror and saw Thalia, who was clearly drained of all energy, had fallen asleep at the backseat of the car. “Thalia dreamt about Thor last night,” she quietly told Valkyrie who was looking out of the window, “she said that instead of you who was attacked by the alien bug, she was in your place and he saved her.”

Valkyrie turned her attention to her, “That’s the first time I heard you say his name after all these years.”

“As if we’ve kept in touch all along. This is the first time in years that we’ve meet each other again.”

“Jeez, alright, I’m not going to banter with you how you never even contacted me before,” the former Valkyrior held her hands in surrender, “It’s been pretty tough for both you and Thalia. Raising her alone. I could have helped you raise Thor’s kid.”

“It’s my kid I raised. Not his,” Carol’s voice came out hard, she gripped the steering wheel too tightly that her knuckles turned white. She heard the brunette sigh, “Carol… if he was here right in front of you and asked about the kid, would you even tell him the truth?”

“Alright, I’ll tell you what he said to me seven years ago,” she hissed, “non-verbatim, but he told me that he has to fulfill his duty as your king. That both of us have to focus on our respective paths, what we were really destined to be. In other words, he was cutting what was in between us,” Carol swallowed hard before continuing, “Thor and I… what we had was just… no strings attached, we were just a bunch of loners who were constantly seeking for a quick fuck. He had moved on, and so did I.” For a moment, thick silence followed, only the quiet humming of the car could be heard. She pulled the car on the parking area near her house and turned the engine off, yet they stayed inside.

“Carol… whatever you think is for Thalia’s own good, it’s really up to you,” Valkyrie unbuckled her seatbelt, “I still trust you but don’t say I never warned you,” she said softly, sounding sympathetic towards Carol. She went out first and took the chance to carry Thalia out and headed inside the house. Carol could only lean her head forward against the steering wheel, staying inside her car for a couple of minutes more.

* * *

“Your Majesty,” a man bowed to his knee to pay respects to the King who had his back against him, “we couldn’t find Commander Brunnhilde. However, our radar detected her signals and we figured the coordinates of her last sighting before she went offline.” It perked his attention and faced the messenger, “Well, where’s her location?”

“It appears that there is a possibility she’s in Midgard, Your Majesty,” he replied.

He turned again to the large stained windows. It was an intricated art of the image of Asgard crafted in honor of his people and the Allfather, illuminating the throne room with sunlight that streams in like a flamboyant guest. “Earth,” he muttered. The domain that he hadn’t heard from for years, giving him an assumption that the planet was living in order and harmony. There were days while he sat in his throne, his thoughts would wander elsewhere to the planet which he considered the second closest to home. He missed the friends he had left there and wished he was with them to unwind from his duties as King.

“Do you want us to send a search team for the commander, my liege?”

His Majesty held his hand at him, thinking about finding Brunnhilde by his own wouldn’t be such a bad idea. It would be a refresher, freeing himself against the constraints of ruling inside the palace and listening to his subjects fighting over which progressive projects for the nation should be passed first. He could use this as an escapade, at the same time, he would be visiting some old friends to catch up. It had been a while and he felt he had aged a thousand years more since he assumed his position as Asgard’s ruler.

“No need. Tell the elders I will be gone for a couple of weeks. Send in my brother here, I need to speak to him this instant,” he instructed the messenger and he complied right away. After pacing in the throne room for a few minutes, the grandiose doors opened widely and a man dressed in green and black robes emerged, “I was told that my presence is needed.”

He walked to him and said, “Brother, I’ll have to find Valkyrie since she hasn’t returned from her search.”

Loki’s brows raised in question, “and you’re telling me that because…”

He clucked his tongue, “Well… I want to be assured you won’t do anything that will be enough to banish you from here.”

“I’m afraid I cannot promise that.”

“Loki,” he growled.

He was clearly messing him up but Loki was enjoying seeing his brother in distress, “Yes, yes, drama queen. I will fend off the elders for you. You owe me that golden scepter in return.” They walked outside the premises of the throne room and lead themselves to the sanctuary. The sanctuary was made in memory of Heimdall and it was supposed to replicate his observatory. It was also the place where he can activate the Bifrost to access passage into the Nine Realms. He stepped on the middle of the glass dome room, preparing himself to summon magic.

“Thor,” he heard Loki called out.

“Yes?”

“Do prepare yourself,” Thor was confused at his words but time was running out so he only nodded as his reply. With that, he had summoned the Bifrost and he was drawn into the rainbow tunnel at a light speed that leads to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parts of Carol's monologue were taken from the comics, and Thor also had a line taken from the movie Avengers. You know where I mean.
> 
> Apologies if my writing style has been incoherent because of the switching of POVs lately. I tried to make this centered on Carol but the opportunity to let Thor share his own insights would be wasted so that's that. 
> 
> Let's just say this chapter is the calm before the storm. We're getting there folks so see you all soon 'til the next update!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a week since Endgame was released and I want to tell everyone that this chapter and the future ones after have heavy references from the film so there are spoilers if you haven't seen it. You may choose not to read this or you may proceed but with utmost caution.
> 
> Also, I just want to let a little steam because in all honesty, Thor in this film really disappointed me. I am not referring to his drastic change of his physical appearance but it was how he was being portrayed here, he was turned into a comic relief. There are more appropriate ways to handle trauma but this ain't it. Only Taika Waititi really knows Thor. Once again, let's forget that some parts of the film even existed in this fic lol 
> 
> So this one's sort of a fix-it, just the first part tho.

New York was a vast and intricate labyrinth of noisy streets and alleys. The honking of the vehicles could already be heard even before the sun had risen, it was, after all, the city that never sleeps. He could smell the fresh batch of sweet and delectable cinnamon rolls being baked for the afternoon snack rush from the shop just a few blocks away from the Sanctum Sanctorum. Looking ahead and seeing through the layers of protective barrier covering the planet, Stephen Strange was on his daily routine of monitoring the status of the Earth’s skies at the same time guarding the Sanctum. It was agreed upon the remaining Avengers to continue their mission in protecting the planet from any future alien invasion (just in case) thus, Doctor Strange was assigned for the particular task. His job wasn’t that difficult as he was certain no invasions and devastating cataclysm would occur since the fall of the Mad Titan years ago. It was safe to say that none of the futures he had foreseen would put them again on a crisis. Earth was at peace.

Until he had heard a faded sound of a bang from the other side of the skies, then he saw a glowing beam of colors trying to pass through the shield he put up. His guard was up and was readying himself for action, his Cloak of Levitation magically appeared and wrapped around his shoulders, but when Stephen looked closely, it wasn’t a laser beam from an alien ship nor it was a comet, it was something familiar. Realizing it then, he waved his hand in a circular motion with his two forefingers wearing the Sling Ring raised ahead. Flecks of gold sparked the sky, opening a portal and immediately he opened another on the Sanctum’s rooftop. The beam gained entrance and was finally transported on land. When it was clear from the blinding beam, The Sorcerer Supreme nodded knowingly at the figure who he hadn’t seen for a while.

“Didn’t we actually agree to ask permission first if you were to use the Bifrost?” he asked.

“Only when I am someone who imposes a threat, yes?”

Stephen only shook his head gently, “That I can assure you are not,” his lips stretched into a welcoming smile, “Long time no see, Thor Odinson. Want beer while we catch up?

Thor was indeed enjoying his visit to the once he called the wizard who magically gives him a bottomless mug of beer. But because he no longer had the Time Stone to reverse time, they only had to pour the beer shot after shot. His other sorcerer friend, Wong, was also with them although only speaking when he was spoken to. He later excused himself to make some tea. The two of them were discussing how everything had been going while he was in his newfound Asgard, how were his former teammates have been coping and about their recent endeavors while he was away. “I am not exactly sure how they are doing now or where they are. You know we have parted ways a long time ago and sometimes, they are hard to keep up with now that everyone has somehow healed.”

Thor’s eyes were downcast, staring at his fingers threaded together on his lap “You are right, but I still think about them all the time. Being king sometimes make you feel lonely sitting on your throne alone, to a certain point you would wish you were just back in a time where you’re in a field fighting monsters and villains with them.”

Stephen silently gazed at the man sitting opposite him. He first knew about the god when he beckoned him inside the Sanctum with his brother. There he brought him to their father, Odin, who then had gone shortly. He didn’t know Thor that much nor they considered themselves such great friends, but a part of Stephen knew the kind of grief he went through. His sister died and blamed himself for failing to save her but vowed to become someone who would soon save lives. However, if the former surgeon lost a sister and a career, Thor lost not only his father, but also his mother, his lover, his home, and himself. Then the final war came and lost two of his friends he considered his family. He was god, yes, but he was no Atlas, he barely carried the weight of the burden on his shoulders years ago. To see him pick up the pieces of his shattered heart and keep it inside his pocketful of worries as he stepped up to become a king, Stephen felt in his heart that Thor was trying to make amends with his past and become the better person he had always wanted to be.

“You know I used to hold the stone of time and it’s tempting to use it sometimes, to reverse some regretful events in my past. But not even time can heal until you learn to let go. It’s hard when you’re left behind but it’s also hard when you’re the one who stays,” he stood from his seat and patted Thor on his shoulder, “I think you understand that.”

He looked up and gave the Sorcerer a small yet sad smile, “I do now.”

They continued chatting when they decided to head outside and stay on the rooftop. A tinge of orange and pink hues appeared as the sun disappeared in the horizon. Thor gazed longingly at the skies before he remembered why he returned to Earth in the first place, “My visit here is not actually just for your bottomless beer trick, which turned out to be of no use now, but my purpose serves to seek for my friend, Valkyrie, who allegedly crashed her spacecraft here on Earth. She’s been missing for three weeks but if I follow the timezone here, she’s been away for a month.”

Doctor Strange stroked his beard thoughtfully, “I see but as far as I know, within the protective barrier there were no signs of a spacecraft crashing down here in New York within the past month.”

He sighed, “I don’t know where to start searching for her. Can you find her like how you found my father back then?”

“I pulled a strand of your hair to help me summon a portal to where he was since Odin was a direct relative of yours. I’m afraid I can’t with your friend this time,” Strange said in honesty.

“But you found Carol…”

“Ah, the Captain,” Stephen shrugged coolly, “With the help of her tiny communicator before, yes.”

Thor nodded understandingly, “Then I guess I am on my own.”

The dark-haired man placed his hands inside his pockets and leaned on the stone wall, “Or you can ask help from Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D.” Thor’s eyes widened slowly, realizing that he could find Valkyrie using their radars and borrow a quinjet for searching. For sure, with their advanced and state of the art technologies, they can help him track her down.

His thoughts were interrupted when Stephen spoke again, “You said you were looking for a Valkyrie?” The blond man’s brows furrowed, “Well, yes, she’s a Valkyrie but we call her Valkyrie-like it’s her name.” The Sorcerer frowned at him but brushed the subject afterward.

He wanted to tell him what he had on mind ever since their first encounter, “Right after I opened the portal to your father and you and Loki proceeded, I was testing the stone and saw different futures, particularly yours,” he went closer to Thor, “a future beyond the years after the war.”

The Asgardian King’s face became serious as he was interested to know what Stephen saw in his future. Could it be tragic again? A happy ending for him? Another war that would erupt in Asgard? He wasn’t sure.

As if he read his mind that was full of wondering, Stephen answered his questions, “As I did before when I investigated the possibilities of defeating Thanos, they were almost all tragedies. Yours were too.” Thor felt his heart torn like it was eaten by a wolf at his chest, sudden melancholia hung over him like a black cloud, “My life has been built upon tragedies in the beginning, why must I be surprised?”

“Because I know that you’re on the right path this time,” Stephen reassured him, “there’s a distinct future that awaits you. You’ll soon meet what you had in the past and what you’ll have in the future.”

The god of thunder didn’t have enough knowledge when it comes to time traveling, but he wasn’t also sure if Stephen was speaking in paradox or about the scientific methods of time traveling. Though they had done it before, Thor was sure he wasn’t referring to travel back in time just for his past to meet with his future. He remembered his brother’s words to him before he departed to the planet. Could it be that Loki had an idea of what Stephen was referring? It made everything more confusing than ever.

“You’re not making any sense, Stephen.” Instead of answering, he summoned a portal to where it seemed to be the location of the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters.

“If I tell you what exactly happens, it won’t happen,” was his practical answer. Thor slowly stepped closer to the portal; his feet were already on the patch of grasslands of the building. Before Doctor Strange could close it, he turned to him and asked, “When will I know that what you saw is happening?” the Sorcerer was quiet for a moment, his expression was calm, but his eyes were telling Thor something else: he was telling him to cling on this possibility to happen.

“When that future reminds you so much of that past, Thor. You’ll know,” then saying his farewell to him, Stephen closed the portal. Just in time, Wong appeared while carrying a tray with teacups and a hot pot of tea, “Where did the god go?”

Stephen poured himself a cup of chamomile tea, “Something is happening like this tea; a battle is brewing.”

Wong suddenly dropped the tray on the glass table, his face contorted alarmingly in a grimace, “You saw the future? Who are we fighting? Battle? What battle?”

The Sorcerer Supreme simply sipped his tea and answered, “Child custody.”

* * *

 

“Thalia! Have you put your sword inside the car already?” Donned in her white vest, bringing with her the helmet, Thalia sprinted downstairs to grab her foil placed on the counter table, “On it, ma!” then she ran outside and went to the awaiting vehicle. That day was her first fencing tournament and the school allowed Thalia to join for the junior division. Though she had her trainer for fencing, she enjoyed her lessons with her Aunt Valkyrie and learned more on sword fighting. Valkyrie even bestowed her an enchanted dagger. It was among the lost armories she found with its blade that wouldn’t slice or hurt once used against its rightful owner. It was forged by the Vanir themselves. The other day, Thalia went up to Carol with her dagger, much to her mother’s appalled look, and smiled brightly at her, “Can I be a Valkyrie when I grow up?”

Grabbing Thalia’s small sling bag on her office desk, Carol momentarily froze as she suddenly heard the familiar beeping sound coming out of her bedroom. She barged inside the room, heading to the closet, and frantically opened it. There, she found the communicator beeping desperately, telling her one thing that a planet somewhere in one of the galaxies needed her help. Drawing in a sharp breath, her fingers tapped on the buttons and the communicator projected a hologram of an old ally, “Talos.”

“Captain,” the Skrull general nodded, “it’s been a while since we’ve seen you in action. We did keep our promise to you that we won’t bother you unless…”

“There’s someone wreaking havoc,” she said in a low. Carol heard hurried footsteps approaching her room, “Carol, are we ready to go? We might miss the tournament and Thalia might get forfeit.” She remained silent and could only stare at the hologram, not even bothering to answer Valkyrie.

“Carol? Is something wrong?”

This time, she turned to her, “for the first time in years, I received a distress signal,” her voice came out barely audible. The car honked outside impatiently; they only had a few minutes until they could join the tournament. “Captain?” Talos interjected as she was spacing out.

“For a moment,” Carol switched the communicator off. She felt a hand on her drooping shoulder, “Then go and help them,” Valkyrie encouraged but it didn’t dwindle the tension in Carol, “I didn’t miss any of Thalia’s recitals or school plays. This is her first tournament, Valkyrie, this means so much to her! And I can’t… just miss this too.”

“Being a mother still won’t erase your identity as a hero. I’m sure your daughter can understand.”

Closing her eyes in worry, she pinched the bridge of her nose, “I haven’t told her who I am.”

“Then it’s time, Danvers,” Valkyrie got hold of the bag and started walking out of the room and down the stairs, “I got your back. Go save the universe for today. And if you can, come back by dinner.” Before Carol could have the chance to protest, Valkyrie had already gone inside the car and drove away. At this moment, she was left with no choice but to heed her advice. Before she became a mother, she was first a protector of the galaxies even beyond her reach. Seven years of raising her daughter almost made Carol forget that she could blast photon or fly beyond the skies of the Earth. Thalia brought tranquillity in her life, something she never expected as a hero before. But now that danger was calling, Carol just had to go back as the person that was just hidden beneath and never gone. She’ll worry about Thalia later. She slipped in her suit and she felt the power awakened inside her, it never felt this good again.

Without second thoughts, Captain Marvel spoke with command over her communicator, “Coordinates. Now.”

* * *

 

The headquarters had been built and rebuilt and relocated throughout history since its establishment. All the newest features of the skyscraper were built with no sentimentality for the old ways. Agents and people in suits were crossing paths as they all headed to their destination and assignments. Thor didn’t know if Coulson or Maria were still working for the organization so that he could approach them instead of facing their director. He walked towards the building and the twin glass doors slid open, he found his way to the receptionist and asked, “Uh, I would like to see Fury, Director Fury, I mean,” he cleared his throat in embarrassment.

The man, who was clearly a new recruit, only stared at him and said, “Do you have any set appointments or business with him?”

He shrugged and said “Well, it’s none of your business,” Thor gave him a tight smile.

“I hate to break it to you but it’s our standard operating procedure. And yes, it’s my business to know if you have any business with the director. You may see your way out if there are none, sir.”

Thor gawked at him for dismissing him like that, he pointed his finger at him “Hey, now, don’t be like that because you see my friend has been missing and she–“

“Security!” the man didn’t even listen but barked at the guards by the entrance, referring at Thor for them to bring him out. Two agents were already holding him by his shoulders as he helplessly continued to explain his intentions. “Thor?” he heard a voice that echoed around the hall and sighed in huge relief as he knew who it was.

“Phil, Son of Coul! Look,” he turned to the man behind the counter desk, “I’m an old friend of his.”

Phil hurried his pace to them, “What are you doing here? And what are you two doing to him? Don’t you know this man is a god and an Avenger?”

The two agents looked at each other and felt embarrassed then they stepped back away from Thor, “You could have just said you’re the god of thunder,” Phil said closely in a low voice.

“Not when I am wearing Midgardian clothes, you see,” he was wearing a brown leather jacket with a clean white shirt inside, a pair of washed denim, and low cut sneakers, “it’s for blending in.”

The agent nodded slowly, “What can we help you, anyway?”

“A friend of mine got lost control and crashed her spacecraft here but we’re not sure of her exact location. I was about to talk this with Director Fury but I was held down here until you came.”

Phil’s brows furrowed, “I see but Fury is currently out of the country for a meeting there in Berlin.”

Thor turned to the receptionist again, “Hey, lad, you could have just told me he isn’t here,” to which the man avoided his stare. “But I think we can still help you. Come with me then,” Phil led him to an elevator and pressed the 12th floor. It was where they can find the intelligence office and their agents working on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s satellites and looking down on their computers all the time. They approached a middle-aged techie man who was currently tracking civilians in danger. Phil asked if he could locate a crashed spacecraft and if there were any reports of it then but was failed to report, “Yes, it’s in a small town in Boston, crashed in the middle of the woods.”

“Can you confirm if there are casualties?” Phil zoomed in the monitor of the satellite map.

“No but it means that the pilot is still out there and alive,” replied the agent. Coulson patted his shoulder and let him resume to his work. Thor was on his feet and wanted to search for Valkyrie as soon as possible. He requested if he could be brought to the location immediately. They went to the headquarter’s hangar as Coulson was calling someone through his earpiece. Thor hadn’t been into one of their underground facilities but he was amazed at the wide array of quinjets, aircraft, and other airborne mechanisms stored inside. “I’m requesting for a pilot to assist you there. The thing is, you’ll only be there for a few hours to assess the area and then you’ll have to come back here since it’s already nighttime,” Coulson resumed talking to someone on his phone.

Thor continued to scan the hangar, observing engineers who were building on a prototype of a new aircraft until his eyes landed on a spacecraft docked in a faraway corner of the facility. A strange feeling of familiarity tug on his feet and he found himself looking closely at it. When he was already a few inches away, he saw the visible markings etched on its metal plate, _CD-616._

“Unfortunately, there are no pilots available who could join you so that means the search will just start tomorrow,” Coulson said behind him but he paid no attention. He placed his hand on the metal and felt that dust had covered it already, it only meant that the spacecraft had been there for a long time.

“This was Carol’s. Why is it here?” he asked. The agent only shook his head, “We have no idea. Captain left it here and had never retrieved it since then. Not that she would need that anyway since she can survive in space without any support.”

Thor gazed back at the spacecraft in front of him, a feeling of suspiciousness suddenly arouse, “That means she’s been here on Earth all along?”

Coulson’s lips pursed, “We haven’t heard from her, Thor. Either she disappeared in space or stayed here living in low profile, no one really knows,” he then told him that he could stay in a reserved facility to stay in for the night. With one last look at the spacecraft, Thor and Phil went back up to the higher ground.

* * *

 

It was a different emergency occurrence that Carol had to respond. She was currently a thousand light-years away from C-53 as Talos gathered her in his spaceship. He explained to her that there weren’t any commotions erupting nor the inhabitants of the spaceship, made up of about ten thousand tonnes of ancient rusting metal and it was humongous than what he had seen before, were attacking the planet Berhert, the home planet of the Sagittarians. But he was certain it was rather suspicious, “Maybe this ship is only passing by, it’s not attacking the planet,” Carol said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Talos swiped the screen and zoomed in closely, “It looks like they’re deploying… aren’t those omnicrafts?” right on his words, a dozen of omnicrafts were starting to fire at the planet. Carol’s body started to glow and she triggered her helmet, “Get me there, now!” He opened the ramp of the ship then she jumped out. The heat was immense yet her body embraced its power. She could feel the pulse of the energy coursing through her veins as she rapidly flew into space like a shooting star. An omnicraft noticed her presence and began to fire at her. She dodged the laser with ease and shot it with her own photon. She blasted through another one and it exploded into pieces.

“Captain, inside those are holograms. They’re remotely controlled by the Sovereign,” Talos said over her earpiece. She again destroyed two at once, “What do they want?”

“This planet had a history with the Guardians before,” he replied. Carol plunged further into the planet, landing on a Sovereign soldier. She combatted the rest with photon and fists until they were entirely expunged. She caught one by his neck who was cowardly running away from her, “Why are you attacking this place?”

The soldier violently shook his head, refusing to give her answers. “Answer or you will vanish.” To no avail, he didn’t give in to her. It was enough reason for Carol to blast photon through his head. Looking up, the ship was starting to withdraw and the omnicrafts were retreating, turning around on the opposite direction. Carol shot up and chased it but it was too late for the ship had already jumped into another cosmic dimension. “I’ll check if there are injured civilians within the area,” she spoke over the communicator. However, she didn’t have to look further into as a group of Sagittarians was keeping up their pace until they’ve reached her. With them was a blue-skinned lady, dressed in her own distinguished armor, and on her forehead was a red gem.

“You’re Captain Marvel,” her grey eyes filled with awe as she looked at Carol, “thank you for helping us. I am Daydra, the Princess of the Sagittarians.”

Carol slightly bowed her head, “Pleased to meet you, Your Highness. Can I ask why they were here attacking you?”

“They needed something back,” a deep voice spoke up from the group, “but we don’t know where it is. They’ve been deploying their fleet here for the last 3 days.”

“The Anulax batteries,” Daydra added, “are what the Sovereign has been looking after for it is said to be their primary source of energy. The Guardians of the Galaxy once visited this planet and so they assume that they left some of the batteries here.”

Carol bit the inside of her cheeks, her brows furrowing, “Don’t they have enough of those? Why would they hunt for just a single or two batteries?”

Daydra’s eyes hardened, “Because they’re trying to awaken someone using the Anulax, capable of becoming the most powerful being in the universe.”

Her face was masked stoically, “To save or to destroy?” she asked darkly.

The princess gave her an impotent expression, “the latter, I’m afraid.”

 

She returned to Talos’ spaceship after the Sagittarians thanked her for helping them fight the Sovereign’s goons. They wanted Carol to stay and put up a thanksgiving send-off but she politely declined for she needed to come home as soon as possible. There was another matter that she had to take care of back home. “Wouldn’t be that this was the Guardians’ job to look after?” she said with a slight tone of indignant. Talos sighed and leaned back against his seat, “I suppose so. But you’re the fastest one to respond when it comes to this.”

She sat on the co-pilot’s seat and buckled up, “Let’s just… get me home.”

Stars were already visible and the night has loomed over the town when Carol descended from the skies. Everyone was probably asleep already but she saw single lighting coming from one of the houses. It turned out to be Esmeralda’s. Valkyrie had sent her a message that Thalia wanted to spend the night with her nana four hours ago. Carol reckoned that her daughter got upset that she wasn’t able to attend the tournament, neither did she expect that it would take her long to finish her mission. A part of her wished that Talos didn’t contact her today, she hoped that the Guardians arrived there before her but the Sagittarians were the one who sent the signal so they personally wanted her to help. Nonetheless, she decided to head straight home and let Thalia stay in her nana’s home for the night.

Opening the door, the first thing that caught her attention in the dark was the glimmering medal shone by the moonlight. Carol picked the medal from the coffee table and realized it was gold. Her heart swelled with pride and joy as she smiled softly; her little girl won first place in the tournament. She placed it back the table and went to turn the lights on but it was futile since electricity was suddenly out and she found herself cursing. Can they get their power source right? she bitterly thought. Too tired to regenerate electricity using her manipulation, she let her hands faintly glow to see through the dark and retreated to her room. She was too engrossed on watching her reflection that she didn’t hear the muffled footsteps coming to her room and failed to notice a beam of a flashlight illuminating until a tiny voice gasped, “Mama?”

Carol’s head whipped behind her shoulder and saw Thalia by the door, “Thalia… I thought you were with your nana.”

Her daughter continued to stare at her, “Mama, your hand.”

Realizing her words, her hand dimmed and returned to its normal state. She slowly went closer to her, “Baby, it’s okay… it’s just…” Thalia’s eyes caught the star sigil on her chest, “Why you didn’t tell me that you are a superhero?”

Carol kneeled and held her hands, “I… I’m sorry, my love. I didn’t get to see you in your tournament but I’m very, very proud of you, okay?”

“Did you do superhero job?”

She chuckled softly, “Yes, I did.”

“So, Aunt Valkyrie lied ‘cause she said that you are gonna submit papers for work.”

Carol cocked an amused eyebrow, “Oh really?”

Thalia nodded her head cutely, “Yeah. It’s bad to lie, right?”

A pang of guilt stabbed the mother’s heart. She hadn’t been quite honest to her lately but half of what she had told her before, about her and her father were half-meant. She just needed time for Thalia to understand why she had to keep some things from her.

Carol cupped her face with her warm hands, “Thalia, you’ll understand why there are things that we can’t tell you now. It doesn’t mean that we’re lying but soon you’ll know them only when you’re ready,” she brought their foreheads together and just enjoyed this kind of peaceful moment with her. Her Thalia was growing up so fast and Carol wanted her to stay as she is.

“Are you not mad at mama for missing your tournament?”

“No, because I love you so much more now that you are a superhero,” Thalia giggled.

With that, Carol rubbed her nose softly against hers, “I love you. And if there is a world beyond the universe that we have and until my heart beats its last, I will still love you,” she held the tears that stung her eyes at bay, “Always remember that, my daughter. My Little Marvel.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you may have noticed that I am including elements from the comic book itself and infusing it with the MCU to fit the narrative.
> 
> the doctor knows best eh and knows the truth but didn't even spoil it for thor, be a good man like stephen lol
> 
> pls don't be mad that thor and thalia haven't met each other until now... pls?? i promise we will get there and it will be... uh emotional??
> 
> i wonder who's this villain tho hhmmm


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything to say but here's the most awaited update you all have been waiting. I guess.

When the clock stroke at exactly 8 A.M., Thor, along with an agent, was already taking a flight for his search in Boston. Phil had called the director to double check if he was granted to use one of the quinjets and Fury didn’t have to protest since he was currently in a middle of his second trip en route Edinburgh. Too tired even, added Phil. And so, they were on their way to the location where Valkyrie had crashed her spacecraft. The folks at S.H.I.E.L.D tried to reach her signals, but they concluded that her communicators were destroyed during the crash as well. He began to worry if she got severely injured or worse if her body was hidden somewhere and someone had gotten hold of it. He shook his head and cleared his thoughts of any assumptions that were negative. Valkyrie had been one of his sources of strength ever since their friendship began when they first met at Sakaar. Though their encounter wasn’t entirely pleasant as she held him hostage and sold off to the Grandmaster, she saved his life, to say the least. Valkyrie had a grim past during her battle with the goddess of death and self-exiled herself, however, she once told him that she somehow owes Thor for letting her realize that there was still hope left in Asgard.

_Asgard is not a place, it’s the people._

“In about three minutes, we’ll be landing now so please remain seated.”

The agent, who introduced himself as Agent Zang, instructed him that a car was going to pick them up and transport them to the crash site. He wasn’t given enough agents to help him for the search, but he understood as this wasn’t classified as a top priority, but he at least appreciated the organization for rendering him a quinjet and Agent Zang. Talk about an Avenger’s perks. The quinjet finally landed on asphalt and when they got off, it was already midday. Thor pulled out his aviator Ray Bans and baseball cap as he felt the heat reflecting off the tarmac, the air was heavy with the scent of diesel. A black SUV was already parked, they hopped inside then drove away from the airport. “Stockbridge is still about two hours away from here,” Agent Zang checked on his laptop, coordinates from the satellite showing up on the screen, “We might need to stop by a restaurant as I’m certain you are hungry, sir.”

It made Thor smile, “I could use some beer, too.” If there was anything he also missed on Earth, it was eating greasy fast food take outs. They found a quaint diner and Thor moved swiftly into the marbled lobby inside. He ordered chicken nuggets, spicy chicken wings, fries, mashed potatoes, and a cheeseburger. “Aren’t these a little too much?” the young agent looked at the dishes served with a surprised expression.

“I am no mortal, Agent Zang. You know back in Asgard, when we have feasts, we slaughter a giant boar then we roast it,” he took a bite on a chicken wing, “then the boar would be alive again and we slaughter it if we’re still hungry,” he offered a plateful of it to Zang, “Help yourself, lad.” He smiled gratefully to Thor, “Thank you and you can call me Yifan, sir,” two cans of beer were served to them, Thor and Yifan grabbed the beers and made a toast. When they were quenched and full, the duo was back again on the road, heading on their way to Stockbridge. The long road ahead looked like an unfinished painting. The air was, of course, humid but along the way, Thor was keeping a keen eye if Valkyrie is suddenly seen walking somewhere. He checked the time stamp shown on the car’s dashboard, it was too early for sunset, but they must get there before the moon replaces the sun, “Can we get there any faster?”

To which Yifan replied, “We’re not far, sir. Almost there.” They arrived at a town with every building that was different, borrowing this and that from another era. It was an indication that they were already far from the streets jammed with cars and the hustle of the prosperous inner city of Massachusetts. The high sky rise buildings were now replaced with tall pine trees and other kinds on the sidelines of the long highway. There were residents who were still running errands, small shops and establishments were still open, and children were playing at the playground. Thor suggested they could start searching from there or ask some people if they have encountered Valkyrie at some point, “How about we split directions and come back here after two hours if we find some leads.”

The agent ran a hand through his jet-black hair and nodded at his plan, “Copy that. Good luck, sir.” Then they got out and went to the opposite streets. Thor found himself standing near a café. He scanned the tiny café made of vintage bricks huddled despondently, looking for any signs of her. Found that there was none, he continued walking on the cobblestone path. He crossed the intersecting street and found a building painted in a splash of colors, the walls designed with cartoonish figures and shapes. Thor looked through the glass windows and saw different art works that were clearly drawn by children hung on a wall. Each work was different, but he could see that some of the drawings were inspired by them, his team – _family,_ the Avengers. Looking at those, it brought him nostalgia. He had missed his friends; they were more than just his colleagues at work. So much time had passed since then, and all Thor had left was the occasional fleeting memory, the battles they’ve fought together and their victories. A smile dwelled on his face, a part of his consciousness was telling him to step inside and stay for a little while. Nonetheless, it got the best of him.

Inside the workshop were also adults who were taking up advanced lessons on art, on another room was the one for the kids to play around colors with their crayons and paintbrushes. A young man dressed in a red collared shirt approached him with a welcoming smile, “Hello, are you here to take up art classes, sir?”

Thor blinked and smiled awkwardly, “No, unfortunately. I am just here to see these drawings. It looks fun.”

The man nodded appreciatively, “Yes, art is always fun and therapeutic. If you like, you can watch these kids while they are working on their activity,” then he opened the door of the room for Thor and gestured him to go inside. He tiptoed quietly to refrain from disturbing them as they were engrossed and concentrating on their drawings. He noticed what was written on the whiteboard, _draw a hero or heroes that inspired you_. Thor observed the children from the back and saw that they were typically drawing Steve or Tony, some were the complete team, a kid even drew Bruce. Among the drawings, he didn’t notice an artwork based on him. Right, these kids were probably too young to acknowledge me, he thought in slight bitterness. As he continued observing, he noticed that there was an artwork that was different. It probably stood out. The girl’s tongue was slightly sticking out as she was brushing the background with black paint, Thor thought it was adorable. Her blonde hair was braided back, and she would twirl the ends of it when she would think of the next color. She was working alone on a single table, with a vacant chair placed opposite her. With that, he slowly sat on the empty seat. The girl paid him no attention which surprised him but as he looked further into her drawing, she was working on someone different other than the known Avengers. The figure’s costume was colored with blue and red, a star was drawn on her chest with gold stripes outlining it, the outline of her body was colored with yellow indicating that she was glowing.

 “Who are you trying to draw?” Thor gently asked her, trying to initiate a conversation, even though he perfectly knew it was Carol. Make no mistake. The girl wiped the sweat off the side of her face and smudging her supple cheek with blue paint, “Hhmm, mama said I shouldn’t really be talking to strangers,” she didn’t look up from her paper and only continued her business. Thor somehow got wounded by those words, but he couldn’t blame the child for saying those. Bad guys were everywhere kidnapping and selling children to smugglers. Thor wanted to prove to her that he wasn’t one, “Well, I can prove to you I am _not_ a bad guy who takes children.”

She shrugged, her lips pursed cutely, “We never really know.”

This kid’s trying to outsmart me, and that thought irked Thor.

“I used to know Iron Man. Tony Stark. You know?”

She was painting yellow tiny dots on the background, “Silly, mister, everybody knows Iron Man,” then she gave him that look as if he just said something ridiculous. That look, however, reminded Thor of someone who he thought could pull an exact expression from her.

“Right,” Thor placed his arms on the table, leaning forward, “I know something no ordinary person knows; he liked cheeseburgers from Burger King,” he leaned back to his chair, it was too small for him but he managed to make himself at least comfortable, “Believe me now?” he said with a smug expression. The little girl only nodded her head slowly and went back to painting her work. The more Thor observed the girl, he felt his heart became lighter. He noticed how her blue eyes twinkled in delight when she was finished with her drawing, the big, toothy grin on her face made his heart melt at the sight of her holding proudly her artwork. Was this a spark? Not that this was a pun for him since he was the god of thunder and can summon lightning, but it was a connection. Whatever this strange feeling stirring within him, it somehow made his day bearable.

“Why do you like her?” he pointed at the paper.

“Because she is the strongest superhero,” was her eager reply.

Seems like what Carol would tell when she would be playful around everybody else, Thor cackled to himself. But playful or not, he would secretly agree to her being the strongest among the Avengers, bringing an enormous spaceship down alone and fighting Thanos until he had to use an infinity stone to knock her down. “And she glows in the dark. I like to call her Captain Sparkles.” He gave a hearty laugh at Carol’s new name. Thor suddenly thought about using it to call her if they happen to meet again. Someday, he hoped. Their teacher arrived and told the children that their time was already up. They had to submit their artworks already and they could go home after. The girl wrote something on the back of the paper and Thor read it. Her name was Thalia. Then she ran to her teacher, gave the paper, and the teacher gave her praises and a star stamp on her little hand. She asked if she could show the work to her mother and the teacher nodded. She grabbed her bag on the rack and was ready to go until Thor called her.

“Thalia?” she turned to him with a curious look, “Nice work.” Thalia smiled shyly at him and waved Thor goodbye, “Bye, Mister Good Guy.” Then she headed outside the workshop, meeting with what looked like her grandmother. Thor sighed, the smile on his face never leaving. He knew that he wasn’t going to stay long in this small town but that is until he could bring Valkyrie back. A part of him hoped that he could bump into that little girl – Thalia – soon, she seemed like the type of kid Thor would love to buy ice cream for or play baseball with. His smiled widen at that thought. He soon stood and left the building, as for now, his worries resorted back to searching for his friend.

* * *

 

The creaking sound of the door sliced through the sound of frying and cutting meat as Thalia arrived in her home, a gleeful smile painted on her face. Carol was currently cooking for their dinner, her whole attention on the stove, until she felt small arms wrapping around her legs, “Mama! I am home.” She turned the stove off and picked Thalia in her arms while showering her with kisses, “Hello, kiddo, did you have fun with nana Meralda today?”

Thalia giggled, “Yes! Look,” she showed her hand with the red stamp, “my teacher from the workshop said I have a nice drawing,” she wiggled in her arms to get down and Thalia went to get her artwork then gave it to her mother. Carol’s heart soared when she realized her daughter made an artwork about her. Thalia told her that they had to draw a hero that inspired them, “But mama, even before you told me about your superpowers, you are still my superhero!” her arms flew to the air, gesturing how most heroes would fly and it made Carol laugh, floating through the air like a melody.

“That’s a really touching mother and daughter moment but can I interrupt? I’m hungry”

They turned their attention to Valkyrie who was leaning against the frame, smirking.

“Actually, we were going to prepare dinner, Your Majesty,” Carol said in a singsong voice. The three of them worked on preparing for the plates and serving the dishes on the table then they settled themselves on their seats.

“What did you find in your spacecraft today?” Carol asked Valkyrie before filling her mouth with a spoonful of lasagne.

Valkyrie darted her eyes away from her then to her own plate, “Nothing much, just a few of the armories. I retrieved an ax, a shield, and my burnt old boots. I have stored them in your garage, by the way,” she replied then took a sip of her wine.

Carol felt that she wasn’t saying something to her, but she only nodded, “I was thinking if I should contact Fury to help you with that. I remember I left my own at S.H.I.E.L.D, I can give it to you if you’re in a hurry to go home.”

Valkyrie’s shoulders slumped, “Honestly, I am quite enjoying this break here with you. I got to catch up and get to know this little Danvers as well,” she smiled at Thalia happily munching on her fried chicken, her face stuffed with food.

She tilted her head slightly and smiled genuinely, “Well, as I’ve said, you can stay for as long as you like. An extra hand in helping me take care of her is greatly appreciated.”

“You could have just told me I was going to end up as Thalia’s nanny!” The corners of Carol’s lips curled, involuntarily and she fought back hard as her cheeks swelled momentarily with the pressure, but it was no use. Her laughter erupted and Valkyrie joined in as well. Their small dinner ended with three full stomachs and fits of giggles and jokes.

 

Ever since Thalia had learned about Carol’s identity as Captain Marvel, she wouldn’t go to bed without hearing any story from one of her adventures. Every time they were both alone, she would nag Carol about it. She had told her how she got her powers, the Kree-Skrull war a long time ago, how her memories were erased that eventually reformed her into a new being, and how she decided to help other planets that needed her. Tucking them both in her covers, Thalia rested her head on her mother’s chest and Carol leaning her cheek on her head, running a hand on her back to soothe her. For a few moments, they stayed like that until Thalia looked up to her and asked, “What happened during the war with the purple bad guy?”

“You mean, Thanos?”

“Yeah. I wanna know what happened.”

She drew in a sharp breath and settled Thalia on her lap, “You remember the stones, right? Thanos used them to make people disappear. It was called the Snap.” Thalia had her hands on her mouth as she gasped in horror, “Did you disappear too, mama?”

“No, no. In fact, I helped in defeating him when I came here, right?” She tapped on her daughter’s nose. Thalia snuggled back to her mother’s arms and went silent. Carol wondered what she was thinking and so she tried to ask, “What are you thinking about, sweetie?”

“Did my dad disappear?”

Oh.

 _Oh._ No. Those words were for two reasons. One, no, he didn’t disintegrate due to the Snap, and two, this was the first time that Thalia ever asked about her father and this was like a surprise bomb drop. Carol had actually given her subtle hints about her paternal parent. Whenever her school held their annual family day, usually it was Esmeralda and Carol that would join her but she wouldn’t miss the way Thalia’s eyes longing for the kind of family the other kids at her school had. A mother and a father, together. But even with the absence of a father-figure, Carol made sure she gave her daughter the love to nourish her deeply as a child. Valkyrie had pointed it out to her about Thalia wondering where in the Nine Realms her father was at some point and she hated her for it because she was right. Boy, she really was.

Carol lightly shook her head, putting on a poignant smile, “No. But he’s somewhere safe. He’s someone better.”

“Will I ever meet him?” She brushed the stray of her hair, that look of despondency and longing in her big blue eyes just reminded her so much of him that she had to pry her eyes away from her.

“Maybe.”

* * *

 Wandering around the town’s park was in his plan for the morning before they directly go to the crash site. Thor was making sure if she did end up in this place somewhere, or they would miss the chance to meet, she was probably trying to survive in a domesticated life with strangers around. He received a static noise on his earpiece and Agent Zang’s voice came, “Sir, I think you need to come here in the athletics equipment shop, northeast from where you are.”

Hope sparked in him, “Have you found her?”

“I may have.” Thor hurriedly walked to the said shop where he found the agent inside. He looked everywhere but there were no signs of Valkyrie, Agent Zang walked to him, “We haven’t technically found her but the owner of this shop claims that she had seen her twice this month.” They approached the counter where they found a stout woman arranging pieces of football equipment, “Excuse me, ma’am, can you tell us where you think she is right now?” Agent Zang held the picture of Valkyrie again. The woman stopped on her work and went near them, “I don’t know but when she visited here, she was with a kid. That kid was our constant customer here,” she opened the receipts’ book, “I think I can recall the girl’s name… her name is Thalia.”

Thor barely whispered the name back but it didn’t escape Zang’s ears, “Ring any bells, sir?”

The image of the child he found yesterday in the workshop flashed in his mind. Then all of a sudden, Stephen’s words to him resurfaced, what he said about his future and how something – _someone_ would remind him about what he had in the past. Could it be that Thalia was a link to him somehow? No wonder he was comfortable with her even in their first meet. Why would Valkyrie befriend a child when she herself admitted that she wasn’t good with kids? But one key already gave away that Thalia was someone who would be important to him; the way she knew about Captain Marvel and how she was so enamored of her artwork about the heroine that inspired her.

Everything about Thalia reminded him of Carol.

 _Do prepare yourself_.

With no hesitations, he boldly asked the woman, desperation for answers evident in his eyes, “I need to know their address. Please.” 

* * *

 

“I don’t understand why the Sovereign would back away whenever they see you coming for a counter-attack.”

“They’re afraid of me, that’s it,” Carol’s lips curved into a smile, “but we’re far from knowing what they’re true intentions are, is it?”

“Not exactly,” Talos folded his arms and lifted his shoulder in a half shrug, “what the Princess of Sagittarians told you was true, they’re making a near-god being. That’s what the folks in a space bar from Torfa also said.”

She nibbled on her bottom lip as she walked towards the exit of the spaceship. The view of her home planet above with cloud-blurred contours of seas and continents and a vague mottling of grey and brown and green, topped at the pole by an icecap. The huge mass of land beneath her was now blinking with city lights. It was breathtaking. “Do you think they would come to Earth?”

Talos blew out his cheeks, “We hope they won’t, Capt.” Then he pushed the red button and the exit opened, “Until the next distress.” She nodded and triggered her helmet, “ Til then,” and she jumped, flying down to land on the planet. Coming back on her noble work as a hero, it was a breather for her since she had been antsy for years not being able to receive any distress signals. But it was becoming frustrating because it meant that she had to leave Thalia for longer hours and come home when she’s already asleep. This was a responsibility and risk she had to take from then on.

Landing on the front lawn, the house was quiet and dark. Carol slowly opened the door as to refrain from disturbing her sleeping daughter from her room. Thalia, however, was a heavy sleeper and she doubted she would even wake up. Triggering her helmet off, she sensed something different in the atmosphere of her home. Through the dark, she scanned her living room and tiptoed carefully, staying in full alert. She expected that the Sovereign would come after her since she took down most of their omnicrafts and disrupted their mission on ransacking other planets for the stolen Anulax batteries. She approached the wall that attached the switch of the lights, her other hand felt hot as it slowly glowed. With a flick of the switch, the room was illuminated but as her eyes adjusted to the lights, the living room was empty of any presence.

“You’ve never changed.”

Carol froze, her hand slowly unclenching itself. The colors drained from her face and the hairs on the back of her neck stood as that deep voice that drawled sent shivers down her spine, tingling her nerves. Every beat of her heart was a turbulent push from within, her breaths came in short and shallow. As if the world had tilted upside down, slowly, she turned to the presence behind her and swallowed hard.

“What are you doing here?” that was all words that she could manage out of her lips.

Intense electric blue eyes yet with a mixture of being wounded pierced through hers, his jaw was set, both sadness and anger clouded his features.

“To see you,” he inched closer, eyes not taking away from hers, “and to demand an explanation,” when the timbre of his voice lowered, Carol knew he meant business.

Thor was here, in her home, after seven years.

 _Never say I didn’t warn you._ Now she hated Valkyrie even more for being right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for patiently waiting for this update! Do bear with me because life has been pretty hectic lately but there's no way I will abandon this story at all. Thank you once again for reading as we've already hit 2k views wew it's a first for me. Let me know what you guys still think as I appreciate your comments so much!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It feels that I was away for weeks when it was just for days but I wasn't really just on my writing mood lately but now I'm slowly bouncing back. To those who commented on the previous chap that they had been waiting for this fateful event of their lives, same because I myself had to patiently write until I got into that chapter lol
> 
> Here is it guys, the confrontation *dun dun duuun*

Thor only intended to seek for Valkyrie. Then he met a little girl out of the blue, now he was seeking for Valkyrie _and_ answers. Carol had kept everything under her wing just fine for the last seven years. Only then, the very moment she had longed to avoid was now unfolding right in front of her own eyes. A win for truth and a loss of sacrifice, they knew which side they fell. His gaze was intense, but it still didn’t conceal the confusion in his eyes. She held her chin up and her eyes were unwavering, but she felt her insides squirm and melt into a puddle.

“You’re trespassing,” she first broke the millennium of silence, pointing out the fact that he broke into her house. If this was such a different circumstance, Carol would have already greeted him and ask about how he was but no, the tension clouding the room was too heavy to ignore.

“Really, now? The last time we were all over each other, you never lock the door because you expect that I’ll come into your room any minute,” he retorted.

Carol only brushed off his sarcasm, “Look, if you’re here for Valkyrie, yes, she’s been staying with me since she couldn’t come home. I can wake her up for you,” then she walked past him to make her way upstairs but stopped on her tracks when his words reverberated lowly in the room.

“Let her sleep. She can wait.”

She scoffed, slightly facing him, “I thought you were so worried about her that you came all the way from –“

“Why?” he turned towards her, this time there was no heat in his voice, but it was filled with hurt and disappointment. Her shoulders tensed, inhaling a sharp breath but she remained quiet.

Thor continued, “The shop owner downtown saw Valkyrie with a child,” he saw how her face fell, “that woman was never comfortable with children around until that.”

Carol shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant, “I don’t know, maybe people can change within the years they have lived, haven’t you realized that?”

He exasperatingly rubbed both his palms to his face, “That’s not the point I was trying to say!”

“Then stop being ambiguous and get to it!” her voice slowly rose in each word.

Dead in the eye, he released everything he had felt since he realized what happened during last time they met, “Why didn’t you tell me that you have a child?”

Carol narrowed her eyes at him, “So, you’re just here to ask me what I have been doing in my life?”

Thor hung his head low, “The last time we met on that hill, you had something you wanted to talk about, but you stopped yourself and left,” then he looked back to her, “You were going to tell me that you were carrying _our_ child, weren’t you?”

She threaded her fingers through her blonde locks, “And now you’re assuming she’s yours.”

His brows creased, his expression contorted in confusion, “Are you trying to imply that you have been sleeping with other men?”

Carol’s eyes widened and threw her hands in disbelief, “It’s no one’s business who I had been with,” she sneered, “I remember that our relationship, or us being fuck buddies, was never exclusive, Thor. We made it clear.”

Thor exhaled deeply, “If I didn’t tell you that I decided to ascend the throne, you would have said it then, right? It’s because I chose to be king.”

Closing her eyes, she bit her lip and gently shook her head, “You made the right decision to be with your people,” she murmured.

He slumped on the couch and rested his arms on his knees, “Seven years, Carol. _Seven. Years.”_

Her eyes started to glimmer with tears, feeling her walls were about to crumble, and Carol averted them anywhere but at him, “You were just slowly overcoming what you feared. You were becoming someone better, someone, who was healing from the damages caused by the war… I couldn’t stand on your way,” _A child would have been too much for you to think of._ It was no use to argue with him about his connection to Thalia, he had found a way to figure out as she knew Valkyrie never mentioned this to him once.

“That’s still not an excuse for you to keep it a secret. You had her alone all these years,” he stood again, “I could have helped her walk her first step or hear her speak her first word. I could have stayed up late when she couldn’t sleep. You should have let me help raise her,” he felt his anger slowly boiling within and he had to control his tone.

Carol’s face quirked up in a painful smile, “It wasn’t easy raising Thalia alone, yes. But it doesn’t mean that we weren’t doing fine.”

 “I first met Thalia in that workshop,” slowly, Thor went near to her, “I couldn’t explain what I felt when I was around her. But never in my whole life that a fleeting moment could feel something _so_ right,” he halted when their heaving chests were just inches away, “I don’t need any tests to prove that Thalia’s mine because I know that she is, just as much as she is to you, Carol.”

Now there was silence and it gnawed her insides, like a gaping void. It clung to them like a poisonous cloud, thick and heavy, that it could choke the life from them. They didn’t even notice someone’s presence coming down the stairs until she spoke softly, “Thor?”

They turned their attention and Carol backed away from him. Thor looked to see who it was, “Valkyrie.”

Her curls were tied into a messy bun, she was still a little drowsy from her sleep, “You’re here this late at night, huh.” Before she could say anything else, Thor dragged her with him outside of the house then to the patio, the chill of the night seeped through their skins.

“You know, I should be thanking the gods that you’re alright and alive,” he said. At that, Valkyrie chuckled. He had always been the caring one, but he didn’t really have to descend to this planet just to find her.

Before she could open her mouth, he cut her off, “You knew about this all along?” Her lips pressed into a thin line and looked on the non-existent dirt on her foot.

“I heard your conversation with Carol. And yes,” she shifted her hazel eyes to him, “I knew. Since the day she was still pregnant.”

Hearing those words made him feel that there was a sudden knife that cut through his heart. He rested his hands and gripped on the wooden railing of the patio, “Why did you keep this from me? I thought you were loyal to me,” his voice was dangerously low.

Valkyrie was completely taken aback but she scoffed, “Hey, Thor, listen here,” she hissed, “I thought you knew me better. If there was one thing you should never do; never, _ever_ , question my loyalty to you. You of all people must know that.” He didn’t say anything back to her, so she added, “I made Carol a promise and I kept it. The truth about the child should better come from her and not from me.”

“That’s why you haven’t decided to come home to Asgard,” he faced her, “you’re here helping take care of Thalia.”

She half-shrugged, leaning on a pillar, “Partly because my spacecraft is completely destroyed. But yeah, I am making up to her as her godmother,” then she excused herself to go back inside and told him that she would be back. For a moment, Thor felt envious towards Valkyrie knowing that she had already spent her days with the child and probably earned her trust. He started imagining how they usually spend their time with each other playing then Valkyrie introducing her some things about the world she came from. He thought of all the lost years that he could have spent with his child. _His_ daughter. Thor still found it unbelievable because the idea of producing an heir was still far sitting at the back of his mind because it was true, his priority was to rebuild Asgard and bring his people back. But here they are.

Valkyrie came back after two minutes and said, “Do you have any shelter to sleep for the night?”

He shook his head, “I let my agent send himself home first since I knew my visit here would take longer.”

She nodded understandingly, “Well, we can go home now to Asgard, but Carol offered her couch for you to sleep on tonight if you’re staying or if you don’t have a hotel room.”

He spared her a glance, “Did she say I need to leave when the morning comes?”

“No, she didn’t.”

“Then, I am staying,” he said, his eyes filled with sincerity, “I want to spend time with Thalia. I want to know her. I want to make up those years I wasn’t by her side... I want to be the father she had probably longed for.”

Valkyrie smiled at him sympathetically, “Thor, I know this is a shock to you. I won’t be surprised if you’re mad at Carol for keeping Thalia from you for years. But I feel that she has… a bigger reason why she chose to keep her. That’s something I don't know but maybe you might,” she turned towards the door, “there are pillows and a blanket on the couch. Get some rest. Let everything sink in for now,” then she was off inside.

“Let it sink in, hm?” he grumbled to himself. Thor barely had any knowledge on being a father, he grimaced on the idea of him being one. Odin hadn’t been the best example for both him and Loki, thus their cycle feud as brothers. If only Tony was still with them, he sadly thought, he would have gone to him and ask for some parenting tips. He thought what Thalia’s reaction would be if they admit who he was in her life, or what he wanted her to be in her life. He should do something first to make the child understand the circumstance they were in and instead as coming in as a shock to her. Sighing, he went inside to crash for the night, hoping that when the morning comes, everything would really sink in. 

* * *

 He felt something poking on his cheek and the constant giggling that slowly awoken him from slumber. Thor let an eye crack open to see who the culprit was and saw a messy mop of blonde hair and a pair of inquisitive and playful blue eyes staring down at him.

“You’re the mister I met in the workshop.”

Thor sat up, “Uh, hi, yeah,” he groggily replied then cleared his throat, “g-good morning, Thalia,” he hesitated to say it at first, but the first steps had to be taken now. She tilted her head, now curious, “What are you doing in our home?” He was halfway opening his mouth when he heard a shake of car keys behind, turned out it was Carol dressed in her casual jeans, t-shirt, and her old Air Force jacket, “Thalia, we’ll be late for school.” The girl suddenly jumped in excitement, “You’re taking me to school today?” to which Carol gave her a small smile, “I haven’t received any distress signals so, yes.” So, she was still juggling her time together as a mother and a hero? Thor found himself in awe listening to her say it.

Thalia grabbed her bag and was about to head to the door when she stopped herself in front of him again, “What’s your name, mister?”

It made both Thor and Carol surprised at her question. Carol’s expression was as if she was like a deer caught in headlights. She pointed her hand to him, “Well, baby, this is –”  

“I’m Thor. I’m a friend of your mom.” Carol wondered why he didn’t tell Thalia who he exactly was, but Thor was only smiling but his glimmering eyes told her of something otherwise. Thalia wasn’t aware but there was a growing awkwardness between the two adults. The sudden arrival of Thor in their household never really prepared her for this day and they both had to talk this out, that is if old feelings and remorsefulness won’t go unscathed. Carol made a mental note to ask him about it. She slightly coughed to save themselves in this situation and held Thalia’s hand, “Let’s go?” the little girl nodded then she faced Thor, “See you, _Uncle_ Thor!”

“Carol?” Thor regained his composure, “can we… talk? After you drop her off for school, of course,” he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

Carol looked at him thoughtfully before saying, “If I won’t receive any signals after, fine.” He nodded appreciatively at her. “There are waffles with blueberries and whip cream if you like, it’s the only thing I came up for breakfast,” she looked at him one last time before they were heading on their way. Just in time, Valkyrie came down, her hair still damp, “Good morning there! How’s your first day being a father so far?”

He made his way to the kitchen, “Far from nice and she called me Uncle, thanks for asking.” She followed him behind, “So, I’ve heard. If you introduce yourself as Carol’s friend, she automatically calls you Uncle or Aunt. You’ll soon get the hang of it. A crash course on Thalia, let me tell you something about her: she likes to binge watch Gravity Falls, that’s her favorite cartoon. She likes mango flavored ice cream with a chocolate swirl,” she sat on the dining chair and grabbed on a piece of waffle, “She snores, she’s yours on that. Her sport is fencing, and she has the potential to be an excellent swordsman. I’ve started training her the basics.”

Thor felt his heart tug when she talked about Thalia’s quirks, “Did you even leave a portion of interests that I can possibly teach her?”

Valkyrie sliced her pancake then chewing it carefully before replying, “She inherited your powers.”

He stopped on putting whip cream on his waffles, “Can she control it?” he asked in a low voice.

She let out a short breath, “Carol told me that she had a hard time before, she even got herself in trouble with the other kids at school. But she’s doing good now, as far as you’re concerned.” Thor fell silent, suddenly thinking if she got bullied or that parents wouldn’t want their children to be near her just because she might hurt them. Valkyrie saw the worried look on his face, “Don’t fret. I think that’s where you’ll come in. You’re probably the only person who can help her better,” she resumed on eating, “Show her the Stormbreaker or do some cool lightning tricks,” then she smirked, “It’ll earn you points for the Best Dad of the Year award.”

He folded his arms, ignoring the humor that she prompted, “Wielding my power took me almost a lifetime, Valkyrie. I couldn’t even control it at first without the Mjolnir.” However, Valkyrie pressed on, “But now you can, so it means it’s possible for you to teach her without a weapon.”

Thor asked a sudden question, “Does she have any of Carol’s abilities?”

She shrugged, “That remains a mystery, she’s not showing any signs. She can fly but Carol forbids her for her age, but that’s it.” When she was finished with her food, Valkyrie washed her plate then when she was done, she went to Thor and patted his shoulder, “Thalia won’t be home until afternoon, and I have a feeling that Carol is now up there in space. I’m going to check out the crash site and probably get some beer. You can come with me,” then she motioned herself to grab her stuff until Thor said something aloud, “Valkyrie?”

She stopped, raising her eyebrows in question. “Thank you, for looking out after Thalia.”

 “Yeah, but I didn’t do much as Carol did,” a smile spread across Valkyrie’s face, “Your daughter’s a beautiful child, Thor. She can kick ass.”

 

Contrary to Valkyrie’s speculation, Carol had stayed in Thalia’s school the whole time because she had not received any distress signals. She didn’t know what to feel about it because she was hoping Talos would report something on the Sovereign’s whereabouts or other space invaders who are messing a planet in another galaxy. There was none. Usually, when she sends Thalia to school, she would come home right after and come back when it was time for her to pick up. She sighed in defeat when she was imagining that Valkyrie would obviously point out to her that she was simply avoiding her former “fling”, the god of thunder, King of Asgard, and most of all, the father of her child, Thor. If she was being honest to herself, she couldn’t face him just yet. While she was waiting for Thalia to be released, she was rehearsing what could possibly go wrong and right if they get the chance to talk. She knew that Thor isn’t the type who backs out but is more determined to achieve it despite countless setbacks. He was going to fight for custody over Thalia, Carol was sure of it, but she wasn’t sure if he would go all soft because he probably loathes her now. It doesn’t matter, she said to herself, I just need to be rational on this.

Her deep pondering was interrupted when the school doors burst open and children happily ran outside now that it was after school hours. She spotted Thalia hopping on her steps then hurriedly walked towards Carol the moment she saw her waiting. With a grin, Thalia hugged her mother, “I thought you were up there.”

Carol leveled her height to her, “Aren’t you happy that mama is here to pick you up for today?”

“No but I thought you were doing superhero stuff now,” they walked hand in hand towards the car. “Let’s just say I’m on a day off right now. Hop in now.” They drove home and along the short drive, Thalia kept on talking about _her_ friend who suddenly visited them, “You are friends with Uncle Thor?”

“Well, yeah. We kind of are,” was her short reply. “I met Uncle Thor in my art workshop. He said my drawing was nice,” Thalia recalled. Carol spared her a glance, “Do you think he’s nice?” she asked in a tentative tone. The child’s expression morphed into a thoughtful one, her nose scrunched cutely before she answered, “I think he’s nice. But he will be nicer if he treats me mango ice cream with lots of chocolate swirl!”

Carol laughed at her daughter’s love of that certain ice cream flavor, “We’ll get you that if you sleep early tonight.” With that, it earned her a groan from Thalia and Carol chuckled, ruffling the girl’s hair in affection. When they arrived, she only found Valkyrie in the garage tinkling on some spared parts of her spacecraft which she could make something useful once again. Thalia gave her a hug then ran inside the house to get her clothes changed, “Where is he?”

Valkyrie dusted her hands off, “He’d been staying on the hill you guys last met, according to him, since we came back from drinking beers. I think he’s waiting for you there.”

She inhaled deeply and said, “I guess we should settle this now,” Valkyrie went back to her work while replying, “You two are grown. You know how to handle this. Do things right for the sake of Thalia, yeah?” Carol nodded her head lightly and then went on her way to the hill. She decided to walk for an extra twenty minutes before she climbed on the elevated land. There she saw him sitting on a rock, his eyes looking far away from the horizons while picking on the grass absentmindedly. The crunching sound of her footsteps turned his attention to hers and Carol sat beside the other rock, just a considerable amount of distance to his. Silence filled the gaping space between them at first and neither dared to talk.

“How are you?” Thor first broke the ice, “I would have asked that question first last night if we were just in a more comfortable situation.”

Carol licked the bottom of her lip, playing on that non-existent lose thread on her jacket, “I’m fine, I think. You know we don’t need to be talking about salutations right now because I know what you have on mind.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, “And that is?”

“Thalia,” she said flatly.

He looked down at the torn grasses he made and sighed, “If we’ll have that kind of conversation last night, it would only put us into a senseless argument and I don’t want that,” then he turned to her, “it’s only a constant drain of energy which might be better used in making a difference starting from this moment. Though I still feel a little disdainful on this whole situation, I just want us to make this… parenting work.”

“I kind of think that you purposely waited for me here to shout and to spit anger at me,” she gave a half shrug, “Valkyrie would have both of our heads if we were to argue inside the house.” Thor tittered at it, “She’s one of the calmest people I know but pretty headstrong.” Silence engulfed them once again however, unlike before, it was somehow comforting.

“Why… why didn’t you tell her when you already had that chance?” Carol asked him slowly, it was pertaining to his encounter with Thalia that morning. He studied on a butterfly that landed softly on a flower, “Believe me, I wanted to. But I guess I’ll be testing the waters, for now, see how fatherhood works,” he sighed and the corners of his mouth twitched into a half smile, “I’m honestly afraid to make mistakes but I want to be involved in Thalia’s life, be there as she grows,” Thor stood while he extended his hand to hers, “Let’s perhaps be friends helping out?”

Carol stared at his hand for a moment before she gingerly took it. Their fingertips touched and just like that, remnants of their memories of him touching her on all the right places flashed in her mind. She could feel his gaze and when she stared back, it was like seeing the ocean and emerald forest converge. A glacier eye of coldness, the other was the warmth of the new spring, and she was drowning.

Carol slowly pried her hand away, now looking anywhere but him, “If you want to gain her trust, buy her a tub of mango ice cream. She’s craving for it.”

Thor nodded and smiled softly, “And a chocolate syrup too, right?”

Her eyebrow arched while she smirked, “You got it,” then she walked away, heading home. Thor heaved a deep breath; things didn’t start right for him but maybe this would work, he was now facing a new responsibility in this new chapter. If this was what Stephen foresaw in his future, finally meeting his daughter, then maybe he was right. He was on the right path this time.

 Maybe the sun would shine on him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should edit the previous chapters' formatting because I prefer this chapter's. 
> 
> More of Thalia and Thor bonding moments are promised for the upcoming chapter, it's time for some fluff yeah? Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How are you guys doing? It’s almost two weeks since I last updated and I apologize for the wait. I’ve been busy and as I left a note in my one shot story (check it out if you haven’t!) I was taking care of my college applications. 
> 
> Anyway, since my sister sent me the file I got to finish this story but ya know how difficult to write and edit it just using my phone? struggle is real.
> 
> Shout out to my loyal readers who also comment regularly, you know who you are and ily all I appreciate your feedback guys. 
> 
> I missed all of you btw so here’s a celebratory chapter since I got accepted to my dream uni. Enjoy!

“No, Uncle Thor, the hair should be colored black!”

“Black? Like Loki? But would it be better if we color it like mine?”

“Who’s Loki?”

“Never mind.”

Thalia didn’t report to school for today as they were given a prior notice that the teachers were having a meeting with their board of directors. So, to spend this rather lazy day with a little productivity, Thor asked her if she wanted to go to the same workshop they first met. Though Carol was slowly allowing him to enter Thalia’s life, it took her a little convincing. A part of her was still apprehensive to let them spend some time alone. Valkyrie privately told her and used up the You-Kept-Her-In-The-Dark card to make her feel a little guilty but also to let her feel at ease if Thalia was to spend time with Thor. In the end, Carol had allowed both of them to go out for the day as she unexpectedly received a distress signal. She groaned when the coordinates of the targeted galaxy would take her several hours, almost a day, to travel back and forth. “They’ll be okay, Carol. I think by the end of the day, Thor will look like he’s the best person in the world in Thalia’s eyes,” to which she earned a glare from Carol, “I’m just kidding, the best person next to you, of course.”

Carol, nonetheless, said her goodbyes to her daughter and went up in space to work on a new mission, it still had to do with the Sovereign’s whereabouts. Thalia didn’t also have a problem to be with her uncle since Thor promised to buy her mango ice cream with a chocolate swirl. Lots of it, he said with exaggeration.

“Fine,” grabbing the black crayon, Thor grumpily handed it to her. “You don’t watch Powerpuff girls, do you?” Thalia colored on the character’s hair on the paper, “This is Buttercup!” once she was done, she held the drawing up for him to see, Thor gave her a warm smile as he ruffled her hair, “Maybe we can watch that show later. What do you think?”

After spending an hour in the workshop, the father (or uncle, as what Thalia would still call Thor) and daughter went to an ice cream parlor as promised. The parlor wasn’t that huge but as they went inside, he was amazed at the wide array of ice cream in different flavors. Thalia didn’t miss a beat, she stood with hands spread over the child glass, her cute nose pressed against it as she searched for her favorite one. He also picked his own flavor; chocolate, peanut butter, raspberry, pistachio, apple, but there were more than it was overwhelming to choose. Thor heard the little girl squeal, “There! There! Can I have two scoops, Uncle Thor?”

He raised his brow in amusement, “Are you sure that’s enough for you?”

Thalia’s nose scrunched up adorably, her lips pursing in thought, then she sheepishly grinned at him, “Make it three?”

“I knew it,” he then ordered a mango ice cream with chocolate swirl and a pistachio and chocolate ice cream combination then they stayed in a secluded corner of the parlor.

“You and mama are friends, right?” Thalia asked, scooping a spoonful of ice cream, Thor could only nod, he was just enjoying the cold treat too much, “did you also help in defeating Thanos?” she added.

For a dead second, he stopped eating on his ice cream. Her mother had already told her about the darkest part of his life, even before the war had started, “Yeah. We fought together.”

“What did mama do?!” Thalia repeatedly asked him with eagerness.

"Let’s see,” he licked his lips as he was recalling, “Oh, she destroyed Thanos’ very big spaceship,” he opened his arms widely in the air, trying to let her get how big the spaceship was, “with her own powers.”

Her eyes went wide, “Woah, that is so awesome! What else? What else, Uncle Thor?”

Thor licked the melting puddle off the side of the cone before replying, “When she fought Thanos, he was so afraid of her that he had to use an infinity stone to get her away from him,” he paused for a moment, “She also carried Iron Man and Nebula’s spaceship here to get them home quickly. That’s how I first knew about your mother.”

“Mama’s really amazing,” Thalia softly said but still astonished of what her mother contributed to the downfall of Thanos, then she continued on eating her delectable ice cream. Thor’s eyes softened as he stared at her, he could see how much the child loves Carol so much. Thalia genuinely adores her mother and somehow, he felt a pang of sorrow thinking if he could feel the same feeling and warmth from Thalia. He was hopeful but right now, he would like to take things slow.

“Yeah. She is,” Thor said under his breath then they both ate their ice creams before they completely melt.

* * *

Arcade was where Thalia spends her time whenever she wanted to play for some old school video games. When Carol was pregnant, she used to go to the downtown arcade to vent out her overwhelming mixture of emotions due to her hormones. It was her way of controlling her sudden urge to blast photon and vent out her frustrations. She and Thor were already playing out every game they could try, from the classic Pacman then Tekken, down to shooting zombies in Left 4 Dead. Thalia was pretty great with every game they played that they’ve collected many tickets to trade in for something later.

“You said you can drive?”

“Yeah…?”

“But you’re not on the right  lane! I can beat you for sure.”

“I meant a spacecraft, not this simulation!”

Thalia rolled her eyes but giggled at his ridiculous excuse, “Silly, Uncle Thor.” True enough, she won the race, she cheered in victory while Thor groaned; a kid outplayed him again. Six tickets were produced out of the machine and Thalia caught it, “We have a lot of these now. Let’s trade it there!” she pointed at the stall where different items they can choose, depending on how many tickets they got while playing. They counted that they had almost seventy-five so Thalia went to check the counter. However, because she wasn’t that tall enough to reach the counter and see what else was displayed, she tiptoed as an attempt. Good thing that Thor was to the rescue and carried Thalia in his arms to help her.

“Mister Sammy, we have seventy-five tickets. What can we get from there?”

Sammy, who was in charge of the arcade for the day, wearing a maroon t-shirt hanging loosely to his lanky torso, checked on the items they could possibly get. “For seventy-five tickets, you can already get this lunch box or you keep the other thirty and you can have a Cadbury bar.”

“A Cadbury sounds nice,” Thor said but Thalia frowned, “Mama said I can’t have too many sweets. I already ate ice cream, remember?”

He leaned to her ear and whispered, “I’m in charge of you today, so it’s okay,” then he winked.

“Or you can get this Dipper Pines cap,” Sammy was holding out a blue and white cap from Thalia’s favorite cartoon, “it’s rare merchandise I had to get, but I’m giving it out. For one hundred tickets.” Thor noticed how the cap perked Thalia’s attention yet her lips morphed into a sad pout when she heard it was worth twenty-five tickets more.

“Which of those machines give plenty of tickets?” Thor asked.

The freckled man scanned the machines around, “Most of ‘em give the same but if you really want this, beat the highest score in Just Dance. Don’ mind the tickets.” Well, he didn’t expect that. He just wanted to cheer Thalia up but dancing? That was way out of his expertise nor hobbies. He just didn’t want to look like an embarrassment in front of his daughter. But if getting that cap makes her happy, to hell with the embarrassment, then.

“Let’s do it then,” he set Thalia down and went to the game machine with neon lights blinking around the console. Perfect timing that only a few people were inside the arcade and none were playing it, “Do you even know how to dance?” Thalia was giving him a skeptical look.

Thor shrugged, acting like he was cool with it but deep inside he was already shaking to his core just by the thought of dancing alone, “Yeah, well, we never know if we don’t try.”

Thalia blinked up at him, “So, you don’t but that’s okay.” Thor had been quite familiar with game consoles since he had spent much time on the planet for years before. Some of his earthling friends did introduce him to this so he navigated the game easily, gesturing his hands so that it would be detected by the machine. When the widescreen displayed the current highest score, Thor’s jaw hung open.

He turned to Thalia, “Okay, fifty thousand is not that bad,” then forced a smile. He chose a random song, he wasn’t too familiar with the new ones, but it would do for now, and gestured his hand to start. Good thing was that there’s a funky guide for the dance for him to follow. Thalia cheered behind him, “If you lose, we’re buying ice cream again!”

Before Thor could say something, the first beat of the music already started. He followed the guide on screen, swinging his hand on the sides. His foot stepped forward and he glided, then the rest of the movements flowed through his body. The song then rose to its climactic tune and all of Thor’s hesitations were all thrown out of the window as he began to have fun.

He heard Thalia clapping her hands, “Look, the score’s already forty-nine thousand!”The song was almost on its end and for its last act, he glided forward and clapped his hands along with the staccato beat. It ended and now the score was flashing fast.

Thor began muttering, “Beat it, beat it, beat the damn score!”

The fast numbers went for a stop and revealed his score.

“Yes! Fifty-one! Fifty-one thousand!”

Thalia, a wide grin plastered on her face, ran to his side and he bent slightly to give her a double high five, “You did it! The cap is ours now!” They went over to Sammy and told him about their score.

“Well, fair play. You are now in possession of this,” he handed the cap to Thalia,“enjoy solving new mysteries, kid.” Her blue eyes were shining in excitement as she put on the cap.

“What a mystery geek we have here,” Thor smiled down at her, finding her adorable with her hat slightly tipping, covering her eyes. He crouched down to her level, adjusting the cap to fit around her small head.

“Better?” he regained his composure.

“Uh-huh,” she nodded.

He held out his hand and Thalia grabbed hold of it, walking towards the exit of the arcade, “What do you want to do next?”

“Don’t you have powers, uncle?”

Thor slowed down slightly, “Hm, why do you ask?”

Thalia shrugged, “Well since mama’s friends have superpowers, I know you have.”

It turned out, for Thor, that Carol didn’t tell Thalia anything about him. It made him question if she also told the child who fought with her during the war or if he was mentioned by then. If Thalia would know that they possess the same powers, she was smart enough to connect the dots between them.

“What if I have?”

She tugged on his hand, “Show me! I already know about my mother’s superpowers. She thought I would not find out.”

He thought for a moment, trying to weigh in the possibility of the situation. Thor was reminded that Thalia still needed help in harnessing her powers, maybe this could be a good getaway reason to display a few his powers to her.

“I can’t show it here because,” he looked around and lowered his voice, “I might destroy the whole town.”

But when Thor looked at her again, her lips were set into a pout, she was pulling on a Puss in Boots look with her eyes wide to make her appear adorable. Thor sighed in defeat, “Alright but are you willing to take on a hike?”

“I can fly.”

“No, no flying for you yet, young lady.”

She huffed, “Fine. But first, let’s go to Nana Meralda, she said she’s gonna give us cook something for lunch. I love her cooking too!”

It has been quite a while since Thalia gets to spend a day with her nana in her quaint bungalow. When she was still fragile and growing up, Esmeralda was Carol’s helping hand when it was about childcare. She stood as Thalia’s grandmother figure, loving her as if she was from her own blood. They walked back to her home, wafting the savory smell of Esmeralda’s cooking even from a distant. Thalia hurriedly walked towards the door and knocked on it eagerly.

The door cracked open, revealing Esmeralda wearing her apron and her greying hair tied into a loose bun, “Oh! Thalia, it is so good to see you!” Thalia hugged her tightly, beaming brightly at the older woman, “Nana, I’m a bit hungry now. Are you cooking something?”

Esmeralda offered her granddaughter a warm smile, “You’re just right in time, _bambina_. The food is already done,” then she turned her attention to Thor who was awkwardly standing in her porch.

“Nana, this is Uncle Thor. He’s a friend,” Thalia caught his hand and slightly dragged him inside the house. Esmeralda didn’t say anything but only observed at the man whom she had never seen before in the town. After a moment, the side of her eyes crinkled at the corner of her lips stretched even wider, “Oh, my _hija_ Carol really knows how to choose a man,” she glanced down at Thalia, “ _Es guapo, no?_ ”

“ _Si_!” the two of them joined in giggling with each other while Thor was left with no idea what they were talking about, then Esmeralda told Thalia to wait for her at the dining area or she can watch television for a while and the girl skipped her way happily inside.

“So, you must be Thalia’s father.”

Thor blinked at her and stuttered, “I—uhm…”

The elder let out a soft chuckle, “The way you look at her is how my father did the same to us his children: nothing but pure affection,” she tilted her head to the side, “She may look like Carol, but her eyes are undeniably like yours.”

He sighed, his lips pressing into a thin line, “The child still doesn’t have an idea.”

“It tells, she calls you ‘uncle’ after all,” her thin brows knitted together, “why is that so?”

“I… chose not to tell her yet. I have to find for the right moment that I feel she’s finally okay having me around for a long time… and that I’ll be ready to be acknowledged as her father.”

Esmeralda nodded understandingly, “No one’s ever really ready to become a parent. It’s such an overwhelming feeling you have to grasp with your whole heart. When Carol was still entering motherhood, she almost fell into postpartum depression,” Thor’s expression changed into a concerned one, he winced at the suddenly mentioned word, but Esmeralda waved her hand in assurance, “She handled it in the end. Carol was open to her fears and asked for help, she was questioning herself if there would become a time she’ll accidentally hurt her daughter because of her powers.”

His shoulders relaxed, “Carol will never hurt Thalia. I know her.”

They both turned towards the direction of Thalia, watching Powerpuff girls in the small living room and cheering on the characters defeating the villain.

“I know, _hijo_. She would kill if someone tried to hurt her.” Esmeralda agreed.

* * *

When their lunch date was over, Thalia was nagging on Thor to show his own powers already. They both said thank you and bid their farewell to Esmeralda as they promised to come back once again if they had the time. As they both walked towards the location of the hill, Thalia couldn’t contain her excitement,

”What’s your power? Can you burn stuff? Like mama? Or does it come out of your eyes? Or maybe you can control things with your mind?”

Thor shook his head and ruffled her head, smiling as she tried to push back her hair, “No. None of those are correct. But, well I can sort of burn stuff.”

“Fire?”

“Nope,” he denied, emphasizing on the ‘p’.

Thalia jumped on a small rock on her way, “Well, what is it? I wanna know!”

Thor only chuckled but didn’t give in, “You’ll know soon. I was thinking if I should help you with your powers too.”

“Really?” her eyes were suddenly wide, shining with excitement.

“Of course! I’d be glad to help you.”

Thalia’s nose crinkled, “Mama is helping me, also Aunt Valkyrie. But we kind of stopped from our training because mama is busy being a superhero now.”

He spared her a glance, kicking a twig out of the way, “You have to understand your mother is quite an in-demand hero. Bad guys are afraid of her that’s why many seek for her help.” She nodded as her reply and they both continue walking in silence. A few moments had passed, Thor noticed that Thalia was slowing down on her steps, she was panting slightly, seemingly tired from their journey. He stopped on his tracks and crouched down, “Hop on my back,” he patted on his back.

“Are you giving me a piggyback ride?”

Thor lifted a shoulder in a half shrug, “We called it pegasus ride when I was a child. But yes, they’re just the same thing.” Thalia only smiled and took on his offer, she climbed on his back and Thor supported her by locking his arms around the back of her thighs. When she wrapped her small arms around his neck, Thor felt his heart melt at the gesture. If this was a sign that she was beginning to trust him, he made a mental note to do this often when they get to bond again.

Thalia was suddenly curious, “What’s a pegasus?”

“It’s like a horse but a pegasus has wings.”

“Oh, they have horns? Like unicorns?”

Thor pursed his lips, “No. But I guess they’re better than unicorns.”

“I want to have a pegasus too. Can we get one?” she asked him, her voice suddenly went adorable. He noticed that whenever Thalia wanted something, she wouldn’t throw tantrums or whine about not having it in an instant. Instead, she asks them if it’s possible to get what she wants. He was proud she didn’t turn into a spoiled kid.

“We can’t find that one here. It’s back in our home,” he said, adjusting Thalia’s position on his back to a more comfortable one.

“Okay. I’ll tell mama if we can visit your home so that we can get a pegasus!”

It made Thor smile a sad one. He couldn’t wait for the day to come that Thalia will at least stay there with him for a long time. Asgard is her home too. If this was a legal battle in a court, he had seen this on a TV show, the child was obliged to visit the other parent while the custody case was ongoing. In their case, it was the same, only they agreed not to take this to court. He wasn’t a resident of Carol’s home planet so it would come out that the ruling would be in her favor as Asgard was light years away from Earth, making it difficult for the child to travel back and forth. Given as well that she was born here. The court wouldn’t even allow it in the first place, having a parent who was a god would be impossible for them to believe.

“Alright, we’re now on the foot of the hill so hold on tight as we climb up.” The hill was oddly shaped with winding stepped paths leading upwards to open views of the sea. The grass was thick and coarse but was kept short by herds of sheep that grazed there occasionally. Once they successfully arrived at the top, Thor put her down and Thalia was amazed by the view, “I have never seen this place before. This is so cool!” A gust of wind blew and her hair flowed. Her arms opened apart as she welcomed the breeze, breathing in the fresh air.

“Thalia,” he called for her and she walked back to him, “you can summon lightning, right?”

“I can. But, I think it’s too powerful for me to control it. Sometimes I can but other times, I’m afraid of it. I wanted to use it to help, I… hurt them instead.” A forlorn expression broke into her features. Thor understood how she felt. Without a weapon to help her control it, just like with his Mjolnir before, it would be difficult to master it.

“I had troubles with my powers before too. We have the same shared experience then,” he placed his hands on her small shoulders, bending down on one knee as he leveled her height, “But you don’t have to fear your powers, or it’ll corrupt and consume you even more. Be its master. I will help you so don’t be afraid.” The younger one bobbed her head in agreement, a smile appearing on her face though it didn’t quite reach her eyes. Thor looked ahead and observed the skies. It was currently sunny and the skies were clear as no clouds were visible.

“Have you ever felt anger and the weather suddenly changes?”

Thalia thoughtfully looked up and answered, “Mama said that when I was a baby, I didn’t feel alright and cried a lot that a storm was forming near our place.” She inherited more of his powers than Carol’s. Thor wondered if her mother’s Kree genetics somehow altered Thalia’s own condition. Needless to say, he was certain that Carol’s DNA that is responsible for her powers is dormant, waiting for Thalia to poke through it someday.

“Look over there, see that sun is still shining?” she nodded and Thor continued, “This time, let’s make it rain.”

Thalia’s face scrunched up in confusion “But how? I’m not angry right now, uncle.”

He regained his composure, placing his hands on his waist, “Who says you have to be angry for you to conjure storms?” Thor smirked down at her. He offered his hand to hers and Thalia clasped it with her tiny one. They walked slowly, approaching the cliff. The waves crashed against the huge rocks beneath them, birds were still hunting for their own catch in the sea.

They faced each other and Thor said, “Now, I want you to close your eyes,” Thalia did as what she was told, “And I want you to imagine dark clouds in the skies. Imagine yourself in there.” She took a deep breath and her eyes shut tight as she concentrated. A few minutes passed and none was coming to life, “It’s not working,” Thalia let out a frustrated sigh.

“No, no, let’s try again. It’s okay if you don’t get it the first time. It’s called trial and error,” Thor patted her head lovingly, showing her a smile that he hoped would make her feel encouraged, “Go on, only when you’re ready.”

She nodded, more determined than she was before. Closing her eyes again, Thalia pictured thunderstorms stirring above, strong winds that tap the currents into angry waves. Outside her unconsciousness, Thor had noticed that grey clouds were starting to roll afar, about to cover the calm, blue skies. He turned to Thalia, whose fists were clenched on her sides as she tried harder to focus.

“Okay… There it is, Thalia.”

The sound of thunder cracked and streaks of lightning lit up the heavens, clouds had gathered, dark and unyielding, smothering the sun. At this stage, tendrils of lightning were now dancing across Thalia’s small frame, Thor was debating if he would stop her from going far from what he expected. The winds were blowing harsher as if a hurricane was going to form. With her young age and with her body still developing, Thor was worried if the powers would drain her much of her energy. He felt something wet on his cheeks, the rain was starting to pour down.

“Thalia, let go,” he softly said to her, trying to bring her back, “Let go now, it’s alright.” With those words, Thalia snapped her eyes open but what surprised him the most was that they were glowing. A resounding explosion of thunder echoed throughout the entire town before Thalia was again back to her normal state. Thor silently controlled the weather, driving the clouds and storms away. Thalia was rooted on her spot, her eyes wide and she was panting, “Did I do it? Did it work?” She felt the dampness of her head showered by the rain she conjured, “It rained? It rained!”

Thor let out a breathless laugh and a proud grin etched on his face, suddenly, he felt small arms wrapped around his legs. She looked up from her embrace and smiled, “I think I can do it now.” For that moment, Thor was stupidly grinning like a Cheshire cat because he was just feeling so proud of his daughter. He swore to be with her then, in every step of her way as she unlocks her full potential, “Attagirl, You’re almost there.”

Thalia detached herself from him, “Uncle, you promised me about your powers.”

“Oh, right,” Thor scratched his beard, “How about I show you the weapon I use when I am fighting against villains?” He took a few steps back away from her. He raised his hand, it was the familiar gesture of summoning his weapon when he needed it. Thalia tilted her head to the side, her expression morphed in curiosity and confusion, “Well, uh, it takes a little while before it arrives–oh there it is!” just like that, his ax flew in the air and landed on his awaiting hand.

“This is Stormbreaker,” he carefully set it by his side. Thalia was in awe watching his deadly and powerful weapon, “Hello Stormbreaker… Wow… That’s taller than me. And it’s so sharp.” Her face suddenly lit up, as if remembering something, “I also have mine! But it’s not as big as that or it magically appears in my hand, but it fits inside my pocket,” her hand grabbed something inside her pocket and revealed her dagger.

“Aunt Valkyrie gave it to me. She said it’s enchanted,” Thalia unsheathed the dagger, its blade shining under the sun. “Yeah, it’s the dagger that won’t cut its rightful owner,” Thor noticed. Thalia fell silent for a moment until she spoke again, suddenly shy about something,

“Uncle Thor, can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

“Can we go to your home?”

Thor fiddled on the Stormbreaker’s handle, “Yeah. But we didn’t ask permission from your mother.”

“But she’s not here! Well, she won’t be home for days, she said,” Thalia insisted, her lips pouting, “I just want to see a pegasus,” she admitted, barely whispering. Thor internally groaned seeing her with her sad yet adorable expression, he wondered how Carol could resist that when she wanted something. Who could ever resist that? He calculated on the situation, _gods, Carol and Valkyrie will really have my head._

But at the same time, this was already his chance to let her see the world, the home she would someday belong to. Thalia was taking interest to see New Asgard. Their kingdom that she will soon rule over once her time has come. Maybe a few hours of visiting there wouldn’t hurt. Carol had her for seven years all to herself anyway.

He finally came up with a decision and with a sigh, Thor held on to his Stormbreaker, “Alright, but promise me, we’ll only be there for just a few hours. Then we come back home here, understood?” Thalia nodded eagerly, joy and excitement sparked in her eyes, “But can we bring a pegasus back here?”

“Your mother would kill me. Your aunt would be the one to bury me.”

He once again held her hand, “Hold on tight,” raising his Stormbreaker, he focused on opening the Bifrost for a passage to Asgard. The long beam of light dawned upon them and then they were in the tunnel, sending them upwards. Thalia looked down as she was flying fast, and gripped Thor’s hand tightly. She closed her eyes as they went faster and higher until they landed on a marbled floorboard. Thalia wobbled on her feet, feeling a little dizzy from their journey and Thor helped her steadying herself.

“We’re here,” he announced. She looked around, the glass of the auditorium dome, with its opening at the center, is like a beach awash with turquoise waves, reflecting the skies of the planet. Different herbs and vines surrounded the sanctuary, slithering around the columns. Thalia heard footsteps and they turned behind. She saw a figure in green robes and cape, outlined the fabric with gold strips, his black hair slicked back, his green eyes were narrowing as he approached them.

“Not that I care about your friend but that’s not Valkyrie.”

Thalia looked up to Thor, “Who is he?”

He cleared his throat and said, “Thalia, this is Loki. My brother.”

Loki studied the girl with a curious stare, then turned again to Thor. His eyebrow arched in a silent question aimed at him. Thor shifted uncomfortably, feeling his brother’s eyes boring holes through him. Within a second, Loki strode towards the girl, he heard Thor trying to stop him, “Loki, no!”

But he was too late, Loki placed his hand on her head and Thalia’s memories flashed in his own eyes. The memories of her childhood, when she was still an infant, the moment Thalia was discovering her powers and a familiar persona that Loki recognized without a doubt. He was suddenly drawn back by Thor whose hands were on his collar, “You’re invading a child’s life!”

Loki let out a humorless chuckle, “She’s Danvers’ child.” Thalia was hiding behind Thor’s legs, it seemed that she was afraid of him after what he had done.

Thor’s eyes softened, loosening his grip on him, “I _will_ explain.” Loki stepped back, his expression was unreadable, “I knew something would surprise you there. This was rather over the top.”

Before he could reply, a pile of rocks forming into a giant figure entered the observatory as well, “Oh, your majesty! You have arrived.”

“Korg,” he nodded his head in acknowledgment. Meanwhile, Thalia emerged behind and slowly approached Korg, fascinated at his uniqueness. “Oh! and who is this little lady we have here?” he slightly bent his form towards the little girl as he looked at her closely.

“Her name’s Thalia,” Thor answered for her.

“Whoa, you’re made of rocks.”

“Well, yes but I hope you don’t get scared because of it. I’m a pretty little shy too if that helps you. I’m Korg, Thor’s friend. I can also be your friend if you like.”

Thor interjected by clearing his throat, “Korg, look after Thalia for me. Bring her to the stables and show her a pegasus.” Thalia gasped in excitement but then glanced at him. “I’ll catch up with you,” Thor promised. Soon, Korg and Thalia were out, heading towards the eastern wing of the palace where the stables were located.

“Explanation, you said?” Loki began, his hands clasped behind his back. Thor puffs out a breath and hung his head low, “She’s Carol’s daughter, yes.”

Loki’s green eyes rolled dramatically, “Like I don’t know that.”

“And yes, she’s mine!” Thor snapped at him, “If you’re surprised that you’ve only found out about her just now, try asking me. I’m seven years late.”

“So, that woman kept the child from you all those years. For what reason?”

Thor shook his head defeatedly, “I was going to be king. She didn’t want to be on my way.”

Loki paced slowly around, “You don’t really have to explain to me, brother. I’ve seen the memories,” then he went to his direction, “but you’ve got to better explain this to the council. Your subjects.”

“Why do they have to say anything about this? I want to keep Thalia out of their concerns.”

“If it doesn’t matter to you, it will be to them,” Loki held his chin, “Never in our lives did I even imagine you’ll have a little bugger all along.” He tried to sound it like a joke however, Thor took it rather seriously.

“Neither did I,” Thor held his gaze, “And you should be careful who you are calling a ‘little bugger’. That’s _my_ daughter. Heir to the Asgardian throne. Your future queen,” then he slowly turned to his heel, walking away to be with Thalia.

However, Loki spoke again, “Times may have changed now, brother, but the people are still upholding ancient laws written by our predecessors, ordered by Odin,” he paused to gather his thoughts before he continued, “Your heir won’t inherit the queenship unless she becomes your legitimate child in the eyes of the law.”

Thor paused on his tracks, now only remembering that kings and rulers must always stand by the laws that held the foundations of a kingdom. But now that he was king himself, planning to revise some of those were on his mind since he sat down on his throne. The New Asgard should be progressive than ever thus certain laws that were oppressive to his people must be abolished.

He spun again to face Loki, “I always find a way. That includes it.”

Loki’s expression remained neutral, “To change the laws or not for your convenience, it will still be the same in the society’s eyes. A bastard child– ”

“Don’t you dare call her that!” Thor bellowed, his face scowled in anger.

“– who will be the next ruler of the kingdom will always be scorned to best of their judgments!” His voice echoed around the observatory with such finality. Silence engulfed them as they both tried to calm down from their heated exchange.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Loki slowly inched closer to him, “If you think I said those because I want to pressure you, a part of it wants to remind you something,” the corner of his eyes crinkled as his deep calculating green orbs finally softened, “Remember who’s the adopted one between the two of us. I know how it feels. I know it better.”

Something flashed beneath the surface of Thor’s hardened expression as he looked at his brother. Throughout their lives as brothers in arms, as rivals, and finally became each other’s allies, Loki was the most misunderstood, in contrast to Thor who was most cherished by his people. He was feeling dejected as people looked at him with disdain, considering he was the god of mischief. Now that they were past their bad blood, Loki wasn’t any more interested of the throne and surrendered it to Thor as the righteous one.

Thor now understood what Loki meant; he didn’t want Thalia to go through the same way he felt before. He was only concerned.

“What should I do then?”

With that, Loki’s lips curled into a knowing smile, “I thought kings are wise enough,” then he walked past him, exiting the observatory but not before he supplied an answer.

“Marry the mother.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wew the longest chapter ever written so far. My mind’s drained.
> 
> Let me guys know what you think about this chapter, I’m always excited to read those comments. Have a good day!
> 
> P.S. We have 3000 hits!! that means I love y’all 3000


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How’s everyone doing? I really apologize for another overdue update again aaahhh life’s been pretty busy as I am preparing to move in the city for my uni. 
> 
> I kind of got a hard time tbh in writing again bc of writer’s block and lack of inspiration but well I’m sorry again if this was rather a lackluster chapter. 
> 
> Still thank you to those who patiently wait and read this story and leaving feedbacks, you guys deserve all the love too for the support you all give to fanfic writers like me :)
> 
> Enough already, here’s the new chapter *hides again under a rock*

Several light years away from her daughter and home, Captain Marvel was currently on a full rescue mission, bringing in refugees to a spaceship that she was hoping it would fit all of them. One of the planet Haven’s volcanoes was erupting and thousands of its residents in the city had lost their homes and some of their loved ones. She carried two children, the other one had an injured leg and made her way quickly to the rest of the refugees. When she put them down, the older girl tugged frantically on her hand and she turned, “I have my sister there in that building! We couldn’t find her but I know she’s there! Please, please save my little sister, Captain.” Tears were streaming down her face as she begged for Carol to save her sister. She looked at the younger boy and his eyes were pleading for her as well. Just thinking of their lost sibling who could be just the same age as Thalia made her heart clench. They were just so young to feel this way and to lose what they only had. With a nod, Carol said, “Stay here and I’ll go find your sister,” then she flew. Scanning through the thick air, she found the said building almost collapsing. She tapped on her earpiece, “Talos! I need a status report now!”

“Help is on its way, Captain. It’s another spaceship with enough capacity for them to occupy,” he replied.

“Once it’s landed, take them immediately. I have to see if I have saved everyone here.”

“Copy that, Captain. Good luck,” then the line was cut. Carol saw an emerging figure hurriedly escaping through the thick dust, her legs wobbling. She figured it out it was the sister the children were referring to. She flew down and quickly went to the child’s side, “Come with me!” Carol carried her in her arms. The child whimpered as she coughed violently, spluttering blood in the process. She activated her earpiece again, “Talos, is it there yet?”

“Just in time, Danvers.”

She heard the child again coughing, more blood coming out of her mouth, “Good! There are medical volunteers from the city itself on board. Make sure they’re all attended to. Some may have inhaled poisonous toxins caused by the eruption.” Finally, she spotted the girl’s siblings and landed. They ran towards her as Carol handed them their sister, “Bring her to the medic, she has to be treated immediately.”

“Thank you. We owe you our lives,” The eldest one said, her voice quivered with sincerity. Carol patted her shoulder and the boy’s head before she told them again to get inside the spaceship already. She saw Talos making his way through the crowd, “Danvers! We have another problem.”

Carol jabbed her thumb towards the erupting volcano afar, “As if this one’s not already enough.”

Talos ignored her remark, “We diverted our original mission for this one, right? Well, I received signals that the Sovereign’s minions are on their way here.”

Carol turned her head to the direction of the refugees before she spoke with anger, “Aren’t they going to stop from ransacking planets? They clearly don’t have those batteries here!”

The Skrull commander wearily stared at her, “They’re not after the people of Haven. They’re after you now.”

She triggered her helmet on, her body starting to glow again, “I’ll deal with them. Start moving now to the other side of the planet. Who knows, the Sovereign will find them and keep them as hostages,” she kicked her foot to hoist herself up in the air and rose to the sky. Carol decided to face them for a counterattack before they arrive at the planet and harm the civilians. She stayed still in midair, observing any incoming presence of omnicrafts. She remembered Talos saying that the Sovereign, as a race, were typically conceited, vainglorious, and vengeful. Whoever turned their backs or betray their trust, death is their transgression. Laser beams started firing at her direction, Carol traced where it came from and zoomed farther out of the atmosphere. Her eyes glowed, she swung both of her arms sideways and blasted photon, aiming at the omnicrafts trying to corner her. Explosions lit the skies as Carol attacked the others as if they were only made with flimsy transparent glass. Floating above the sphere was the spaceship that docked the omnicrafts. Without hesitations, she flew up immediately in order to destroy it when she heard Talos speak through her earpiece, “Danvers! What are you doing?!”

“I’m going to destroy this!” The second she said it, the spaceship was igniting from the inside, shattering into pieces as she blasted right through it. There were dozens more of omnicrafts that were stored and she destroyed them altogether. Abruptly, the dense air sank, making way for the haze of the spaceship allowing for her to escape the blotches of bright and hot yellow of the explosion.

She was sure that the Sovereign had more of those but at least she exterminated it. Captain Marvel starred at the spaceship as it fell to the sea near the city.

“Danvers, can you hear me?” Talos checked on her.

“Yeah. It’s over for now.” Her sharp eyes were keen on observing the skies as she stilled midair. None were reinforcing to attack her. It made her think why they kept on sending out the omnicrafts when clearly, they were no match for her power and strength.

“We’ll be now on the other side of Haven, the governor there had given the go signal now,” Talos informed her. Carol nodded, “Alright. I’ll accompany the spaceships outside.” They then took off and headed to the destination while Carol flew beside the spaceship, guarding it at the same time. She glanced again at the city, now engulfed in heavy fog and fire raining upon its ruins.

As they were now far from the disaster, little did everyone know–and especially her, someone was observing Carol from a distance, disguised to blend into the deep abyss of the space, while she smashed the Sovereign’s weapons into smithereens.

“Such power she possesses. A formidable being to the universe,” his lips tinted in gold just like his skin stretched into a mirthless smile, the gem on his forehead flared as his eyes burned in deep vengeance.

“And a worthy opponent.”

* * *

 As the refugees have started to pour out of the spaceship, they headed to the different centers that were provided for the time being. They led the way and talked to the community leaders that assisted everyone. By the time Carol was done talking to the city’s governor, they offered her a place to stay for the night. She wanted to decline as she preferred to start her journey back home but thought she needed to rest for a while, see if everything was in order. The room had a modern touch, a typical setting in every progressive techno planet she had visited before, situated on the higher floor of the building, giving her the perfect view of the city and the commotions under.

A knock on the door interrupted her train of thoughts and Carol allowed the person to enter.

“Boy, this planet has a lot of volcanoes, ready to swallow everyone any time,” Talos said as he sat down on a couch.

Carol let out a short breath, “Might as well they’ll find a newer domain to settle. As for now, they’re safe here.”

He leaned his elbows to his knees, scooting forward on his seat, “Danvers, the next time you receive a signal that has to do with the Sovereign, you shouldn’t go alone anymore.”

Her brows stitched together while holding her chin slightly up in determination, “I can take them down alone, you know.”

“I’m not doubting your capabilities, as we speak,” Talos slightly shook his head, “their High Priestess has made a being–I have told you about this that she has created someone fully capable to conquer this universe,” he stood, his shoulders still tense, “If you’ll attack them, they’ll bring out that being to face against you. I bet they’ve awakened their specimen.”

“They’re now after me, then it’s fair that I should go there first before this being, whoever this may be, will destroy an entire race,” Carol crossed her arms against her chest in a stubborn manner.

“Then what about your daughter?” he murmured.

Carol’s face suddenly softened at the mention of Thalia. Talos averted his gaze from hers, “There’s a reason why I didn’t call for your help for the past years, Carol.”

“So, you knew all along?”

He curtly nodded at her, “I had my ways.”

Carol humbly lowered her head and bit her lip in a compunctious way. Her life was now at stake already, she was now considered a public enemy by an entire humanoid race, and her daughter could be dragged into this mess. She had to put a stop on the Sovereign before a catastrophic war in space ensues. Carol asked herself if the Guardians knew about the Sovereign’s plans on wiping their existence through this creation they claimed to be a perfect humanoid. Where are they anyway? She pondered. But it doesn’t matter, the Guardians were her allies during the battle against Thanos, if they needed extra help to go against these shining, walking gold bars, she’d be there without skipping a beat, “I’ll find them. I need to stop the Sovereign before everything is too late.”

“Don’t be too hasty right now.”

Carol sighed irritably, “Then what do you want me to do? Just sit and wait until they decide to invade Earth? People there have suffered too much!”

“Yes, just like any other aliens who lost their homes to a more powerful regime,” His tone was calm but Carol suddenly remembered the war between the Kree and Skrulls. She bit down the words she wanted to say, “No one really knows about the Sovereign’s creation other than the crumbs of information we got from hear-says. The best way, for now, is to lay low. Those drones they sent were no match for you but I have come to think that they’re only waiting for the right moment to unleash this being and to pit it against you. You have to be tactical about this,” Talos explained to her slowly, letting her understand that they were stepping into a crucial situation.

“If they strike on another planet, for those batteries and searching the Guardians, then we’ll have to respond,” his eyes wandered around the view of the city through the window, “Think about your safety for now. Your safety is your daughter’s as well.”

Though Carol was feeling apprehensive, she felt the growing concern of Talos from his advice. Heaving a deep breath, she silently agreed to him, her thoughts of Thalia now occupied her mind, wondering how she and her… father was doing well back home.

* * *

Despite the previous conversation they had earlier, both Thor and Loki were looking after Thalia as she was mesmerizing over a pegasus that Korg showed to her. She was named Anna. The creature was fond of her as well, responding to her gentle strokes, the pegasus was also pleased as Thalia kept on feeding her. She giggled sweetly when Anna nudged her muzzle to her cheek.

“If mother was here, she would give you a good scolding for knocking up a woman and having a child out of wedlock,” Loki drawled besides Thor and he started to groan. Before he could open his mouth to protest, Loki said again, his voice now soft, “but if she was here, she would be wrapped around this girl’s finger.” For that, it made Thor smile nostalgically as he remembered their mother, Frigga. Even up to this time, he still mourned for his lost, his mother was his constant support and his beacon of hope. Her death was one of his darkest moments he had to go through and nothing else could fill the void in his heart after he lost her. Now thinking of the different possibilities if his mother was alive just in time to see Thalia brought into this world, she would have loved his little girl immensely, be that dotting grandmother she always wanted to be. Thalia would adore her grandma in return. If only things were that way…

“You’re still thinking about what I said to you back at the observatory?”

He asked, “Which one?”

Loki rolled his eyes, “The one about the solution on legitimizing your daughter.”

Thor drew in a long breath before he exhaled sharply, “Carol is a woman of many things. To marry or settle down isn’t one. Besides, I did not just decide to get involved in Thalia’s life because of the crown she will inherit. That’s what the King would do. I’m here to be as her father. She’s still young. The throne can wait.”

Loki arched a brow at him, “If I can recall, you were pretty much smitten by that woman who glows while she beats everyone else.”

Thor’s eyes lingered at Thalia who was attempting to ride on the winged creatures back, “For her, it was all just physical intimacy. Nothing more.”

“And… for you?”

Loki noticed that something flickered in his eyes but it disappeared quickly. “Doesn’t matter,” Thor replied, trying to be nonchalant about it. Suddenly, they both heard laughter twinkling in the air, they looked upwards and saw Thalia was already flying while riding the pegasus. Thor gawked in surprise, “Korg! Why did you let her fly?!”

Korg sheepishly scratched the top of his rocky head, “You see, she can handle it?”

They heard Thalia shout in joy as Anna flew them higher above, “Uncle Thor! You look tiny down there!”

He heard Loki fighting back a chuckle, “She clearly got that affinity towards animals from you.”

“Oh, and she probably got that naughtiness from her uncle,” he retorted.

Loki glared at him, “Should I be flattered or insulted?”

“You’re still the god of mischief, moron.”

“Oh, come on! That’s not being naughty, the child is just having fun!”

“Danger and fun don’t come together sometimes, brother.”

Loki smirked, “Well, you said it yourself, can you handle a child whom you claimed to have inherited the naughty trait from me, then?”

Thor scoffed, “I handled you just fine for years,” the corners of his lips quirked up, “I wouldn’t mind if my child reminds me a bit of you, though.” This time, Loki flashed him a genuine smile.

“I’m flattered. For real, this time.”

After being a few feet above the ground, Thor had convinced Thalia to finally get down, saying that Carol was really going to murder him if Thalia would tell her about today. “I can’t tell mama about my pegasus adventure?” to which he simply answered, “No. Not a word.” He made her promise that their visit to his home would be their little secret to keep. The planet’s sun was beginning to set, Thalia and Thor watched it fall behind the horizon, painting the sky shades of red and pink. Each tuft was wild and slightly yellowing under the sun and between each bare soil. Flowers that were similar to dandelions sprouted everywhere in the vast field, its petals were like sunshine in delicate lobes and the stalks still had greenness of spring. The New Asgard quite reminded them of Earth somehow. Thalia’s face splits into a grin, plucking up one of the flowers. She sat on a patch of a grass field, closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She puffed an air as its delicate white petals swayed away.

“I know that flower. It’s the one that you make wishes to it. What did you wish?” Thor joined her, picking his own flower nearby then rolling it between his two fingers.

“I wish that my dad is doing okay, wherever he is,” her expression turned crestfallen. They fell into a sullen silence and all Thor could feel was his eagerness to pull her into a hug for her comfort, to tell her that he was there–alive and happy to be with his child. Thor swallowed his emotions down, feeling his tongue was like made of sandpaper, “What… what did your mother tell you about your dad?”

Thalia pouted, “Nothing much. She said he’s somewhere far but we don’t know where.”

Thor stared at her. A rueful smile pulled at the edge of her mouth, “Do you miss him?”

“No. Not really. I don’t know what he looks like.” she meekly confessed, “When our teacher asked us to make something for family day and that we have to draw about our dads, I can only draw mama but that’s okay.”

Thor was drawing circles on the back of his own hand with his thumb, unsure what to respond to her story. Was this already the right moment to tell her about everything? He had planned for it to happen but only if Carol was with them. He didn’t expect for Thalia to bring up the question of where and who her father was. He was, in all honesty, afraid of what her reaction will be. What if she’ll hate him? Worse, Thalia might distant herself to her mother if he unwrapped the truth. Will she think that he abandoned them on his own will when she was still an infant? Thor definitely needed Carol to explain it with him to Thalia on how they got into this situation today.

“Do you think the flower will go to heaven when I blow after I make a wish?” She innocently asked, holding up the flower in front of them.

“Maybe, because it will fly, fly farther away in the air just like earlier,” he plucked another one for him.

“Then I will send a message to my dad. Maybe the flower knows where he is and it will tell him what I want to say!” A gleeful smile suddenly appeared on Thalia’s face. She shut her eyes tightly as she whispered her message to the flower, then she blew the flower away softly, the withering-like white petals dancing across the air. The sweet gesture spread warmth in Thor’s heart knowing that he could see in Thalia’s eyes were filled with kindness that seemed so innocent and so endless. Mirroring her actions, he did the same with his flower, only that he wished Thalia will hopefully accept him once they’ll tell her about the truth she deserves to know.

* * *

For the short time that Thor stayed in his courtroom, he was conversing with some of the council members, talking about New Asgard’s sustainability and the prospective project on space trading between the other empires and planets outside the system. Thalia was again with Korg, eating Asgardian treats and drinking nectar in the small drawing room of the palace.

“If there aren’t any more concerns to be brought, you may now go,” it wasn’t even an informal meeting but he declared it was already adjourned. The council members bowed their heads in respect before him and dispersed out of the room. A few minutes later, Korg walked inside, “Uh, hey Thor, I think your little lady friend is tired. We were playing rock, paper, scissors, and tag. She said it was a game from her planet,” he paused before he released a heavy sigh, “That little lady really got me tired, she runs pretty fast. But I didn’t take her again to the stables and to see the pegasus.”

Thor stood from his chair, “Is she still in there?”

Korg nodded, “She’s asleep. For about half an hour now.” The king froze, his eyes blinking slowly, “What time is it back on Midgard?”

His stone-made friend tried to figure it out as he counted, “Since it’s nighttime here already, maybe it’s–” but he didn’t get to answer the rest for Thor was sprinting out of the room then to the hallways. Shit, he silently cursed as he realized that the time zones in New Asgard and Earth had a huge gap in between. If the two of the planet’s moons were now shining, then it meant that a day already passed back on Earth. He silently cursed and kicked himself mentally for not being mindful with the time.

There was a possibility that Carol was already back home. Thor swore all the words he could think of.

He entered the drawing room and there he saw Thalia, sprawled all over the couch, her messy blonde hair resembling a halo around her head. Her mouth was slightly parted and Thor heard she was snoring softly. She must have been tired from her adventures today. Thalia looked so calm and angelic that he didn’t want to wake her up. But they had to because they were now going back to her home. He patted her shoulder gently a few times, whispering near to her ear that she has to wake up but Thor only received an annoyed groan and incoherent ramblings in her slumbering state.

“Valkyrie was right, she takes this one after me.” Without having much choice, Thor carefully scooped the child in his arms and carried her, her head resting on his broad shoulder. Thalia instinctively wound her arms around his neck. Thor sneaked out quietly to the hidden pathway that led to the observatory. When they arrived, he was surprised that he found Loki there as well.

“Leaving so soon?” the younger son of Odin queried.

“You know she can’t stay here yet,” was Thor’s quiet answer.

“I’m surprised the council didn’t ask questions about her sudden appearance here. I’m sure that a member saw her,” Loki faced him, “You can’t keep her a secret from your people forever.”

“I can assure you, she will be known to everyone in this kingdom.” He stood on the center of the observatory then stretched his arm in front, “You might want to duck,” Loki knowingly smirked as his ears caught the prolonging sound of his weapon being summoned. He dodged to his side when Thor finally got hold of his Stormbreaker. Thalia stirred slightly but never bothered to open her eyes and fell deep asleep instead.

“I hope this won’t be the last time I can see her, brother.” Thor nodded glumly then without another word, he activated the Bifrost bridge and soon the pair disappeared through it.

* * *

 The Godfather clock in the corner of the living room stroked past midnight already, and when Carol arrived in her home about an hour ago, the house was dark and empty. She saw the note that Valkyrie left on the coffee table _Carol, I’m off downtown to have some fun and won’t be home for tonight. Also, please don’t be mad but I have a feeling… Thor and Thalia are currently in Asgard._

She wasn’t mad, no. She was apoplectic.

Now, Carol was sitting stiffly on her seat by the fireplace, the lamp on the small drawer near it illuminating the living room. The clock was ticking, every second became louder. Soon enough, she heard the door open and shut, its creaking noise set her seething. Carol wasn’t mistaken on who she was expecting to arrive; Thor emerged from the small hallway with a sleeping Thalia. Silent fury raged behind her amber eyes as they met with his blue orbs. She wasn’t even keeping it subtle, she was glowering underneath her hardened expression, both her arms locked against her chest.

“Before you want to shout at my face or fire photon, hold it back first. I’ll take Thalia to her room,” Carol didn’t talk but her left eyebrow arched sharply, it’s in danger of touching her hairline. Thor decided not to linger and proceeded upstairs to Thalia’s room.

Moments later, Thor kept his word to be back and to face a furious Carol downstairs. He stood on a considerable amount of distance from her, waiting for the woman to talk and bracing himself in case she was dying to blast him off the house.

“Valkyrie had an idea where you two have gone, but I want to hear it from you. Where have you been?” Carol slowly enunciated her question, her tone was dangerously vexed.

Thor cast his sight on the floor, “New Asgard.”

Carol let out a scoff, almost like a laugh but without the humor in it, “You… took her out of this planet to another… without even telling me first?”

He sharply lifted his head up and looked at her, “You entrusted Thalia to me while you were away. How can I even call you when I don’t have any means to tell you a thing or two?” he noticed his voice slowly rising but he didn’t care.

Carol was now on her feet, her lips curled in anger, “Or maybe you shouldn’t have brought my daughter to another planet because who knows something bad might happen along the way!”

The side of his cheek twitched, “What? Are you trying to say that I am irresponsible when it comes to her safety?”

“I never even allowed her to fly, Thor, that’s one thing,” she gesticulated her hands, “but that? Sending yourselves off to cosmos to who knows where is dangerous enough!”

Thor threaded his hands through his disheveled blond locks, “Asgard is not dangerous! Do you think I’d bring Thalia with me to somewhere hunting for frost giants?”

Carol inched forward, “I have made her identity hidden from the world for so long. If any of my enemies find out about her, it’s on me.”

“I admire your power, Carol, but you forgot who I am and what I am capable of. I can protect her.”

“I can never be always with her the same way you will never be by her side at all times!”

With that, Thor raised his hands in defeat, “Alright, yeah, what the hell do I know about parenting anyway?” he turned his back on her briefly, his hands placed on both sides of his waist as he took in deep breaths, “I’ve only been one for what? A few days? Unlike you, obviously, who’s been with Thalia since the day she was born,” Thor slightly shifted again to her, “And now you don’t even trust me enough from the start.”

She shut her eyes closed, her head tipping back in frustration, “You’re missing my point–”

“Then what? Then what is it?!” Thor had enough and snapped at her, “That your point is that you never wanted me to be a part of her life? That your intention was to keep me away from knowing her?” He was a little thankful of the darkness as his eyes brimmed with tears, threatening to spill. He couldn’t hold back all his bottled emotions anymore and it was bursting from the inside, “That you are afraid that I might take her away from you as I am King and she’ll soon sit on the same throne as I do?”

Carol was trying to sink everything in as she slowly nodded, “So is that why you brought her there to Asgard? To tell her that she was a long lost princess after all, hm? You wanted her in your life now because of the throne?”

Thor made his way closer, glaring down at her, “Is that how shallow you can think of me? That I’m only here for Thalia just because my blood runs deeply in her veins, the same blood of the kings from my father and the ones before me?”

Carol’s nostrils flared, her cheeks were flushed, “Maybe you only care then because of the same reason.”

He stepped back but his intense stare never leaving her, “I only came here on Earth thinking of how I was going to find a friend. And now that I am back, I found out I am a father to a seven-year-old child. You don’t know how much it hurt me, how much I felt so guilty for leaving you two. For not calling you even once. But it’s only because of your selfishness all along!

“And you dare– _you dare_ tell me that I am only here for Thalia because of that?” He slowly shook his head, all the cathartic emotions washing over his features.

A lone tear escaped from Carol’s eye but she brushed it quickly, ignoring his retort, “You just compromised her safety.”

“For fuck’s sake, Danvers,” he was back to using her last name again, “she is fine with me!” A low rumbling of thunder from the distance was heard, the winds outside that stirred were slightly chilling and harsh.

Carol jabbed her index to her chest, “I should know this better because I am her mother!”

“And I am Thalia’s father!” Lightning cracked in the sky, rain poured down right after. Their voices rose above the silence. There they are, just a glance and one small comment stirred a hurricane of harsh comebacks, “I have every right as her parent, too. You didn’t conceive the child alone, Carol.”

But as another lightning flashed, what they never batted another presence an eye was standing near the foot of the stairs, clutching her plushy closely to hers.

“Ma…”

Thor froze on his spot, Carol spun to see Thalia and got surprised that she had been silently crying. “Sweetie…” She quickly moved to her side, “Why are you crying, my love? Nightmare again?” Carol tried to pull Thalia for an embrace but the mother got taken aback when she ran past her. The scene she witnessed next was Thor, now on his knees as he reached for Thalia, who was now hugging him as fiercely as she could. Thalia had heard their argument all along.

And so, she knew now the truth.

Carol couldn’t move, couldn’t get her daughter out of his arms. She wanted to say something, to tell Thalia what she had been hiding from her, but she couldn’t when she was clinging to her father like her life now depended on him. Something about Thor trying to soothe  Thalia from crying, his hand delicately brushing her blonde hair as if silently telling her that he was here— _daddy_ was finally here—made Carol’s heart strangely tighten at the sight of them together.

“Is it true? That you’re my dad?”

Thor met Carol’s gaze, his eyes were apologetic but it held the truth already,

“Yes. I’m here now, love.”

“I said to that flower that I wish you were my dad. My wish came true.”

Carol choked back a sob. Like the dark skies were still pouring rain, she was unaware of the salty drops sliding down her flushed cheeks. If there was anything that could be done, they all remained that way, to bask in this feeling and to imprint this fortuitous moment.

“You have school in the morning, let’s get you to bed, okay?” Thor coaxed his daughter and he felt her nod against his neck. He stood, still carrying her in his arms, and glanced at Carol who was still rooted on her spot. With one last look, Thor walked past her then went to the room. They entered her cream colored room and he tucked her under her soft blankets. “I had fun in Asgard,” Thalia shyly whispered, remembering that their adventure was only to be kept as a secret. Ever since Thor had known about Thalia, he had a picture in his head as to what her bedtimes would be but maybe he’ll save it for the next nights.

“I did too.”

“Tell me bedtime stories?”

He tapped her cute button-like nose, “Maybe next time. Close your eyes now.”

What she was about to say made Thor’s heart skip a beat.

“Good night, dad.”

He sniffled, feeling a little more emotional than he ever felt. To hear that single word, to feel that he was being accepted by his daughter already in just a matter of time, it was yet the best thing that has happened in his life.

Placing a lingering kiss on her forehead, he whispered back, “Good night. I love you, my child.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wrote this chapter while in a public transportation and the struggle is real but well i gotta bring you guys another chapter and I missed writing as well. Press F to pay respects. 
> 
> Lowkey teared up writing this chap tho and we have now a hint who’s the villain here.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! Appreciate your comments a lot :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! How are you all doing? So, I delayed again the update since I was so busy preparing for my freshman year. Yaaas ya gurl will soon be studying in her dream uni *swoons* anyways, when I checked my account yesterday, it was really fun reading your feedbacks guys and yes yes I know you're all excited on what will happen next on our fave fam. Appreciate all the love and support you give this fic btw.
> 
> Just heads up, this chapter is just a short filler, a string to tie in for the next chapters to escalate. And you know how Thor and Carol are so stubborn around each other, these two... really..

Carol had always wondered how many people don't get the path they want, but they end up with the one they're supposed to tread on. She made a decision, then fate was written for all the people that became a part of her life. This was now something she couldn’t control, not anymore under her jurisdiction, for fate and truth were both formidable forces. When she snapped out of her stunned stupor, Carol sobered up, dried her tears, and let herself be drawn to the comforts of her bedroom and the idea of sleep. However, her ears and nosiness didn’t fail to hear the two in her daughter’s bedroom as Thor was tucking her into bed. She hid behind the wall near the open door and listened to them talking in hushed voices. A mother may fall down a few times but never fails to see what lies underneath her child’s eyes. The emotions they held, the message they wanted to tell. And Carol had seen through Thalia; it didn’t take long for the young one to start an instant bond with her father, regardless if she knew him as a friend or calling him uncle first. She should have seen this coming, but who was she kidding?

They call it the leap of the blood, and it lept the moment Thalia had met him in the art workshop, and now she has started to call him dad. Sure, the same shared bloodline was so eager to jump. Lost in her trance, Carol suddenly heard the muffled sound of steps coming out and she detached her figure from the wall. It was a bit late for her to act as if she wasn’t eavesdropping when Thor came out, gently closing the door behind him, and finding her standing in the hallway. The rain had already subsided, diminished into a sound of soft pitter-patter against the roof. It was probably his doing, his reaction and anger that stirred, just like how Thalia couldn’t control her powers and emotions before. The rush of ringing silence filled her ears, it was tense between the spaces they filled.

 “I’ll go out and won’t be back for… a few days.”

Carol cleared her throat, “Now you’re leaving?”

“From the situation we just had, I’m convinced you wouldn’t want to see my face.”

That made her jeer, “You’ve always been like that, running away from your problems you think you can’t fix.”

“I’m saying,” Thor’s voice rose a little to interrupt her, “is that we should give each other’s spaces. I’m not running away, and this is definitely not something we should argue about. And that’s rich coming from you, by the way.” He turned his back and headed towards the stairs.

“She’ll be looking for you,” Carol pointed out. Thor looked back at her again and said, “I’m not leaving for good. She wouldn’t even miss me.” With that, his words were already final as he stepped down and exited the house. And in those last wee hours of the night, Carol hardly caught a wink.

* * *

 Until the first rays of the sun spilled through the window of her room that Carol decided to start her day despite the fact she kept on tossing and turning in her sleep. Or did she even have enough of it? The annoyance she felt when the rooster was acting like an alarm clock tells she didn’t have a good night at all. But it was rather a good reminder that she had to wake her daughter up since she had to report for school. Just in time when she stretched her sore limbs, a beeping sound from her communicator came. Carol went near the table and answered the call.

“Hello, Carol,” the hologram greeted and it was someone whom Carol hadn’t exchanged communications since the war.

“Nebula,” she recognized, “You called. How are you guys there?”

“We’re fine. They’re currently outside, refueling the spacecraft, gathering supplies before we respond to another distress signal.”

Carol’s lips morph into a smile, “Good to hear that.”

Nebula nodded but she had a thoughtful look, “Your ally, Talos, had communicated with us. It’s about the Sovereign.”

Carol bit her lower lip, “Tell me what you know about this creation.”

“He has a name. Adam Warlock.”

She racked her thoughts if she could remember a name she had encountered during her crusade before, “He’s definitely a new player. Never met him before.”

“So do we,” Nebula agreed, “Talos reported that you’re on the list of their personas to kill. Quill quite blamed himself for unintentionally dragging you into this feud.”

Carol shook her head slightly, “It’s fine. They were attacking nonstop. It doesn’t matter if they’re after me, I have to defend those planets against them.”

“That’s why we want you not to respond yet,” Nebula firmly replied, “If other planets would know that you’re also into this, other malefactors will meddle just for the sake of revenging by siding with Warlock. There will be chaos in the cosmos.”

She narrowed her eyes, “Nebula, you know I can’t help myself be disturbed by that. I can’t relax and sit around without knowing what Adam is planning.”

“I know you’re not that person. But if he discovers Earth, at least you’re there to defend it. Take it that way,” she paused and Nebula looked at her side, “I have to go. We’ll keep you in contact still. For now, let us figure who this Adam Warlock is before we take action.”

“Send my regards to the Guardians.” With a sigh, Carol waved at the projected hologram and Nebula disappeared. Maybe she wouldn’t be working on any missions as Talos, and now Nebula, wanted her to lay low as possible. Though the idea certainly didn’t sit well for her, maybe this Adam Warlock wasn’t someone to easily mess with. The priestess could have possibly made him into a perfect genius; meticulous and powerful. He may have calculated his enemies’ strategies. Hypothetically, he is deadly.

Shaking her thoughts when the alarm clock on her bedside table finally rang itself, Carol turned it off and headed to Thalia’s room to wake her little girl up. Slowly opening the door, she saw Thalia still sleeping soundly. She gently sat on the side of the bed and leaned forward, “Hey, wake up now, sleepyhead.” Carol smoothed her wisps of blonde baby hair out of her forehead to place a kiss, “Thalia, baby, it’s time for you to get up.”

She was only replied with a groan. If there was anything unbearable about Thalia, the mother sometimes have a hard time waking her up. So, there was only one thing that always works; Carol blew on her ear, now waking the girl up with a giggle.

“Mama! Stop, that’s unfair,” whined Thalia yet she was smiling but Carol only kept on blowing air all over her face, “Okay, okay! I’m up now.”

She kissed her cheek, “I’m sorry.”

Thalia sat up, rubbed her eyes, and yawned, “What for?”

Even after the revelation last night, her daughter still asked her that. She was still so innocent. She adored her daughter with every atom of her body.

Carol held her face in her hand, “I didn’t tell you enough about your dad. We both didn’t tell you sooner.”

Thalia tilted her head, her cheek resting on Carol’s palm, “Where is he? Is he still asleep?”

She opened her mouth and closed it again when she realized there was no clear explanation on where Thor had gone to, “He went out for a morning walk, I guess.” And maybe that reason will work for now. Changing the topic, Carol sternly demanded Thalia to take a bath and dress for school while she prepared their breakfast. Thalia obeyed and did her usual routine before she was off to school. She wore her light blue jeans and pink sweaters, they ate their breakfast together, waffles and cereals, then Carol helped her groom. When they were set, they were headed to school before they got late.

She had lost the track of time as days passed, and that week felt like they were back to their normal lives before Thor happened. Her communicator was silent, that means no new mission for the meantime. When Valkyrie was back, Carol told her everything about that night. The dark haired woman didn’t feel surprised as she was keeping up her smug expression the whole time, “See? I’m not shocked because this is bound to happen anyway.” However, Thor hadn’t come back or at least visited Thalia. The seven-year-old had kept on asking where her daddy was and why he didn’t come home since his morning stroll. Carol hated lying to her daughter again but she had to come up with another reason that he had something to take care of and had to go away for days. A little white lie wouldn’t hurt, she thought.

The young girl didn’t seem to buy it but she tried accepting it. Even then, Carol would often see Thalia sitting by the window every time she got home from school. Valkyrie would try to cheer her up by treating her for some ice cream. She had been waiting for him to come back only to be disappointed when the night comes.

It was Friday and as usual, Thalia was again near the window, her head resting on her hands as if waiting for the world outside to melt. The moon was starting to replace the sun and still, there were no signs of a tall, chiseled, muscular, blond man appearing on the doorstep any sooner.

“Thalia, dinner’s ready. Come on, sweetie,” Carol called out from the kitchen. When she didn’t hear any response, she approached the living room and saw her there, “Thalia? It’s time to eat.”

“Is he coming back?”

Carol said nothing but sighed. She went to her side and gently pulled her into a hug, “He’ll be here. I promise. So stop worrying already,” That at least convinced her. They walked to the dining area with their hands held together, “Come on before the food gets cold. Aunt Valkyrie made some good lamb stew.”

Valkyrie was setting her own cook on the table and the three settled to eat their dinner. The whole time it was only the two adults who were busy chatting and Thalia remained silent as she ate. When they were done, Carol opted for dish duty for the night.

“Your daughter has been worrying about Thor lately,” Valkyrie said as she reached for the cupboard to place back a plate, “It’s fascinating how he had gained her trust and affection that easily. And I don’t know about you but he’s definitely trying to fill his role as her father.”

Carol huffed as she wiped clean a glass, “That’s because he spoils her. Look what happened? I was just gone for not too long and then they were suddenly in Asgard!”

The woman, who was leaning against the sink facing her, rolled her eyes rather dramatically, “Oh, loosen up, will ya? Spoiling her rotten? That’s because of you–“

“Alright! Yeah, I kept her in the dark, that’s why,” Carol annoyingly finished what Valkyrie was about to say, “You were going to say that.”

She only blinked, “I was thinking of saying that you should put a little trust on him, if not your all.”

It was Carol’s turn to roll her eyes, “I don’t even need to ask whose side you’re on because you’re absolutely on his.” She was moving around the counter to return the plates and utensils after she had dried them, then when she was done, Carol let herself lean against the marble countertop, “I am trying, Valkyrie.”

“Then why doubt?”

The blonde stared at her for a while before she gave in, “It’s just… all our lives, it’s always been me and Thalia together. We were doing fine, she was safe, and she was contented of what we have. She only trusted me and her nana. And you, of course.”

“But still, Thor is just catching up and making it up to her. And he has good intentions, to you both. He’s trying too,” Valkyrie replied, she went near Carol and squeezed her shoulder gently, “Things have changed. Might as well you get used to it because what I think right now, he’s not going anywhere.”

Carol let out a heavy sigh, “But where is he right now?”

There was a knock on the front door. Three times first then another four. Then silence followed. Valkyrie tipped her head to the door’s direction and smirked, “That’s your answer,” then she backed away from Carol, her signature smug expression still intact.

“You’re opening that door, Valkyrie,” Carol her finger pointed at her as if her words were a threat.

“Nuh-uh, I’m washing the dishes.”

Carol scowled, “I’m actually done with those.”

Valkyrie suddenly grabbed the pan, “There’s still grease! Oh, look? See that?”

“This is my house.”

“Exactly! Now go invite your guest in,” Valkyrie pushed her towards the hallway, and Carol was nothing but helpless.

“I don’t say this much but I do want to blast my photon at your face right now,” she said in a low tone, her hand clenched into a fist and it was glowing.

However, it failed to make Valkyrie feel intimidated, “That’s a funny way to say that you love me.” Then she ran back to the kitchen, leaving Carol with no other choice. Her hand lightly touched the knob, hesitating to do so but she swallowed back the awkwardness that rose up from the pits of her belly. She wasn’t even sure if the one knocking the door was him.

Except when she indeed open it, lo and behold, Thor Odinson was standing on the porch.

With a unicorn?

A stuffed pink unicorn toy, that is, specifically.

“Hi…” He managed to croak the words out because, for some reasons, they were both confounded on their spots. They remained that way for a moment, both unsure what to say to each other until a surprised squeal saved them both from their misery.

“Daddy!” An excited Thalia was running towards him and with much fervor, Thor sat down to her level and engulfed her in his bear hug, “Where did you go?”

He pulled away slightly, “Not too far.”

“But you’re not going to go far away and never come back, right?”

Before he could answer, Thor’s eyes shifted to Carol’s and from that glance, he wasn’t only promising to their daughter; he was reassuring Carol that he was going to be by her side for the sake of Thalia.

“I’m staying for good. I’ll never leave you.” With a smile, Thor kissed on her forehead, nose, and cheeks. When she was a heap of giggles, Thalia pulled away completely and gasped at the stuffed toy he was holding, “Is that for me?”

He handed the toy to her, “Why, of course. I couldn’t find a pegasus stuff toy but this will do, I hope.”

As the child’s face lit up in joy with her new stuffed animal, Carol noticed the other stuff placed behind him. She found a few paper bags, had he gone for shopping? The front of the bags was printed with colorful logos and it’s obvious they were from a kids’ shop. Thor saw her looking over the bags and he cleared his throat, “And yes, these are also for you, Thalia,” he gestured his hand towards the bags. The child grinned as she rummaged through the contents.

“Come in. You should put that inside,” Carol, who had been standing on the side, had probably been gawking since she opened the door. Thor had a tight-lipped smile as he and Thalia made way inside, bringing in the things he bought. Inside those bags were a new pair of sneakers, small Powerpuff girls sling bag, the Pines siblings figurines, and a new set of coloring materials and art books she can work on. A little reminder of how Thor first knew about his child: through art. It was evident that Thalia was pleased of the gifts he offered to her, the beam on her face could light up the whole room they stayed in.

Thor pulled something beneath his leather jacket, “Oh and we kind of forgot something.”

Thalia couldn’t contain her excitement even more, “My Dipper Pines cap!”

“What do you say after someone gives you presents?” Carol softly asked Thalia.

After she opened the last bag, she glanced up at Thor and smiled, “Thank you.”

Valkyrie entered the living room, “You got something for me too, buddy?” her fellow Asgardian gave her a knowing smirk, “I may have brought a box of bottled Asgardian mead. Check it outside.”

Her lips stretched into a broad smile as she walked outside to get the box, “That’s what I’ve been talking about. Now, if you two don’t mind, I’ll be taking some bottles with me and I’ll stay in the garage for the time being.” Then she left the three of them alone together, ignoring Carol’s pleading eyes not to leave her alone with the man she was failing to avoid.

Even after minutes had passed as they were both observing the child lying flat on her stomach, working on her new art book on the carpet, her cap perched on her head, these two stubborn adults we have had not yet exchanged any coherent and complete sentences to each other. Perhaps they were at least waiting for the apocalypse to happen? She was sitting on the loveseat, fiddling on the thread that certainly wasn’t even there whilst he was on the other end of the couch, paying his attention to Thalia in front.

It was Carol that attempted to thaw the building walls of ice, “I would want to say that you didn’t really have to get those for her but I love seeing her happy.”

Thor finally shifted his attention to her, his expression was vague but he said, “I missed years of her birthdays and holidays. I can’t compensate those times with just a mere gift though.”

She shook her head in an apologetic way, “Yeah, I know.”

“Can I go upstairs first? I’ll just show unicorn Keith to my room,” Thalia was now holding her new addition of stuff toy collection. Carol smiled a little and nodded, “Go introduce Keith to your other toys.” Thalia hopped on her way upstairs, talking to her Keith about her room and her other teddy bears and toys.

And then the gnawing silence was there again. Carol has always wanted to say the words but couldn’t get it out of her mouth, it was simply stuck at the base of her throat.

“I’m sorry.”

Somehow when those words rang in the hollow space between them, the gravity that weighed the tension seemed to get lighter. But what she didn’t expect was that those words didn’t come from her own.

Thor took in a deep breath, his presence was there but his gaze was looking miles afar, “It was reckless of me to take her there. You’re right. I should have thought about it twice,” he leaned back against the couch, “I reflected on it. Same as you, I had my fair share of enemies before,” then finally, his eyes met hers, his eyes were so different in moments like these, softer, “I fear for whatever happens to her.”

Carol finally found her voice, “I’m the one who needs to say that. I’m sorry,” when Thor slightly shook his head, she quickly continued, “I’m sorry, Thor. I have no other excuses to tell you, to defend myself from not telling you about her. And yes, that day on the hill, I was there to tell you that I was carrying your child…”

“Let’s just forget about that, Carol,” Thor’s voice was soothing her gently, “I told you before, I’m still learning the ropes of being a father. I can’t mess up.”

Carol bit her lip, she stared everywhere but on him. Then he moved closer with those eyes that look so deeply into her own, “Can you help me then?” Her expression becomes softer, the pensive look melting into a smile as light as the morning sun, “You’re doing just fine being one. And I’m the mother. We have different roles.”

Thor unexpectedly blushed at her comment, “It doesn’t matter, everybody needs practice.”

“It wouldn’t be too hard. She’s very accepting of you already,” Carol reassured him. Thor said nothing and then another silence followed, this time it was comforting.

“I visited my old friends,” he started opening up and his lips held a nostalgic smile, “I went to my mates. Steve, that old man. Enjoying his retired life in Washington,” Thor chuckled, recalling how Steve looked ridiculous when he dared him to flirt with other old women at the park, “Then Banner, doing great with his science and stuff. He’s quite the celebrity, that big guy.”

Carol only listened to him share what he had been doing the past days while he was away, “Clint and his family. Boy, those little rascals I used to know years ago are now all grown.” The Bartons were living peacefully in their homestead with Clint now had also let go of his job as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, leaving the past and the bitter aftermath of Thanos’ wrath.

 “I paid Pepper and little Morgan a visit in their cabin. I’m glad they’ve found their happiness. Morgan takes after Tony, though,” then the sigh that escaped Thor’s dry lips was slow, “She’s beginning to be like him, techy and science. Feisty and genius. All like him.” His eyes shifted to the side again and became glazed with a glassy layer of tears. He blinked a few times but managed to smile a bit, “When the right time comes, Morgan would love to meet Thalia.”

“You told them?” Carol had a neutral expression plastered on her face, Thor took it that she wasn’t mad if he’d answer, “They wondered why I was asking where I could buy some stuff for little girls. They were the ones who helped me find those presents.” She still didn’t say anything so he added, “Pepper was shocked and delighted when I told her about Thalia. I promise you, Pepper can keep her word.”

“Don’t worry, I think everyone I know probably knows that I have a daughter all along. It’s not much of a big deal anymore.” Carol dismissed his worries and Thor appreciated that she was becoming understanding already. “Natasha would have loved Thalia too. I went to a place that was quiet and tried to talk to her. I told her, she and Thalia have close namesakes. Natalia was her Russian name.”

“I’m sure she’s looking over for you guys down here. Wherever Natasha is, she’s happy.” There was gentleness in her tone and Carol felt that even after years had passed since they’ve lost the two pillars that held his team together, Thor would still mourn for them, for the two people who didn’t deserve the cruel realities they had to face as Earth’s mightiest heroes.

Thor slowly stood from his seat, glancing at the clock, “I’ll go and tell Thalia goodnight.”

Carol was also on her feet, “It’s too early for her to go to sleep. It’s weekend tomorrow and I allow her to stay up late.”

“She wanted me to tell her some bedtime stories and I promised her the next time. I owe her tonight,” Carol slowly nodded and with that, Thor made his way to Thalia’s room. She followed him right after but didn’t enter the room and hid her frame against the wall. This time, she could hear the father and daughter, talking about the presents she received and her new unicorn stuff toy Keith sharing her bed for the night. She was surprised that Thalia was so eager to tuck in as she wanted to hear his stories already. She heard him share his adventures with Loki, how they almost fought each other in any way that was possible, his shenanigans like Loki turning himself into a snake just to trick him (a classic story, mind you), and of course, his stories about the war.

“When we were in Asgard, I heard Korg call you ‘your majesty’. We had a school play before and my friend was the king and they called him like that. Are you really a king?” such curiosity a child has.

Thor hummed in thought before he replied, “I am.”

“Then does that mean I am a princess?”

Thor let out a hearty laugh, “Of course you are. You’re not just any princess, you are our princess and you will become the strongest and powerful among the other princesses in the universe.”

“Just like mama?” Thalia’s admiration for her mother brought a smile to Carol’s face. Little did the mother know, Thor was smiling as well, “Yes, just like your mother.”

“If you’re the king, and I am a princess, then mama should be the queen, right?”

Now that made her heart skip a beat. Carol felt every single pound in her chest, the words echoing in her mind. Queen? Was she fit for it? She and Thor were far from that kind of connection, although they have agreed to be civil to one another. Carol wouldn’t even mind if he was to find his own bride. Becoming Captain Marvel was already a huge responsibility she had to carry but becoming a queen? Carol only scoffed at that title she never saw herself become one.

“Maybe we can make her one. Someday.”

As if those words were a lightning bolt, it struck her down right on that spot. She didn’t dare move and she held her breath.

Oh, Thor, where did that even come from?

A few moments after Thalia was already falling asleep, Thor came downstairs and saw Carol standing by the window.

“I should go now. I’ve put Thalia to sleep already,” Thor said as he stopped to let her know.

Carol faced him with a puzzled expression, “Where are you going?”

He sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, “I checked in to an inn downtown for me to stay while I am here.”

Before Carol could stop herself, she blurted out the word, her mind failing to keep her from thinking straight, “Stay.”

Thor was stunned, now speechless. Funny how it took him back and it got him confused at the same time.

“You’re welcome here. After all, you’re a part of Thalia’s life now.” Then she smirked to lift the little awkwardness swarming, “If you don’t mind taking the couch, that is.”

There was a faint curve to the lips but there was no crease below his eyes as Thor gave her a smile that was genuinely sweet. The usual one when he was feeling a little shy and she felt the unexpected warmth and other unexplained feeling rushing through her.

“I don’t mind at all.”

 Whatever the universe has conspired for the two of them, it was probably working according to its will. And none of them are ever prepared for it.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me guys know what you think! Next chapters would focus more on this three...
> 
> And probably acknowledge the elephant in the room *nudges at Thor and Carol*


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we're back! How's everyone doing? Aaahh I actually miss you all but because I wasn't able to have steady internet and I was visiting my sisters' houses these past few days, I only had the chance to write in between my free time. So I'm sorry again for keeping you all waiting.
> 
> As much as I want to individually reply to your comments, I think there's a lot of it already but I do appreciate still for leaving what your thoughts are, it's my avenue to improve my writing and story. Love you all for that.
> 
> Anyway, the amount of caffeine I had to drink and songs I have to listen just to write this chapter.... wew

In all those seven years that Carol raised Thalia alone, she felt like her daughter revolved around her the same way Carol's life was all about nourishing and loving her. Even though Carol was reluctant and confused when she learned that she conceived a child, never did she regret her decision to keep her under her wing. Maybe there were nights during her pregnancy that this was all a mistake, maybe she shouldn't have slept with a teammate, an Avenger and the god of thunder nonetheless, nor let her desires got the best of her amid a crucial war. Maybe that was all a mistake, but it turned out to be her blessing. She fell in love with Thalia the first time she held her frail body in her arms. Her daughter became her redemption. She may be Captain Marvel, a hero, but Thalia always kept her on the ground to remind her that she was still Carol Danvers, a loving mother, and a human.

But ever since Thor suddenly came into the picture, Carol had never seen Thalia become so attached to someone other than to her. Thor, on the other hand, was also wrapped around the girl's finger instantaneously. Since last week, there was not a day that Thalia and Thor wouldn't spend their time together. One time, he volunteered to pick Thalia from school for the day and since then, Thor sends her to school as well. Carol didn't object to any of his requests anymore, Thor just had the same parental rights as hers. But of course, they still have  disagreements over small matters such as allowing Thalia to eat sweets (Carol chastised Thor for secretly handing her fruity and chocolate candies at night that were definitely going to give her cavities), letting her stay up night even if it was a school day the next morning (Both Thor and Thalia were heavy sleepers and Carol almost slapped him for being stubborn), or the fact that they always ate ice cream before eating dinner (Carol had to hide the tub of ice cream from them).

But just because they have banters didn't mean they weren't functioning together as Thalia's parents. So many things had happened the past week. The school was calling the parents for a meeting and most of Thalia's classmates were bringing with them their mommies and daddies together. It was by default that Carol was the one who would attend on Thalia's behalf and she was fine with it until Thalia broke the news to her father about the meeting. Carol told him he didn't need to be present, but she was only replied with his boyish smile, "Do we wear matching outfits?"

Carol felt the heat rising to her cheeks.

Valkyrie almost spits her coffee out, trying to stifle her laughter.

So, for the first time, they went to the meeting together as a _family_. Much to Thalia's delight. When the three arrived in the auditorium, Carol could feel all eyes were on them however, all the married women's eyes were on _him_ , but Thor paid them no attention. Chen's mother and Carol's acquaintance from PTA, Greta Yuan, had the guts to approach her as she sat beside them. She was also a young mother; Chen was her eldest child and she's soon expecting another for the next eight months. Carol always thought of the petite woman as youthful and glowing as she aged. "I think this is the first time I've seen your _husband_ with you."

Carol frantically shook her head in denial, "Oh! No! No, he's not my husband. You've got the wrong idea."

"Boyfriend?"

"No! He's nothing of that kind," Carol became flustered as she probed her with more questions.

"Then who is he?" both of Greta's brows shot up.

He must have heard the two of them since he suddenly extended his hand to Greta, "I'm Thor, I'm a family friend. I just accompanied the two of them for today." Then he smiled, but it wasn't just any smile, it was the one that could make women in the room swoon easily. Carol quietly sighed in relief, good thing he didn't reveal himself as Thalia's biological father or all hell will break loose. They shake their hands together as Greta introduced herself to him.

"Friend, huh? You're missing a hot bud, Carol. And didn't he say his name is Thor? Like _the_ god of thunder, Thor?"

Carol smiled tightly, "He was just named after him. His parents liked Nordic stuff." Greta only nodded in response, still looking at the two _friends_ skeptically then directed her attention to the chancellor discussing in front. Carol glanced at her side and saw Thalia changed her seats and sat on Thor's lap instead. The meeting went smoothly and was done for only an hour but there was one topic that didn't sit well with Carol: Family day. The school was holding the annual event the next week. "And then there are lots of games and contests! Mama always wins that running race," Thalia had been talking about it non-stop to her father during the whole trip back home.

"Are you coming with us this time, Dad?" she eagerly asked Thor, rising from her back seat, her blue eyes that mirrored exactly like his pleading for him.

"Is there a beer drinking contest?"

"That's exactly the opposite of how Family days go," Carol's voice dripped with sarcasm, her eyes still focused on the road ahead.

"During my youth, our own Family day was about hunting different creatures. Your Uncle Loki was the lookout, tricking the evil giant or elf and when the right moment comes, I swing my Mjolnir behind and tie its neck with a rope," Thor reminisced the life he had when the weight of the world hadn't dawned upon his shoulders yet, and that included the life he had with Loki. Though during that lifetime, they always had misunderstandings, rivalries like any other siblings would have, pulling the tug of war to their favor, but he wouldn't trade those for anything else, not when Thor almost lost his brother. Now that they were both rebuilding their lost kingdom, the brothers had changed, grew to someone better than they were, and treated each other like a family, though it couldn't be helped that their old habits remained.

"It was quite fun, you know. We also hold contests to see who among the warriors is the strongest. I battled with the best warriors from my father's army, at least about two of them were sent flying out of Asgard." he smiled earnestly at the child who giggled, thinking it was something funny.

"Thalia, your coach had asked why you aren't joining your training," Carol chimed in, suddenly reminded of her fencing team that she joined just a few months prior. But she knew her daughter was exceptionally skilled and talented on the art of swordsmanship. Valkyrie was even impressed with her reflexes, even if she was too young to hold sharp weapons and Thalia was a fast learner, she absorbs everything that Valkyrie taught her.

"I don't think I will join them. I want Aunt Valkyrie to teach me instead," she answered while she got off the car.

"Yeah? You prefer your aunt than your fencing coach?" she asked in amusement.

Thalia nodded with a smile, "Aunt Valkyrie teaches better."

* * *

 While the family was busy on their own world at the Danvers' cabin, Valkyrie found herself in the crash site of her spacecraft. It has been quite a while since the unfortunate incident, she thought she was plummeting to her own death on that day. Had it been not for Thalia who saved her from the demise she feared, Valkyrie would have ended her journey tragically. The young girl was a Scion, she wasn't a seer or anything, but Valkyrie saw the potential within her. Thalia will soon grow up into an admirable young lady, her sheer presence in her kingdom shall be a formidable occurrence, the power she possesses from both her parents will make everyone kneel before her. She was, after all, destined to become New Asgard's queen the moment she was brought to the world. As what the laws had recognized, she is her father's firstborn heir, the blood of the royalties runs deep down her veins. But Valkyrie knew it better; the child is more than just their long-lost princess. She wouldn't think of young Thalia Danvers was the carbon copy of Carol Danvers if she wasn't stubborn, determined, smart, and of course, beautiful. She may turn into a damsel but will save whoever is in distress. She remembered how she made an oath to Carol to protect Thalia, as a valkyrie and as her godmother.

It had been a month or so, but she wondered how there were no authorities that decided to look on the crash site, at least assess the area. Every time she comes back to retrieve any salvageable armories, no one was there but her. It was strange because usually, there would have been a search party on a full sweep and quarantine the area for investigations especially that it came from the outer space. She picked a metal shield, its side was chipped, then a laser gun that was already drained. Valkyrie had lived long in Sakaar for her self-exile, a planet of lost things and misfits, and somehow became a scavenger. Her old life couldn't simply be forgotten, and so did her habits. While in Sakaar she had to do all means and ways to survive; pulling up tricks, releasing her frustrations through sparring, and drown her bloody memories with booze. Hence, her nickname booze head then angry girl. Also, she just likes to find and keep things that are still worth saving.

Valkyrie searched deeper and flipped a metal scrap out of the way. Like she hit the jackpot, she found a brown sling bag that was almost torn and burned. Curiosity clouded her features as she reached for it then opened it as soon as she held it. The bag was almost empty however she found three long vials, glowing in bright yellow through its twisted wirings inside. She hadn't seen these kinds back in Sakaar, perhaps these were rare treasures or treasures that shouldn't be easily discarded. Valkyrie suddenly remembered how she found the vials from the planet she searched before she was attacked by those hideous creatures. 

Valkyrie carefully held the vials, feeling the hot glow spreading throughout her palms. Maybe Carol can help her know what these can be useful for, or maybe know if these were dangerous for them. It may or may not burst any moment, Valkyrie wasn't so sure, and her uncertainty somewhat scared her.

* * *

 He had no idea how long he had kept that fond smile etched on his face. Was it because for the first time in a while, Thor felt genuinely happy? Why wouldn't he? The world was showing him the small beauties of life, the scent of freshly baked cookies that filled the air, the tinkling laughter his ears couldn't miss because it was simply a symphony of melodies, and the soft smiles of those who felt the same way. He sees the young girl – _his_ young girl – her blonde curls softly flowing and bouncing as she ran around the spacious lawn, her movements burst with joy. She had kept herself amused by chasing butterflies and fireflies with her jar. He watched her, and only watched her for he wanted to picture this, to imprint this on his mind, the sight of his daughter so carefree and innocent in this fragile bubble of solace her mother so carefully built. Thor dreaded the thought and resented the reality that she wasn't getting any younger. If only there was a way to stop the time for her, he wanted Thalia to stay the same. Was that a little bit selfish, though? Loki's words on her inheritance rang in his mind. Partly, his brother had a point and her time will come to carry on the mantle. That meant that life won't get any easier for her, sometimes she will be at someone's mercy, and find her feet dangling on dangerous waters. Carol told him once that they wouldn't always be by her side, even if they wanted to – needed to be with her. She won't be the same little girl sooner. She will free herself from the clutches that held her back to find her own self and purpose. Yes, Thor had only been Thalia's father for a short while but the pain and bitter realization when Carol spoke those words was like a hard pill to swallow.

Before he was going to lose himself deeply into his thoughts, he heard a loud thud. Thor became alarmed as Thalia suddenly started to cry pathetically, "Mama!" she was holding her leg, tears started to spill from her eyes as she cried again in pain. He bolted to her side and saw a cut that stretched angrily down to her leg.

Thor quickly held her in his arms, "What happened?"

"I.. I ran from there," Thalia shakenly pointed her finger at the splintered wood, rusted nails poking through, "T-then I felt something sharp hit my leg," she hiccupped, "Daddy, it hurts."

He felt his heart being stabbed as Thor didn't want this sight of Thalia crying, "Hush now, we'll get you healed in no time, okay?" he tried his best to soothe her down, wiping her wet cheeks with his thumbs.

Just in time, Carol called him from the patio, "Thor? What's happening there?" when she saw Thalia whimpering, her face fell and dashed her way to them. Never mind the cookies Thalia patiently waited for.

"She said she hurt her leg with something sharp from that wood," Thor explained, settling the poor child in his arms comfortably as he stood. Carol examined her affected leg and softly gasped, the wound was a little deep, the nail dug into her skin and for that, she needed to be treated by a doctor or else she would get an infection.

Carol took in deep breaths to calm herself, "We need to get her to the hospital," she started to jog away and went back inside the house, "I'll go get the keys! Wait for me near the car!" Thor followed her instructions while at the same time, never missed a minute to comfort Thalia, still clinging helplessly to her father's neck. As soon as Carol had the keys, they didn't waste any time and headed to the hospital downtown. Luckily for them, it was only a twenty-minute ride and they went to seek for a nurse immediately. An intern redirected them to the emergency room and asked them to settle on one of the provided hospital beds. Thor did the talk as the nurse was asking him about the incident. He examined and cleaned the wound then clucked his tongue, "I'll go get my colleague but based on what you said and seeing this wound, Thalia needs to be injected with anti-tetanus."

Thalia tugged on her father's neck, trying to pull him closer as she whispered something, "Will it hurt, Daddy? Will it hurt?"

Thor gently pushed back her curls out of her face, "No, no it won't hurt. I promise you won't even feel it."

Carol chewed on her bottom lip, her face contorted with such worry and uneasiness seeing Thalia hurt. "Don't worry Mr. and Mrs…" the intern paused as he waited for them to prompt their _family name_. For a few seconds, the three adults only looked at each other until Carol waved her hand, trying to dismiss an awkward subject, "Danvers." Thor chose not to say anything.

"Right, yes. It's a good thing you immediately brought her here," the intern carried on, "I'll go get the injection and my colleague to apply the procedure."

 Carol heaved a heavy sigh as she sat on a chair, facing them both. Thalia had never gone to a hospital before, given that Carol gave birth to her in their home. She did become sick a few times before, but nothing a quick medicine can't help her get better from it. It was also in her genetics that Thalia somehow inherited Carol's healing properties. But a child is only half her parents are, and Carol wasn't taking any chances just because she had her immunity passed down to Thalia. So, the incident today made her a little panicky. Then there was Thor. While their drive to the hospital, she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty that he was the one doing all his best to calm her down, his baritone voice toned down to comfort the aching child while Carol could only stroke her hand in between red lights. She didn't miss the mixture of sincerity and assurance in his eyes. That was one thing she noticed about him; his eyes were the most expressive, the ones that conveyed the true message he wanted to tell. This wasn't the right time, but Carol admitted to herself, that was one thing she liked about him. She began to appreciate Thor; he was proving to them that he truly cared for their child.

"It's my fault. I should have looked closely after her," she heard him mutter an apology.

Carol lightly shook her head, "It wasn't your fault. Stop that."

"Then whose? I don't want to blame Thalia for this," Thor hissed in frustration, "Besides, I was the one that took care of her for the time being. This one's on me."

"No one's blaming who, Thor. It was an accident and accidents are not intentional," Carol replied calmly, "That's why we should always be careful, anywhere we go. Didn't I teach you that, young lady?" she kept her question stern but concealed it with a tender tone to avoid scaring the child.

Thalia slowly nodded, sniffling, "It won't happen again."

"Oh, no," Thor murmured as he held Thalia's small hand on his, "You have a small bruise on your palm too."

"It's a little bit ouchy," Thalia meekly confessed.

"You know what your Grandmother Frigga would do when I get little wounds when I was your age?" he held her hand close to his lips, "She puts a little medicine then kisses it to make me feel better," and so Thor did the same.

"Is it better now?" Thalia nodded but didn't pull her hand away, silently telling him to press more kisses on her palm. Thor got the message and did it once more. She began to giggle as her father repeatedly kissed her hand, doing it now to make her feel less agitated. She withdrew her hand from him but stretched it this time to her mother, encouraging her to do the same. Carol glanced at Thor and he shrugged, but not without offering her a small smile. Chuckling, she left a lingering kiss on Thalia's palm. 

A young woman in blinding white, plain practitioner clothes, interrupted the family's moment, "Hello, I think it's time for Little Miss to get well," though half of the nurse's face was obscured because of the surgical mask, the corners of her eyes crinkled softly, indicating that she was smiling at Thalia.

She instructed them to let the child sit comfortably on the bed, much to Thalia's protest not to let go of Thor. Her parents stood on the side of the room but not far from her. The nurse extracted the clear liquid from the vial using the syringe, then flicked the long and thin needle twice. Thalia began to cry again at the sight of the sharp object. The intern was there to help but the child tried to fight his grip and the nurse's touch. She knew the pointed thing was going to hurt her when it pricks her skin, so she sobbed and refused to get injected.

"I think it's better if I carry her," Thor suggested as she cried harder. The nurse gave way, without having much choice, and let him pick Thalia in his arms. Carol followed right after and sat beside them. He then spoke to his daughter, "Our princess is brave, very, very brave. It will not hurt. I will strike down with lightning whoever hurts my Thalia. Let's ask Mama, it's not going to hurt, right?"

Carol decided to play along, "Daddy's right, it's only like how an ant will bite you. You have held a sword, remember? This is nothing. _We_ promise." She wiped Thalia's tears while the girl looked at her parents who were whispering for her comfort, their faces were dangerously close to each other, they could almost touch, but neither was aware of it. Or they simply chose to ignore. The nurse took this opportunity to find the vein while they kept her occupied. Finally, Thalia let out a whimper as she choked back a sob when she felt the needle sink into her skin. Carol held her hand, squeezing it gently until it was done. The nurse wrapped everything up so that soon she can be discharged.

"I told you, you can do it," Thor smiled then kissed her clammy forehead, "That's our fighter."

"Was I brave, Mama? Was I brave?"

Carol also smiled and rubbed her nose lovingly against hers, "Of course. You're my Little Marvel, remember? You made Mama and Daddy proud."

Thalia finally beamed at them, feeling all better.

Thor couldn't fight back his smile anymore.

 _Mama and Daddy,_ eh?

* * *

  "Mango ice cream, your liking. Is it nice?" Thor asked, looking at Thalia who sloppily scooped her ice cream.

"Yeah," she answered, clearly enjoying her treat.

There was a catch, though, and that was to treat Thalia for sweets after she got her shot. Carol, out of worry, promised her that she could get ice cream after they were done at the hospital. They drove to the ice cream parlor and ordered their usual favorites. The afternoon heat was beginning to bear down on them, so it was just the perfect opportunity to take shelter and grab some cold treats under this weather.

"I scold you and Thalia every time the two of you conspire to eat ice cream before dinner. We haven't had proper lunch yet here we are," Carol wrinkled her nose.

"Well, consider this our lunch," Thor simply shrugged, taking another bite of his Choco java ice cream.

"Ice cream? As lunch?" she unexpectedly shrieked.

"We eat ice cream before dinner, so this is one's something new. We eat ice cream for lunch," he coolly replied.

"And here I thought I only have one kid in the house," she smirked in ridicule at his own reasoning for ice cream as their lunch, but she conceded in the end anyway.

"Thor… there's something I want to open up," Carol softly said, glancing at him, he was quite hard to tell as he bore a stoic expression.

"Is that something I should be worried about?" he quizzed.

She tentatively lifted the spoon, fiddling on its handle, "Maybe… I don't know. I'm not sure."

"You have to at least answer me with a yes or no."

"It's not good to talk about it here. I just gave you a heads up," Carol sputtered, trying to hide her grimace.

"That must be important as you are telling me about it in advance," Thor commented.

"I _will_ tell you, but not this time. Not here," she insisted, the subject was rather confidential and sensitive. She had been thinking to tell him about Adam Warlock and what his and the Sovereign's plans would be. It wasn't a good idea to talk about it in a public area as this was still a developing situation and further information was yet to be reported. He detected the tone of her voice was slightly annoyed, so Thor dropped his queries.

"Was that the way you tell everyone?" he inquired after they ate their ice creams in silence.

"Sorry?"

"What do you tell when someone asks who her father is?" he clarified this time. He was referring to the conversation that Carol and her friend from the meeting had.

She let her hands rest on her lap as she gazed at him, "I usually answer them with the same thing; I was on my own, raising our child alone, and her father was somewhere far from home." She was being a candor to her answer, no use of filtering her words out now, "I mean, that's it. I never wanted to explain to them every detail, they don't need to know everything."

"It's like it is to say I am out of the picture," Thor said under his breath.

Carol winced slightly at his retort, "There are many other single mothers in Thalia's school, and everybody empathizes on that. They resonated on me on some level, but I never did once speak ill about you… like as Thalia's father." Pushing the bowl on the center, she settled her back against the chair, "It's better we live in peace than being bombarded with gossips and nosy neighbors. I had to keep it that way for us to live out of the radar."

"Yes, I do understand," Thor exhaled, "It's just… I have accepted the circumstances now, but I am still in the process of wrapping my head around everything. I have been her father for just a tiny fraction of her life and she's quite the child, she is," he pressed his lips into a thin line, "What more than you raised her alone for seven years."

"Trust me, it's been rough and tough," the side of her face quirked, "She's an angel but she can be a handful sometimes. You don't have to rush anything," Carol assured him, "unlike me who had this unexpected pregnancy, I had to quickly make myself become her mother."

Thor felt his guts sink. In this kind of situation, he was basically just the donor while Carol took everything in her hands, from the day she bore Thalia until she grew. To raise a child didn't simply end when they can grasp the reality around or when they can finally go to the bathroom on their own, it was a constant responsibility until they have matured.

"Everyone in my team is living the life they've somehow wanted. Had it crossed your mind to just let go and live normally instead?"

"It did," she whispered admittedly, "when she was still in my womb, I was torn between my duty and the life ahead of me. I lay on bed at night, but I couldn't stop thinking about distress signals, a space invasion that had already begun in another galaxy, or the multitude of people who needed my help," she bit on her bottom lip as she paused, she had never shared this piece of her mind to anyone and now they were having this. A part of her became vulnerable and he was there, listening to what she would lament.

"But even if choose to, we can never be normal. When Thalia was finally born, nothing came into my mind but my new life with her. Then the next thing I knew, I hid my suit and locked it inside the cabinet for years. My decision was already fixed; I was keeping her," a faint smile ghosted her lips, "I have lived my life saving those who needed help, but this was different, something I couldn't explain. It's fulfilling to protect and love your own, that came from your own flesh and blood. I regret nothing."

"You are a wonderful mother, Carol," Thor's voice was filled with nothing but earnestness.

"If you're going to start patronizing me, don't."

"What? No, it's true!" He was remaining sincere to his words, "The moment she was hurt, she called for you. She knew I was there, but she first thought about you. Thalia adores you with every fiber of her being."

"That's because _I_ am her mother," she pointed out, scoffing.

"And a wonderful one," he added for her. Carol rolled her eyes in a playful manner, but her heart swelled at the genuine look he was giving to her.

"Have you always been this truthful?"

Thor chuckled lowly, "Steve Rogers had probably rubbed his candor traits to us in the team. Couldn't even tell a white lie without getting all flustered and obvious."

"So, I've been told."

"I figured it out that if I don't get to be honest with myself, I lose the people I care about."

"Sorry," Carol said quietly but Thor heard her anyway.

"We're not too late to figure this out together, are we?"

Valkyrie had been observing the two of them whenever she was in the household and said that they were like two well-oiled machines, they fit perfectly as Thalia's parents. _You guys are rocking this whole family concept,_ Valkyrie was too honest or just too blunt. Either way, Carol couldn't tell the difference anymore. Sparing a glance at Thalia, she just remembered she was in the same place while they talked about her, her expression changed as she gasped softly, "Goodness…"

Thalia's head was lolling to her side, her eyes drowsy as she was dozing off, her ice cream had completely forgotten and was now left melting on its bowl. Thor smiled down at the sight of their daughter, her cheeks smeared with sticky sweetness, "Must have been the crying from the hospital that exhausted her."

"My poor little one," Carol cooed, slowly wiping the smear off her face with a tissue.

"You go start the car, I got her," Thor said as he lifted the youngster from her chair.

"Maybe I'll carry her this time, she's getting heavier with her growing appetite, and you've been carrying her around when we went to the hospital," she offered.

"No, it's fine," he firmly insisted, "I can even carry you on my other shoulder."

"Don't get too familiar, Odinson."

Instead of a reply, he was already walking out of the ice cream parlor, carrying the sleeping Thalia in his arms but didn't miss a chance to shot Carol his dazzling grin. She had to close her eyes and swore under her breath.

 _Shit._ Just what was that about?

* * *

 Carol's house was already mapped inside Thor's mind as he crossed his way to Thalia's room, the place now accustomed to him. Carol followed suit inside and saw him disappear as he went upstairs to put the sleepyhead to her bed. She busied herself by looking for that particular envelope in her private cabinet. A few moments later, Thor reemerged in the living room and found her by the window. Carol gazed at him as he silently made his way near her. She held the brown envelope to him, and his brows furrowed in the middle, questioning her what was inside.

"Open it," Carol urged lightly.

She was biting the inside of her cheeks when he slowly opened the flap and saw a piece of paper inside.

"That's Thalia's birth record. It's a very important document that can be helpful but also confidential," she explained to him as Thor scanned what was written on it. When his sight landed on a given box with his name printed on it, he looked up back to her.

"You… you wrote my name." Thor breathed out. He never thought that she would declare him as Thalia's father on paper but now that he saw this, he was beyond relieved.

She shrugged her shoulder calmly, but not an ounce of insincerity was there, "I was giving myself a favor." Thor kept on reading the rest of what was written on the paper, his expression was still in awe.

"Even so, it's something I truly appreciate," he smiled understandingly, but it wasn't just a smile out of gratitude, it was rather a rare one; the sun was put to shame in an instant as it lighted the atmosphere, and it was irresistible as if the universe was on their favor. Carol nodded, now realizing the space between them was close enough for their chests to touch. Her heart started to beat erratically when he didn't step back but inched his face closer to hers.

 It was a mistake.

A big and utter mistake when she let her eyes stare at his because from there, his eyes were intense. She was unable to breathe in for air, the conscience in her mind screamed for her to push him away, but she couldn't muster her voice. Her mind was in haywire to even form a single coherent sentence. But all her thoughts halted when he rested his warm hand against her cheek. As if time didn't move, he descended his lips softly to hers. It took them both by surprise but neither pulled away. It was tender, sweet as nectar. No force until it bruised, nor did they mold their lips daringly against each other.

Carol pulled back first but their faces were still close, their breath ghosting on their cheeks, eyes both swirled with confusion as they held their gazes. Thor's eyes narrowed as he froze, trying to regain his bearings.

"Thor… we can't…" Carol whispered; her hands rested on his broad chest as she pushed him away gently.

"I'm sorry… No, I – I didn't mean to –" but she was starting to back away from him, quivering as she walked. "Carol, I'm sorry," Thor said it loudly this time.

"I know." The truth was, she didn't. Was he apologizing or was that about the kiss? When she had reached a far distance from him, Carol let out a shuddering sigh, "I have distress calls." She didn't know but she was practically running to her bedroom and frantically locked the door behind. Carol was obviously lying that she was receiving distress signals, but she needed to find a way out. She slid her back against the wall, there was nothing in her mind but complete confusion. He was her daughter's father, nothing more, Carol chanted it to her mind as if it was a mantra, a prayer to let her believe that everything will remain as it is.

She knew it better; it won't be anymore.

Carol cursed for the second time today but with vigor.

_Fuck._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the last part yes I am boo boo the fool
> 
> Welp, time to hide under the rock, I see you all bringing eggs and tomatoes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Wow the last update was almost two weeks ago aack i feel so guilty for not updating right away. However, I've been so uninspired lately to the point that i get frustrated and leave my document blank because nothing good comes out of my mind to write :/ also, to take away my slump, I tried to write other stories just for my skills not to get rusty because of my irregular updates lol 
> 
> Are any of y'all still reading this tho? I was just wondering lol
> 
> Hope you had a great weekend everyone! Here's the latest chapter

  
Thor didn't notice that he had been rooted in the same spot since … _it_ happened. His mind was still in a state of both daze and muddle but all he wanted to do was to apologize to Carol for letting himself do it. His body lagged for ten full seconds before he realized he was kissing her, the eleventh second was when Thor knew that it was a stupid and wrong and screwed up move. He wanted to summon Stormbreaker and split his head into two or let the lightning struck him down, there and then. Except that he couldn't because he was the _fucking_ god of thunder himself and he can't use his powers against him.

What have you done? He murmured to no one, trying to stop himself from tearing all his hair out.

The thing was, since the beginning of their agreement, Thor and Carol never mentioned what they had in the past. They didn't acknowledge the fact nor the reason why they had Thalia in the first place – their no-strings-attached kind of relationship. It's like they co-exist under the same roof, taking care of a seven-year-old, and them being strictly civil. He didn't know where he was standing on this thin line between them. Besides, what was there to pick up from the past when she had left it all behind? Thor just felt… overwhelmed – if that was even the right word, he wasn't sure – after he had learned that he was recognized as their child's father in the papers. He wanted to thank her but his way of saying it became a grand gesture that neither saw it coming. One thing that was surprising was she didn't slap him or worse, blasted his groin with her photon. If anything, it was merciful for her not to do either of those but run away to her bedroom, somehow Thor was a tad bit thankful. They were both steady with each other as friends, everything was platonic though there were moments that couldn't help the awkwardness. Still, it doesn't change the fact that he slipped big time. But change is the only constant thing in the universe, that moment is going to change them from then on. Thor felt that he unwittingly lit up a fire that burned the building bridges between them. He could kick himself, though, that was the only possible thing to let him knock some sense other than throwing himself off a cliff. He still had his daughter; death wasn't on his mind.

"If I had known better, you're waiting for the resurrection of Thanos," Valkyrie barged into the house and surprised to see that he was there, unmoving.

Thor winced at the mention of the Mad Titan, now brought back from his dilemma, "What are you doing there? Where have you been?" He eyed her as she carefully placed a bag on the small table, "I still stay here as Carol's guest, duh. Was just at the crash site, nothing new. How about you, why are you frozen as if Medusa turned you into a stone?" He was about to answer her when Valkyrie added, "and where's Carol? I thought you guys were together."

"Because we are not."

Hazel-hued eyes rolled, "You know what I mean."

"She's in her bedroom," Thor didn't feel like telling her what happened before her arrival, "Resting, I think. Thalia got into an accident today. She's asleep."

Concerned flashed in Valkyrie's eyes, "How is she? Is she alright?"

He sighed dejectedly, "Yeah, thankfully she is. She wouldn't have hurt herself if I was closely looking after her."

"Beating yourself up again, are you? Accidents are called accidents for a reason. Unless, if you did it intentionally, which shouldn't be the case because I know you wouldn't pull a bad parenting stunt to your daughter," she took off her boots and placed it on the shoe rack, "You said she's alright now, so stop fussing. Well, maybe do better next time if that's the case."

"You're saying that as if you were there to see it first hand," Thor grunted, puffed his cheeks and started to make his way out, bringing with him his jacket and slipping it on, "I think I will spend my night away."

Valkyrie looked at him with wonder, "Why? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the inn I checked in before," he answered. His hand hovered on the doorknob when she called softly behind, "I have seen you like this before and you're not being yourself right now," she paused, "What's happening to you?" Thor hated how Valkyrie could read through him, but given that they have been friends (and her being his right hand in keeping the kingdom on its feet) for a long time, it shouldn't come to him as a surprise that she was straightforward with her observations concerning him. Her bluntness was useful at times when Thor overlooked his decisions, she was keen in details, other times it was his curse when she would tell him something for him to realize he had to face the reality ahead and not grieve on the wounds that were healed.

"Nothing happened," he murmured.

"You're acting odd – "

"I said _nothing_ happened, Valkyrie," Thor gripped the doorknob rather tightly, his voice was grave, "I'm heading out tonight and will be staying there. It would be a waste of my money if I won't even use the room," then he stormed off, the door closed loudly behind him. Valkyrie stared at the space he occupied before he went out, now noticing that the house was eerily quiet.

"Since when did you even have Midgardian currency…" she mumbled, only the four walls of the house had the ears to listen. She looked around the eerie silent space and saw on the ground the forgotten brown envelope, placid and still. Valkyrie picked it up and read what it was. She gazed back up to the door and let her eyes lingered there for a moment.

* * *

Carol stayed still on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling for the past half an hour, not even noticing the fact that Thor had gone out. Again. She tried to shut her thoughts down, tried to suppress that fleeting moment when his lips touched – No, Carol chided herself, not going on that certain memory lane. Truth be told, she would unconsciously bite or touch her lip; the tenderness was still there as it mingled. She let out a heavy sigh, her eyes fluttering close until she heard a knock on the door. "Leave me alone." But as it swung open, she saw Valkyrie instead of him.

"I heard about what happened."

Carol stiffened, "About what?"

"Thalia. She got into an accident," Valkyrie said flatly. She sat up and bent her knees to her chest, "Yeah. A rusted nail dug into her skin. She's fine now." Valkyrie passively hummed to her reply and nodded numbly. She had also noticed the tone of her voice and how she wasn't fretting over the accident that concerned Thalia to her, usually she would share the whole details but this time, she was… quiet. Valkyrie just had to put two and two together.

"You guys really can't fool me," she leaned her shoulder against the door frame, crossing her arms, "when I came here, Thor was acting weird and you're acting weird. What the hell is going on?"

"Can you at least tone down your voice?" Carol scowled at her friend only to be shot with a deadpanned expression.

"He's not here. He went out _again_."

"Well, let him be then," then Carol dangled her legs on the side of the bed, avoiding her stare and the topic at hand. Meanwhile, Valkyrie exhaled and closed the door behind her, "Look, something is going on between you. If the other friend won't open up, at least be the friend to tell me," she plopped down the bed beside her, "you know, whatever it is, it concerns me too."

"Well," Carol started, "he's been doing fine. I've seen him with Thalia and they're almost connected at the hip. He's trying," she paused, choosing the right words before she spoke again, "I think he's getting there."

"That's great then," However, Valkyrie detected the uncertainty in her words, "I don't see why you're wind up on this. This week has been good. A little awkwardness is there but it should be fading soon, right?"

"Yeah, I know," she quietly said, "Wait, I was wondering how's Asgard now? Should you guys be concerned to go back home there and see what's happening?" Carol asked.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure the council is too preoccupied these days. Plus, Loki manages. That leech is probably sitting on Thor's throne," Valkyrie rolled her eyes when she continued, "Hey, you never bothered to ask when we were going back home. Why now?"

"Nothing. Just a thought that crossed my mind."

"Are you planning to kick us out?" Valkyrie nudged her arm with her elbow, a teasing smirk crept on her face. Carol softly laughed, "No. Thalia likes your company."

"And her Dad, too," she added and Carol absently nodded, feeling a little guilty and foolish for how she had been acting around him. Regardless, it didn't quash anything, "I don't know why I feel nervous around him. I don't understand this."

"I understand where you're coming from. You haven't corresponded to each other for years and the first time you meet after, you two now share a child. It's a bit hard to pick up where you guys left," Valkyrie reasoned sensibly.

"We had a different kind of relationship then. Everyone was devastated, hopeless – helpless even. Especially him."

Valkyrie sat straight, "That was long over now. You two have grown and become better. Even him, I've never seen him this happy since… since he almost lost all the people he cared," she said supportively, "Fatherhood changed him. And you, why does the mighty Captain Marvel suddenly so nervous around the god of Thunder, huh?" With that, Carol's cheeks turned pink. She wasn't sure how it started, the feeling of being conscious and slowly opening to him, but it just happened naturally.

"I don't know! I don't know, Valkyrie. What should I expect? Should I expect something from him since the start?"

"Hm," Valkyrie pursed her lips as her brows stitched together in bafflement, "Are we still talking about how he is doing as Thalia's dad?"

"We kissed."

Valkyrie blinked twice, "I beg your pardon?"

Carol buried her faced in her hands, "Don't make me say it again," she groaned.

"I knew it… I knew it…" Valkyrie chanted with a triumphant smile, "I knew why he was looking so dumbfounded there and it's because you both made out."

"No, we didn't. Get it together," she stood and paced around the carpeted floor, "I gave him the copy of Thalia's birth record. I had been thinking about letting him know. So, I just did," Carol worried her lip again, it was already a habit she had taken for a while, "and…it happened. He just…"

"Woah, okay, easy," Valkyrie held her hands up, chuckling to lighten her up, "That's… quite the news. Unexpected but at the same time, I saw this coming?" However, the blonde gawked at her, "Saw this coming? Unexpected? I stood there completely stunned when I was supposed to slap him but no," Carol exasperated, "We're not supposed to cross any line."

"Alright, alright," Valkyrie interrupted to slow her down, "It was a kiss neither of you expected it. Okay, sure. But what do you mean ‘supposed'? I don't see anything bad if he's interested in you. There's no reason why he wouldn't take the chance." She was again being upfront at her.

"We can't," Carol whispered, shaking her head, "I'm fine with him being around because of Thalia. That's it. I don't expect anything else. He asked and I allowed him _for_ Thalia."

"Freya's sake, I can't believe I'm friends with two idiots," Valkyrie muttered but her friend didn't fail to hear it, "You're overanalyzing things. Him too. This isn't about just the two of you, it's about the bigger picture here. Whatever will it be, whether it's love or just being friends, you're looking at things far beyond what's under your nose. Let it be," she was now on her feet, "Don't shut yourself out too. If you feel something new, let yourself feel it."

"That's wishful thinking," Carol thought out loud, "It's been a short while, but I feel like he is setting up expectations."

"I think it's the other way around," Valkyrie corrected, "I think that he thinks that you're the one with expectations and he'll be damned if he didn't reach those. Well, considering that he just walked out of the house for the second time, maybe he's thinking that he messed it up."

"The kiss was just a mistake. It shouldn't bother me this much," Carol conceded. With the amount of distress she was feeling at the moment, Valkyrie's means of asking her about the glowing vials now long forgotten.

She could only hope that these two will get their acts straight together. Better yet, drop the acts sooner.

* * *

"Do you have plans to open your mouth and finally talk?"

Thor looked at the person – or the alter ego of this person – who sat in one of the diner's red seats. It was a last-minute thought to divert his plans in going back to the inn and instead, visited a friend who he could talk for the moment. He was in Manhattan on a solo mission due to a fire that broke out from a building. Thor gained access to the Bifrost and got there just in time, helping rescue the civilians. It brought him a certain degree of nostalgia, though it could never be the same way it used to, he was glad that he had come to their aid.

"Should it be me? You can actually talk first, Banner," Thor frowned.

"What do you think I am doing right now?" he said in a tone that was pointing him the most obvious answer, "You've been awfully quiet since we decided to stay in this diner to rest for a moment. Almost burned my back out there." A waitress placed a plateful of chips and poured their glasses with orange juice, Bruce thanked her as soon she was done. Thor grabbed his drink and drank.

"Speak up, buddy. I didn't expect you to appear here, to be honest." He may have taken into the Hulk's form, but Bruce Banner was speaking in genuine concern.

"I have been staying here since the last time I visited you," Thor replied.

Bruce was surprised to hear his answer, "Where have you been staying? Are you there in the old compound?"

Thor shook his head and smiled slightly, "No. The thing is, Valkyrie crashed her spacecraft here and ended somewhere in a remote place. She got missing and it bothered me, so I came here myself."

"Oh, _angry girl_? That's eventful. She crashed her vehicle here when you guys live in a different solar system now."

Eventful? Yeah. A bit of understatement especially when the moment he found where Valkyrie was, it was the same time he found about his daughter. Bruce and the rest of his friends didn't know yet of Thalia's existence (except for Pepper and Morgan… and Stephen Strange who saw his future), or the fact that he had been visiting – _staying_ in Carol's house for a while now. He'd been thinking about telling them the truth, but it wasn't just his call to do so, she was keeping their daughter's exposure as minimum as possible. Just as how Clint Barton managed to hide his family out of his job as a spy and from his files.

"Does the responsibility of leading your people and rebuilding your kingdom finally gave you wrinkles?" Dr. Banner teased.

Thor gave him a pointed look, "Asgard… You have no idea," he muttered, "Sometimes, I wished I was back in the field. I miss the rush of adrenaline and the fulfillment of saving lives. But, I'm still at the crucial point of protecting my people… and to give them another hope. They're all I have."

"Look at you," Bruce smiled, "I clearly remember that you were almost beyond redemption after the Snap. I thought that the world crumbling down could only be seen in movies they used to make," he had a down casted look, "I saw it in everyone's eyes. Guess the second chance we have didn't go in vain." Thor could only smile a bittersweet one. Years ago, when he found him again in a strange planet of lost and discarded things, Bruce struggled to accept the other form that he wholly suppressed his entire life. The Hulk took a toll on his being, thinking that he had become a full-fledged monster and that he could never come back again as Dr. Banner. Thor could feel the gravity drawn on his shoulders, his mind had built walls to keep him guarded and to protect the people from hurting them by the Hulk. But he gave himself a chance to take them down brick by brick and start to feel together both Banner and his alter ego.

"It didn't. How's your research?"

This time, he shifted to his Dr. Banner persona, "It's pretty tricky, for now. I've partnered with Dr. Cho, remember her, right? We're gathering a bunch of data from different scientists around the globe who have their eyes on a formula that could at least cure this certain disease caused by remnants of radiations during the battle. The disease has not spread rapidly, which is a very intriguing detail, but if this component is successful, we'll be able to prevent it from contaminating the rest of the world," he dipped the chip to its sauce before popping it to his mouth, "Next week, we're calling in Princess Shuri to see if she has her own discovery on this case using some herbs in Wakanda."

Thor nodded, impressed that they were on a science quest for a good cause, "I am proud of you, my friend."

"I can't disclose much of our research. We're not there yet, though. Maybe halfway, but we'll soon arrive at a conclusion." They let themselves enjoy the greasy and oily goodness of the chips, munching on it between their small talks.

"Have you heard from Captain Marvel lately?"

Thor momentarily froze before he looked up to his friend to gauge his question, "I… Not much. Why?" he lied halfheartedly

"She hasn't made any visits here on Earth. Same as the raccoon's squad but they did before, three years ago but left soon after they received signals," Bruce recalled. At that, Thor took one last swig of his juice. He fiddled with his thumbs together before answering, "I am actually…" he stopped, his voice falling silent as he contemplated what was going on between the two of them. Bruce waited for him to continue, "You were saying?"

"What do you know about Carol?"

"We weren't technically close," Bruce ribbed as he remembered how in awe he was when she arrived carrying a ton of the spacecraft's weight on her shoulders, rescuing Tony and Nebula. "If there was anyone who was a closer friend to her, it was you. I should be the one asking it."

Thor wrinkled his nose at Banner who was making his way to tease him about Carol.

"I may have been busy on my own, but the team knew that something was going on between you and her. I think it all started when you tried to intimidate her with your axe."

"We just share the same qualities," he tried to appear nonchalant by shrugging.

"And that is?"

"Being the strongest Avengers," Thor said with every ounce of smugness in which Bruce snickered in disbelief, "Not that again. The A.I. access in the quinjet begged to differ," he said playfully, "I was looking forward to you to say ‘The truth is, I was hitting on her before and it turns out if it weren't for the end of the world, I would have had the chance then.' You know, we may not hear it, but we have eyes, Thor."

Oh. _Oh_ , did he mean…

"I remember Tony wanted to scrub his eyes when he noticed them…" he gestured his neck to prove his point as Bruce took the words out of his mind. Blushing wouldn't be a problem, but Thor's face went beet red and his face radiated heat in embarrassment.

"We were careful," he murmured helplessly.

"Or not," the big green guy mused, "But that's what I was wondering… what happened between you two?"

"Things just didn't work the way we wanted to," Thor tried to digress from talking about her, "But the fates really have their way to play their own cards and none of you can pull one out of the deck. Not when we have something really in common now."

"I'm not following you," Bruce asked curiously, now lost.

The restaurant was already void of any customers except for the duo and the two cooks who were busy in the kitchen cleaning up before they call it a day. Thor breathed in deeply as he made up his mind, "I have a daughter." It took his companion a second or two for the revelation to sink in, then Bruce felt his lip stretch wide into a gaping grin.

"Wow. A child. You and her… That's great, I mean… how old is she?"

"She's seven," he answered.

"Would it be too late to say congratulations?" Bruce looked at his friend with a lopsided smile, sincerely happy, though surprised, of the news he got.

"Trust me, I had the same reaction but slightly mad. I just found out about her. It's a long story. So, no. It's not."

"So… does that mean Danvers is living here all this time? Did she retire as a hero? Is that the reason why she hasn't been in the radar these years?"

"Yes. She had to raise Thalia. And no. She still goes up in space for missions. She didn't entirely let go of her mantle just because she became a mother. Can you imagine her really letting go as Captain Marvel?"

"I don't think so. She had helped planets after planets. We wouldn't be in one whole piece if she didn't destroy Thanos' spaceship," Bruce answered, shrugging. "I'd like to meet Thalia sometime. If that's alright?"

"Oh, it's no problem. She's an amazing kid, Bruce," at the thought of Thalia, Thor smiled softly, "You'd love her even. She's an inquisitive one and has an affinity for science and mystery. Maybe you can lecture her more about it," then his tone became serious, "But we'll be discreet about this. Not many know about her and we're keeping it that way." He didn't like it when Thalia's exposed to the world to know. A part of him agreed at what Loki had told him back in Asgard that people will eventually find about her no matter how they try to hide Thalia's existence. But Carol simply brushed it off and allowed them to speculate. If the world was a safer place, Thalia would have more freedom but there were people (or aliens) that could be a threat to her. Being her father, Thor didn't want to risk that. As long as none of the bigger enemies learned about her, Thalia's safe.

Bruce nodded in understanding, "So… about Carol..." He started, his words dangling for Thor to take in.

"We're not together. I mean, I'm staying in her house but it's only because of our child," he said flatly.

"Alright, but wouldn't that be your daughter's hope to see her parents together in one house?"

Thor was perturbed of his friend's query, "What do you mean by that?"

"This whole thing about just being civil with each other. You know, you can't deny you have something to feel deep down there in your heart."

Thor threw him a scathing look, "I'm not asking anything else; I just want to be with my daughter," he clarified, "Something is nagging at the back of my mind that she's setting expectations to me. If I make one wrong move, I'm already shipped off back to Asgard and will never see my child again."

"It shouldn't be that harsh," Bruce reminded him, "You're overstating things. How can you say that when you found her just then? She can't expect you to be the perfect father in an instant."

"I failed to tell you that we almost got in trouble when I brought Thalia with me to Asgard without Carol knowing," Thor raked his fingers through his locks, making it messier than it used to be, "I thought she was going to punch me into oblivion."

"Okay, maybe you did that because you were just overwhelmed by the fact that you have an heir now and you just gained custody. But I, too, wouldn't want my child to be somewhere off this planet." Bruce munched on a chicken taco.

"See? Mentally, she's keeping a tally every time I mess up. Maybe if it went to strike three, she's through."

After he wiped the sound of his mouth with a tissue, Banner shifted in his seat, leaning close as he tries to read him, "You know, I'm your old friend, Thor, and you know how I've never been a good player in the romance department. I don't see myself getting into it in the first place," he pressed his lips into a thin line, "But all I am sensing right now is that you're very cognizant of what she has to think of you."

"I don't know, Banner. Every time I see her with Thalia, whether she's helping her with her homework or telling her bedtime stories when she's ready for bed, I've never seen her so gentle, like there's this… sort of warmth that she radiates. She isn't the woman I first met before, all tough and was ready to take flip the galaxy just to hunt down Thanos. I am not so sure, but sometimes, I catch her looking at me when Thalia and I play in the living room with her action figures. She's still wary but it's the kind of look that she is slowly trusting me," Thor said, his expression in a pensive daze.

"The intricacies of human anatomy and physiology are fascinating, don't you think?" Bruce started, "There's this region in our brains called the hypothalamus, and it releases different hormones that are responsible for that fuzzy feeling due to interactions and attractions. The limbic system and proximal areas are working on it, as we speak. Just like you are right now with that distant and mesmerizing look when you started talking about how she is as a mother."

Thor chuckled, "And here we are with the science lectures. I like how you rationalize everything with science."

"All I'm saying is that you still have feelings for her, Thor. Whatever you had in the past, it didn't fade, did it?" Bruce asked his tone now soft.

Thor sat stunned, his jaw set. He was still unsure of how to sort whatever was in between them, but he couldn't deny it now, could he?

"That's delirious. It's all gone. It has to be," he sat back, feeling his shoulders tense.

"You really have a habit on arriving at a conclusion without the thought-process of crafting a hypothesis," Bruce deadpanned, shifting to his persona with the one who has multiple PhDs, "Like, in research, you must have the methodology. Something should be done for your questions to have satisfying findings."

"We kissed," The words tumbled from his lips with a grumble.

"That's… a good experiment to begin with, then." Bruce sat up in his chair, his interest was again perked up, "And did you feel anything?"

"I.. I-I didn't mean to kiss her. She let me see Thalia's records when she was a baby and… I didn't know what I was thinking back there but it just happened. I just… It came out of nowhere. I swear to Odin's beard!" Thor stressed.

"Did she kiss you back? Did she push you away? Or blasted you to the other side of the galaxy with her powers?" he pressed urgently. The Asgardian god was getting pent up with his frustrations and Banner wasn't helping him to make himself feel better from what he had done.

"She pushed me away, Banner!" Thor nearly shouted, "She got surprised and was hesitant. I think she got terrified after it happened."

"Even if it's hesitant, then maybe a part of her was willing to kiss back," Bruce theorized.

"So? It didn't mean it's still a good memory she can keep," Thor ran his hands on his face, "Remember how I called you ‘moron' before? I think it's all coming back to me now."

"As I mentioned, I'm no expert in having relationships," he disclaimed, "I think she's frightened for now. Both of you don't know how to feel but that's au naturel."

Thor scratched this nape in dismay, "She's probably still mad at me. The kiss just happened this afternoon," he released a tired sigh, "do you think she won't see me the same way anymore?'

"I told you, I don't know her that much," Banner only shrugged, "What are you going to do then?"

"I'm not sure, Banner. I regret what happened. But I just… a part of me wanted to know if there… there's still a potential when I kissed her. And…" Thor closed his eyes shut tightly, wanting to tug his hair in anger and frustration, "She said that ‘we can't be'"

He couldn't stop thinking about how it felt like to kiss her again after all these years. The scene they had in the hospital when they were comforting Thalia, their faces just mere inches apart, was a pull that was too irresistible. He had always wondered if Strange saw his future but with Carol in it.

"Thor, you're confused, I see that. Just because you feel like you've moved too fast, doesn't mean you can't fix it anymore. If you don't fight whatever that holds you back from letting yourself what you sincerely feel, regret is the last thing you want in your life. You've been there and so did I," Bruce's wide shoulders sagged glumly. Thor remained silent. "Go back there and talk to her. You can't run away from this anymore, not when you have a child who is expecting for you to end up together. I don't know what kind of connection you both want but it's for the greater good now," Bruce advised the dejected looking man who felt like he had enough of himself. Thor sighed. It was important not to allow their personal feelings to get in the way of it since they're putting Thalia first above anything else. If he slipped again, maybe there's a possibility that Thor wouldn't be able to see his daughter freely.

"I hope we can talk this through," Thor mumbled.

"And I hope my advice would suffice, no matter how inexperienced I am," Banner said sympathetically. "But I'm happy for you, Thor. The sun's not going down but it's shining on your direction, at least."

* * *

He arrived an hour after they had dinner. Thalia still needed to rest and so she went to bed earlier than usual, forgetting to ask where her father had gone again. The house was quiet, and he felt the sudden loneliness washed upon him. He noticed that the single light in the kitchen was turned on, the only light in the house that was left that way, and he wondered why. Slowly, Thor approached the area and was surprised to see that Carol was nursing herself a flask of Asgardian mead he brought not so long ago. She was drawing in a few slow breathes, as if easing her tension and frustration. Thor stood there quietly, debating to himself if he could use this as his opportunity to talk not just the kiss that happened but _them_.

"Oh? Thor? Y-you finally decided to c-come back, eh?" Carol chuckled lowly, finally acknowledging his presence. When her whole face was revealed under the faint glow, her face was already flushed in bright pink. Thor had reminded her that the mead was not meant for mere mortals but for Carol, who had high immunity and alcohol tolerance, the mead still made its way to her system. Now, she's tipsy (or worse, drunk), and Thor wanted to ask how many flasks she had consumed already.

"Why'd you alw-ways run away, huh? That's un-godly of you," she swung the flask in the air before she took another swig, "Dunno why you always do," hiccup "wh-when f-for seven years, I waited… I-I waited for y-you to ring me a single call." Her words were beginning to slur, but she stubbornly continued with her ramblings.

"Ya know? At least… at-at least up-update me as the new king of y-your beloved Asssgard!" then she smiled lazily at him, "Oh, maybe you j-just f-f-forgot about me th-the moment you w-wore your f-funny w-winged helmet, wus tha really your crown?" Carol giggled.

Thor only stood there, listening to her lamentations. He wanted her to stop this because she was already uttering nonsense. But, confessions of an intoxicated person usually bring out their honesty. He stayed to listen her spill everything.

"Oh! Yeah, righ', I was that one that p-pushed you away, silly me," she drank again, wincing at its strong flavor, " _I_ was the one who… who ch-chose to not be seen or c-called by a-anyone." She stood wobblily on her feet but steadied herself against the table. Carol slowly went to him and stood closely, "But no… if I told you about… about Thalia earlier… w-would you t-turn y-your back and ch-chose to be with us instead?" she asked airily and Thor felt his heart ache at how vulnerable she had become. Finally, Carol met his intense gaze with her droopy ones, "We would have been a _family_ , right?" her words fell into a whisper and a tear dripped down her cheek.

But – gods forbid him to say this – even when she was in the verge of breaking into a puddle of tears, for Thor, Carol was still unfairly beautiful. He had never really thought about what it could have been if he only plucked up the courage to confess to her what he truly felt or if he'd known from the beginning what he wanted. For those years, his heart had a void that couldn't be filled easily, and the longing ache burned him from the inside out. But he was a mess, he didn't know what to do, he wasn't prepared for anything to commit, not when he was picking up the pieces left.

He was brought back from his reverie when he felt Carol's warm and soft palms grasping his cheeks, forcing him to look at her and only her.

"Kiss me."

Her husky voice as she said those words sent him in a spiraling shock and shiver. His hands covered her own, "Carol, you are drunk. I can't do this with you."

"I just want to feel it again," She leaned forward, tugging him closer with her hands still on his face. Even this was against his conscience and being, he found himself leaning to meet her desire. She tilted her head up to his, her eyes fluttering close. They could feel their breaths against their lips, they were so close, so damn close, and Thor badly wanted to kiss every tear Carol shed from that moment.

Suddenly, he felt weight pressed against his body and when he looked down, Carol was slumping heavily against him, eyes now entirely closed. The drink of the gods finally took a toll on her body and now she was wasted. Thor sighed and, without having much choice, he slid his arm around her shoulders and legs as he carried her in a bridal way to take her to her room. Her head rested on the crook of his neck. He gently put her down, pulled her thin jacket, leaving her with her black tank top on, and tucked her under the sheets.

Thor sat beside her for a moment, looking over her peaceful state.

"You're right. We would have been a family by now," then he swallowed the lump that has formed in his throat since he arrived.

"You would have been my lady, my _queen_."

His lips formed into a crestfallen smile just thinking of all the things they could have been. _Kiss me_ , her words rang again in his mind, so he leaned in but instead on her lips, Thor firmly yet softly landed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh even i myself get frustrated knowing that these two can’t just drop everything and finally be together instead but then i remember the tag sLoW bUrN 
> 
> Reviews are what fuels my determination to write more and get inspired so it would be much appreciated so that i can improve my writing :) thanks for reading, 'til the next update!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So good to be back and finally updating another chapter without having to wait for more than two weeks lol I have decided to wrap this story up before school starts because I have to deal with my priorities. There are a few more chapters, there's still a lot of things that still need to happen between the characters so there are more to look forward.
> 
> And did you guys hear the news??? There will be another Thor solo movie!! [cue audience cheers] and Taika is not only the director but also the writer aaahhh [chef's kiss] Super stoked to see him and everyone once again.

The aching in Carol’s head felt like a balloon under her cranium, slowly being inflated. She unwrapped herself from the comforts of her duvet, another wave of nausea adding to her misery. She raised her heavy eyelids then shut them down again, her head pounding. She tried to remember how much mead she managed to consume last night. It must have been pretty much as Carol recounted how she was in the mood to get properly drunk as she felt her life was in tatters, of confusion, and of uncertainty. Carol narrowed her eyes when realization dawned upon her that she was, in fact, in her bedroom and not in the kitchen. Much to her apprehension, her memories last night were clouded and vague. But strangely, Carol could smell a strong whiff of masculine scent on her tank top. No one was in the kitchen except her at that time since Valkyrie went to her own space after a few shots. Unless… She shook her head, groaning as she rubbed her hands on her face. Perhaps some pain killers can quickly ease the pounding in her head. She looked around and to her astonishment, there were tablets of pain relievers and a glass of water placed on her bedside table. Without any second thoughts, she popped the tablet to her mouth and chugged the water to her desert-dry throat, her tongue felt like sandpaper.

Carol suddenly cursed. Then she scrambled on her feet as she tries to get up, “Shit, Thalia. I need to send her to school. Shit, shit, _shit!”_ Ignoring the throbbing pain, she quickly showered, dressed in her casual outfit, and dashed to the adjacent room to her daughter to see if she was also dressed for school. When she opened the door, Thalia wasn’t there anymore. She frantically bolted downstairs and called for her.

“She’s already in school.” Carol turned her head to the deep, baritone voice behind her.

“I sent her myself since her mother was unable to wake up than usual,” Thor added, a smirk appearing on his lips. Even when he meant to be playful, things were still not better between them. Carol sighed as she looked away from him, “Sorry. I didn’t get hold of myself. I’ll pick her up after classes then.” Thor nodded lightly and Carol had her lips sealed, neither was willing to speak up. So many things had happened in just a span of a day that they wondered if they were ever going to get along each other as the days progress. Thor had something to say when a beeping sound sliced through the heavy silence clouded around the air. Carol excused herself as she made her way to her office. Her communicator was receiving a message. Grabbing it from the table, she pushed the button and a hologram projected.

“Hey, Sparkles, how you doin’?”

“Rabbit.”

“Harsh, mine wasn’t even close to an insult,” Rocket Raccoon feigned wounded, “No, seriously. Where have you been all this time? We haven’t bumped into each other between stops. We thought you were sucked by a black hole.”

Carol chuckled, “I’m laying low, Rocket. Consider me disappeared through a black hole.”

“Laying low? Oh right, aside from us, the Sovereign’s hunting you down too. What gives?”

“I just got entangled in your mess. Now, I have a whole humanoid race tailing behind me.”

“Ha! You can just come over here and fight ‘em for us,” Rocket amused, “Woulda been an easy job for us, ya know?”

She shook her head, smiling a little bitterly, “I’ve been told to lay low or the cosmic balance will be tipped out of proportion.”

Raccoon looked at her thoughtfully, “Nebula told us ‘bout you. She was the one who suggested for you not to counter-attack for now,” his tone became serious, “It’s tricky to find information about Warlock at the same time hiding from their forces.”

Carol crossed her arms, “He must be getting stronger.”

“You bet. That’s what we also think of,” the Guardian agreed, “They are slowly advancing their agenda for domination. It’s either that chic Ayesha’s plan or Warlock’s. We stopped over at Aladna and fought their drones there.”

“They’re getting vengeful,” the thought sent chills in her spine.

Rocket had a calculating expression before he answered, “It all started when they couldn’t let go of the batteries. They always chase after those who steal the Anulax. We happen to be the bunch that annoyed the hell outta ‘em.”

“Right. Now they made a being that is capable to destroy you or even me,” Carol murmured.

“Alright, yeah, sorry. The batteries are useful in so many ways!” Raccoon exclaimed, “The wonders it brings.”

“Where are the rest of you?”

“I’m pilot, they’re at the back but they wanna say hi. Quill’s being an ass right now.”

She only nodded. “What’s the plan now?”

Another voice interrupted them, “Hey, uh, Captain. Well – uh yeah, actually, we need your help.”

Carol remained silent as she thought about Quill’s call for assistance.

“I know we’re a seven-man team but as you have heard, he’s stronger and powerful. They mean business this time. I’m afraid our forces combined won’t let us succeed,” Star-Lord explained, “I know I did feel guilty for dragging you into this when you have planets to take care of. But you’re one of our only hope.”

“One of your only hope?” Carol raised an eyebrow.

“Well,” Peter shrugged, “You and Thor. You know, the not-so-good-looking guy but happens to be a god? Never mind his face, he’s powerful. But heard he’s king now.” Carol took in a deep breath as she looked at Quill and Raccoon’s projected figures. If she was being honest, she wanted to end this once and for all before they can manage to infiltrate this planet, her daughter’s and the billions of people’s home. She kept her word to lay low but as she waited, she couldn’t help but feel agitated of what was happening in the cosmos unbeknownst to her. Also, Carol didn’t want to leave Thalia. The mother feared that one day if she would be sent to a mission, she might never be able to come back home to her daughter. She dreaded that thought but who knows? She never really knows if the enemy that can defeat her has already existed.

“When shall we retaliate?”

Quill grinned, relief evident in his static expression, “Their minions are jumping planets after planets, hunting those who stole the batteries and to make them pay. But Warlock’s base is still on their home planet. We’ll have to destroy their mercenaries to cease their conquest.”

“But as long as Warlock is there now, even without their omnicrafts or spaceships, that gold tin foil can possibly lead ‘em,” Rocket said, “it’s gonna be a huge blast out.”

“We’ll call you in soon. Just be prepared and once we have the perfect timing, we’ll tell you the plan.”

Carol jerked her head curtly, “Alright. I’ll see you soon. Stay alive until I’m there.”

Right before she could press the button, she can suddenly feel Thor’s presence behind her. Of course, it didn’t miss the two Guardians’ eyesight when they saw the familiar-looking, Asgardian god. What surprised them more was that he was behind Carol, so they suddenly wondered why they were together in one place, wherever they are. The two exchanged speculative looks.

“Hey, _dude¸_ how’s it going? Wanna join our conquest?” Quill started, but before Thor could say his greetings, Carol had already cut them off, “I’ll talk to you soon.” Then the hologram was gone. Meanwhile, Raccoon was still skeptical of what he witnessed, “Are they together?” Quill shrugged, “Maybe? I didn’t know they are an item.”

“Well, if they are, all the better. Thunder and Sparkles? The Sovereign will be so screwed.”

Peter glanced at the screen, a blinking red dot appearing, “Alright, another planet in distress. Jump point at Centauri A.”

* * *

 “Why didn’t you tell me?” Thor asked her quietly.

“That was what I meant to tell you at the ice cream shop.” She answered coolly.

“Well, you could have told me earlier. I would have helped them right away,” he retorted.

“I was planning to tell you about this,” Carol finally faced him, “Until you… until _it_ happened.”

His features softened, between embarrassment and guilt, “Carol…”

She maneuvered her steps, making her way out of the room however, Thor grabbed her arm before she can escape, “Can we at least talk?”

Carol eyed his hand gripping her arm, “What is there to talk?”

“ _Us,_ Carol! You’re avoiding me in any way you can,” Thor hissed, “Be a dear and stop being stubborn, lady.”

“ _Us_?” Her face contorted in a regretful expression, “There’s nothing for us to talk about, Thor. There was never an _us_ to begin with.” She yanked her arm from his hold and spun on her heels.

“Then stop acting as if the kiss never happened!” Thor snapped. Carol stopped on her way, closed her eyes as she tried to calm her beating heart. She glanced at him sideways, “Forget about the kiss.” Carol said icily. She was again shutting herself out, but it wasn’t because it was on her own will, it was an automatic reflex.

“Don’t act as if _we_ never happened before, Carol,” Thor toned down this time, “If we didn’t, we wouldn’t have Thalia in the first place.” _The kiss was not a big deal, we’ve had sex before, but it opened wounds and memories._

“Look, Thor,” she faced him once again, sauntering toward him shooting daggers with her glare, “I don’t know what came into your mind when you decided to kiss me. But whatever the reason is, just that we share a child together doesn’t mean we need to be together too.” There, I said it, Carol inwardly spat. “You can find yourself another woman. We’re not obligated to stay together. You’re free to do whatever you want.”

Thor longingly gazed at her. This tug of war of their feelings had dull exhaustion to it like they’d been in constant bitterness too many times, and he had grown tired as they kept on dancing in circles.

“You said last night that you wanted _us_ to be a family,” he quietly said, his voice filled with remorsefulness. Carol’s hardened expression slowly melted, but she held on to her stance.

“I was drunk. Obviously, I wasn’t on my right mind,” she countered, but there was no disdain that laced in her tone.

“Then look at me and tell me, now that you are sober,” Thor slowly inched his way closer to her, “did you want _us_ to give each other a chance?”

Carol had the urge to look away from his intense gaze, but it was too late as she was soaking in the warmth of his eyes. If she had seen this conversation, she’d rehearsed her answer a thousand times already, she had to end it.

_Yes._

“No,” was her simple answer as she stared back dead in the eye.

And Carol was certain that disappointment flashed briefly in his eyes.

“You asked me last night… that if you had told me that you were carrying our child from the beginning, would I have chosen you instead of the throne?”

Thor wasn’t giving up.

She fell silent, her mind was a surging perplexity.

“Yes. If it means that I get to be with my daughter as she grows, I would choose to be with you.” Thor said, his guard was down as he wanted to tell her his feelings that have been locked inside his own abyss. But it wasn’t the whole part of the truth yet, he would have chosen to be with Carol and to see where they can start from after the battle ended.

“Did you forget?” Carol softly said, her eyes shone like glass, “We agreed that whatever we had, it wouldn’t go further from it.” Melancholia cloaked around her like a demented figure.

“I am a hard-headed god,” Thor muttered, his voice thick with despondence, but hope seeped through somehow, “I have lived a thousand years as people come and go,” this time, he dared to hold her hand and pulled her closer, “And if you’ve forgotten about me, I have always thought about you. I _care_ about you, Carol.”

His confession made her brain stutter for a moment, every part of her paused while her thoughts catch up. It felt as though time had stalled for that moment. Yes, she tried to escape the memories of their nights as they take their sadness, their frustrations, and tension together in bed. But then there was Thalia and she surrendered, for everything about her Little Marvel, she was a reminder of Thunder and Lightning. No matter how hard she tried, Carol couldn’t simply forget. _He_ was a vivid memory, embedded in her mind, unforgettable even when oblivion consumes the universe. His lips, his touch, his caress to her skin soft as silk; it was like a plague, a demon that crept. She thought he was done with her and she fed herself thinking the same way. But they were wrong, gods, they truly were.

“And I waited for you too, to send me a message,” Thor continued his monologue when she wasn’t responding, “I hoped, Carol. I did.” The distance between them was so close, she cannot bear longer. “Give me a chance, the same way you gave me a chance to become a father.”

Seeing him together with Thalia, seeing him becoming protective to their daughter, the fire and fondness in his eyes made her heart melt. Thor treated the child like a princess as Carol taught her to be a warrior. She had to admit that they were both rocking this as her parents. He cherished Thalia, loved the girl as she adored her father in return. It shattered her stoic disposition to keep whatever is between them, and for him to declare that he cared for her, it flattered Carol. Her resolve had slowly crumbled.

“The world, the universe – they will be against us,” her voice was barely above a whisper.

He held her closely, “I can protect you both. You and me. We can protect our daughter.”

She shook her head lightly, “I’m not worthy for you. I kept secrets from you.”

“I’m not my Mjolnir, Carol,” Thor’s hand cupper her cheek gently, “Let’s give ourselves another chance. Let’s make this work.”

Carol bit her lip, choking back an escaping sob as her eyes became glassy. Her palms rested on the planes of his broad chest and Thor pressed his forehead against hers. As their gazes met, two souls converged to communicate through the language of the eyes, that even their lips failed to deliver the words they wanted to convey. And now she knew, that it was alright to be selfish sometimes, only a simple answer can make everything start over.

“We’ll take it slow.”

Gently holding her hand, Thor chastely kissed her knuckles, “Whatever _my_ lady wishes, it is my command.” Not satisfied with his small gesture of appreciation, he leaned forward and placed a firm kiss on her forehead and felt Carol relax in his embrace. He would have wanted to kiss her again on those soft and tempting lips, but they will have to take it slow first.

And he was fine by that, his heart could burst in euphoria.

* * *

 She could hear her laughter, sweet and soft like the sound of tinkling bells, from the living room. It echoed around the halls and into each room in the house and made the atmosphere warm and the structure worthy to be called their _home_. It was at times like this that Carol loved having Thalia around, it made her life so much brighter and bearable. Sometimes, in the soft morning light, she could hear her daughter’s giggles as she attempts to make breakfast for them then she joins her before the kitchen becomes a storm of disaster. After setting the pot on the stove for the chicken to boil, Carol leaned her shoulder against the kitchen’s door frame and watched as Thor lifted Thalia up and into the air. He was laying on the floor, his knees bent upwards, supporting the girl on her stomach as if she was flying. Carol configured a hologram and they’ve used it to project a galaxy into the air. Thalia was having fun as Thor made noises of an incoming spaceship.

“Laser beams heading your way! _Pew pew pew!_ ” Thalia was a giggling mess, her arms stretched forward as he swayed his legs to the side, as if ditching an imaginary spaceship. Carol’s dimple crinkled as she smiled at their playfulness and antics.

“ _Bambina_ seems so cheerful these days,” Esmeralda softly spoke beside her, her lips also stretching into a smile. She decided to visit them and offered to make dinner for the small family.

Carol glanced at the elder woman then back to Thalia, “What can I say? She’s our ray of sunshine.”

“It’s a breath of fresh air, don’t you think? Seeing her more cheerful than she has ever been,” Esmeralda said, “She may not have told you a lot, but she had asked about her father whenever she sees my _Papa’s_ photograph. I think a part of her became complete, hija.”

“I have always thought that there were times in her life that she resents me for keeping it a secret,” Carol admitted, her eyes sliding toward Thor then to Thalia, “I made up excuses that maybe she can buy. Guess I hated lying to an innocent child.”

“Not resented, no. I think _ángel_ longed for him, but she could never be angry at you, Carol,” she placed her warm hand on her shoulder, to make her feel that she was reassured, “She is young. She does not understand everything in her life yet. But someday, she will, and she will know why you made sacrifices.” Carol gave her an appreciative smile. Silence took over as they enjoyed looking at the father and daughter playing with their silly game.

“Did you remember, years ago, about my two sons?” Esmeralda asked to which Carol nodded, “I have found them. My prayers are finally answered.”

Carol gasped in astonishment, her lips stretching into a gaping grin, “Meralda… I’m happy for you.” She pulled her for an embrace, her heart yearned for the happiness she deserved for so long. “How did it happen?”

“Well,” Esmeralda pulled away with a tearful smile, “I have been away from this town these past weeks, visiting an old friend. It turned out that somebody had been looking for me and it was my grandchild, Sabin, daughter of my son, Daniel,” she clasped her hands together near her heart, “Oh, how lovely she was. My _hijos_ have been living a comfortable life with their families.”

“That’s great,” Carol gushed, “I’m sure you raised them well as they’ve thought about you all this time.” She smiled with the most contented one Carol had ever seen, “That is why I will be living with them soon.” Her expression slowly melted, realizing that Esmeralda would soon leave the town. She loved Esmeralda. The impression she left in their lives engraved upon their hearts and that will never be effaced. Her striking ensemble, her eyes, with her lips of great beauty and sternness yet the warmth of expression, Carol had been enamored of her as she stood as their mother figure, her guide as she raised Thalia. Esmeralda had indescribable kind of manner, one that places you under the conviction of humbleness and affection. She will miss her cooking, her knitted blankets and sweaters for Christmas, her smile that truly makes you feel like home, or just simply her presence.

“When will you be leaving?” Carol asked.

“I did not expect for it to be sooner but next week,” Esmeralda meekly answered. With that, Carol didn’t notice that she was already teary-eyed, “We will miss you. But you deserve this, to be with your family.”

“As I have been blessed with you and Thalia. You have been my family too, don’t you forget that” the elder replied then she sighed deeply, “Now that I have found mine again, I hope you will soon find yours.”

Carol glanced down, “I have Thalia. What more can I ask?”

A deep curve on her lips appeared on Esmeralda’s face, but it wasn’t anything that teases her, it was of innocence, “We are way past those times of you, young women, having to settle down right away as what everybody expects. And you are no woman of tradition. But I am certain, hija, that whatever is your thinking of a family, it’s not any lesser of what it must be. Trust your judgment,” She tapped on her temple, then she tapped her finger lightly on Carol’s chest, the one where you can feel the thumping of her beating heart, “but never neglect what this one feels.” Then she turned to the stove, “Food is almost ready then. Prepare the plates and call them soon,” with that, Esmeralda returned inside the kitchen to work on their dinner.

Family. Something not foreign to her yet for someone who never had all the time to spare for herself, it was far-fetched. Someone wise from the planet she once helped told her that even when everything goes to the deepest abyss, the people who stand by without flinching are who you consider a family. It didn’t matter if your genes were combed together or not, it’s that bond that holds together, not one of blood. But the heart of every family is what they call love. Carol had Maria, her best friend, and her goddaughter Monica whom she had considered her family, who had her when no one else believed in and until her transformation. Maybe that kind of stability and support were what she wanted at first, but she was now in a different time on a different path. Her daughter. Thalia. The one that gave her so much joy as she gave her everything with all her life, even almost giving up with her responsibilities as one of the universe’s defenders. She had then experienced what having your own was like, it was a tedious process of nourishment, commitment, and sacrifices.

But one glance at them, at Thor who was looking up to the hologram of galaxies and stars with Thalia, settled on his lap as he told her of what knowledge he has, Carol felt the warmth that tingled strongly right down to her bones. Maybe, the family she dreamed of didn’t start out perfectly; no families were ever perfect anyway.

She sat beside them on the round carpet as Thalia listened intently to his stories. He told her of his unfortunate outcast to Sakaar and how he met her Aunt Valkyrie, how he found her Uncle Loki and Bruce (or the Big Green Guy she always likes to call) once again and even made friends with Korg and his companions.

“Hey,” Thor whispered to Carol closely, “What do you signal over your comms when your aircraft is going down?” She smirked amusingly back, “Mayday.” Then she noticed Thor glancing over Thalia, the corner of his lips fighting a smile, his eyebrows slightly raised. His mischievous look spread as a slick smile appeared, dimpling his cheeks in a way that Carol found both contagious and devilishly handsome. But before she can strengthen her resolve to be aloof, Thalia was already attacked with fingers that tickled her sides. “ _Oh no!_ Mayday! Mayday! The captain’s going down!” They were already tumbled down on the floor, with Thalia fighting against her father’s fingers from her spots that were ticklish. Thalia was gasping for air but nonetheless laughed harder than she ever had. Carol only shook her head but couldn’t contain the chuckle as she watched them.

Maybe, words have failed her this time, when she sees so much more than can ever be explained, that sense of feeling that hits her in a nanosecond like a storm. Maybe, she didn’t need to look further into the horizon when it’s just right there under her nose. Maybe, she finally felt safe.

And maybe, there’s a possibility for them to become a family.

This time, she believed in it.

* * *

 It was narcissistic to think that anyone not from their kind would be above them, a total delusional thought that they’d be more than anything in this universe. They were a sentient, intelligent race – devoid of any emotion, but tip their temper down and they will be more vicious in return. There was only one thing that Adam was indoctrinated: No other race could ever be foolish enough to trample them. Not even those _earthlings_ nor the Guardians. He was floating steadily in the throne room, his hands clasped behind his back primly as he watched dark green blood slowly oozing out of numerous wounds of this thief their soldiers have managed to capture. The priestess was perturbed of this endless treason and crimes that she didn’t bother to execute this one right there in the throne room where the council was present.

“Clean this filth,” the High Priestess coldly ordered, and the soldiers were on their feet to do so. Blood trailed on the floor as they drag the poor body out of their sight.

“It was unnecessary to execute it here with our presence gracing this room,” A member of the council wrinkled his nose in disgust at the sight of the fresh puddle of blood that relentlessly flowed.

“You are? Because I, for one, am not. An execution on the spot proves our point that we do not take this lightly,” Ayesha sneered, her usual calm demeanor and nonchalance were no longer evident. The council didn’t respond and stepped back instead.

“Look, your honor, this has to stop. We have to hide our resources from those interfering beings with their hands that always itch to grab hold of the batteries,” another spoke. “And what do you think I am doing?” She challenged as her gold eyes flickered with tension.

“You have wasted much of our banked resources, Ayesha,” An elder drawled, “Yet still, those traitors are still free out there in the cosmic as our forces uselessly chase after them.”

“You lot won’t be displeased of my plans,” the priestess said with nonchalance, then she spared a glance to her side, “As you may all have known that the Guardians are now what we considered as fugitives instead of deeming them as our allies, I have made a decision to create a… prodigy, our next step in our evolution. His creation is the mark of our genealogy’s new era and as every hybrid that passes down after him.”

“And? What does that guarantee to our citizens? Do we have a clear path for our long-lasting peace and safety?” the first elder queried haughtily.

“Not only that,” Ayesha countered, then she gestured her hand towards him. He took it as his time to step forward and present himself before the council. They looked at him with both awe and confusion, still apprehensive of this one might bring. Nonetheless, the prospect of creating a more powerful, more intelligent, and more beautiful being has somewhat enticed them. “What can you offer then?” the elder asked Adam as he descended on the steps, his eyes with flecks of gold unnerving the elder with his condescending stare.

Adam tilted his head up, “I do not offer anything,” he began, “I am here for I am invincible. And those who made me… made me well for our enemies shall perish at my mercy.” At this council members murmured to each other quietly. “I can read your minds. I must say, I am far better than any of you. You all do not trust me, yet.”

“What must be your proposition, Adam?” a council member chimed in, “If this will ignite a revolution –“

“Ah, revolution,” Warlock echoed, “A few of you do not understand what that is. For some, revolution means violence. For some, a quiet change in the social order.” He paused as he stood on the center surrounding himself of the members, Ayesha sat on her throne with a proud smirk. “Unfortunately, violent men must be dealt with violently. The Guardians. Thus, my existence.”

Everyone started to be frightened as the light around dwindled to a barely perceptible lightening as it flickered, the atmosphere chilled, his eyes faintly glowed and he floated above them once again, “Anyone who acts against us takes the side of those who oppose me! If anyone dares commit such acts – I shall see they wish they were never born. Let it be known that I, Adam Warlock, is here.”

* * *

 In hushed tones with delicate hands working on to braid her soft blonde locks, Carol and Thalia were sitting by the fireplace. The flame curled and swayed, flicking on different sides, casting long shadows over the rug as it crackled. Thalia asked why her mother wasn’t doing any superhero stuff and Carol replied that she just wanted to spend more time with her, not mentioning about her pending mission to be with the Guardians any sooner. He didn’t say anything about it and only gazed at them. Lately, there was gravity upon him, making him fall through a cloud. In many ways, he could never put into words. To be in motion, the act of falling happens in time as the cloud steers clear. But it takes longer for one to realize that they have been falling from the moments before and after, just long enough to let you think that _I am falling_. He had fallen a couple of times, to a woman, to a different world, to a strange planet, to his knees. Fall seven times and stand up eight, they usually say. Even yet, _I have been falling._

He knew that he was chasing his feelings trying it to slow down, but this, just one look at her, he thought that the universe was encompassed to her being. He remembered the veins as it trailed on her hands to her arms like lightning, her eyes that were like the whirlpools of the galaxy, the subtle freckles that dusted her cheeks like the dazzling stars that are tens of thousands of light-years away The scars that mapped around her body like the surface of a beautiful planet. He remembered her body all too well. If he clasps his hands around this universe, maybe the thawing ice around her will completely melt on his palms.

He paused. Maybe… she was the one.

_I continue to fall._

* * *

 “I was thinking,” Thor scratched his nape sheepishly, standing behind her as Carol was arranging the ceramic plates back to the dish rack, “Thalia’s quite mature for her age now, maybe we should get her a pet?” She turned sharply to him, an eyebrow raised, “The last time she asked me that, I said no,” Carol sighed, her arms fell to her sides, “Having a pet is a huge responsibility for a kid, Thor, and an added responsibility to the parent.”

“Okay, I understand. But – “ she once again raised her brow, he really wasn’t going to convince her, is he? “It’s not just going to be any pet; It’s going to protect her as she grows, it’ll be her lifetime companion.”

“And it’s going to be a lifetime of taking care of its shit,” Carol said firmly, staring him straight in the eye, “She asked you to ask me about that if I would approve of it, did she?”

“You know, I cannot deny any of her pleas… not when she’s… pulling this adorable expression!”

Carol rolled her eyes, “For a guy like you, you’re a softie.”

“Our daughter gets me every time,” He smiled but it faltered as silence took over, the subject of gifting Thalia a pet dissipated. Then he remembered the one call she had with the two Guardians earlier, “What’s troubling Quill this time?”

“It’s about the Sovereign. A humanoid race who take pride in their resources called the Anulax batteries. Many of its neighboring planets raid them just to get a hold on one of those. Raccoon took some batteries before and since then, they’ve been running away from them. But recently, the priestess created another humanoid, but it is said that she made it into a perfect specimen,” Carol stated, her tone all serious, “Adam Warlock. It’s probably their biggest weapon to fight against the Guardians.”

“I’ll help you,” Thor offered, “I owe them somehow. They were the ones who rescued me while I was floating in space after my encounter with Thanos.”

She nodded, “They won’t protest to that idea of you helping them,” she folded her arms against her chest, her hips leaned back against the sink, “I’m just bothered if this Adam Warlock is going to throttle over and come to this planet. Some people have barely recovered from the battle even if it’s already years. We can’t afford to have another war from outside forces.”

“Strange has monitored the skies… and has seen the future too,” he said, “Midgard won’t be put to the same dilemma. It’s at peace.”

“For how long?” Carol diffidently inquired, her insides squirmed with tension. Thor had not thought of an exact answer for he was unsure for how long Earth was going to be left away from any alien invasion, “It won’t matter, I think. As long as there are heroes who are helping in protecting this planet, Earth is at peace.”

“The reason why I was told to stay out of the radar for a while before further notice is because I can’t be brash about this,” Carol said quietly, “I have a daughter who always waits for me at night when I am out for a mission. I guess I can’t risk my life the same way I used to without hesitations.”

Thor’s face softened, “And you made a good decision.”

She mirrored his expression, “Putting my life on line means putting hers too,” She bit her lip momentarily, “If something happens to me – “

“Don’t,” Thor cut her off, “She will not lose anyone in her life. That is something we both must promise her for that,” he proclaimed ardently, “And you are the famous Captain Marvel, that Adam won’t stand a chance against you.” Carol huffed as she delicately held two wine glasses from the side of the counter, pouring each with red wine. She handed the other glass to him and she raised hers slightly, “Here’s to keeping ourselves sane and alive for Thalia,” Thor held his as well then they clinked their glasses together for a toast. They drank the deep red liquid, tasting its sweet and tangy flavor on their tongues. Once they were satisfied, having enough of the wine already, Carol decided to check on Thalia in her room, and when she opened it slightly to peek at her, she was already asleep, hugging the stuffed unicorn toy Thor gave to her. It was already a little past her bedtime, but she was fast asleep as soon as the exhaustion from playing with her father all afternoon took over. She tiptoed gently inside, tucking her properly under her blanket, and left a kiss on her forehead. Carol had a thought on her mind that she was debating internally. The rational side of her wouldn’t want to allow this but it was her psychological side that really got her as it became an overwhelming feeling every night. She found herself back in the living room where Thor was preparing for his makeshift bed on the couch. Her thoughts ran miles, resulting in her being unable to think straight.

“Sleep in the room beside me,” she blurted out. Thor could only blink and stared at her with bafflement.

“Well… that’s fast,” he said with amusement now hinting his tone.

“No, I – It’s not what you are thinking – “

Thor chuckled, “I thought we were taking things _slow_ , Danvers?”

“Nightmares,” Carol mumbled, averting her gaze from him and he dropped all his teasing. “They… they’re slowly coming back…I thought I got rid of them.”

No one said a word and silence engulfed them that it made Carol regret even saying those. Maybe he was thinking that she was getting too upfront already and was breaking into her own rule of steering it clear? Each second of a worrying thought emerged.

“Head to your room. I’ll follow you,” Thor finally broke the silence and she absentmindedly nodded, choosing not to say anything instead or she might regret again. She took the steps and headed inside her room. Shortly, Thor went inside and now they’re in the same room, and it seemed to her that space around became closer. She slipped into the covers and scooted to the far side end to give him his own space. He followed next, made himself comfortable and they both stilled.

“I just thought that you are sick of sleeping there on the couch,” Carol quietly said, “your back probably hurts already. Consider this your luxury.”

“To sleep on a real bed or next to you?” even when she refused to completely face him, in her mind he was smirking.

“Whatever,” Carol twisted to the side to turn the lamp off, the darkness fully evaded the room, only the faint glow of the moon spilling through the windows. She succumbed back to the bed, her back facing him.

“Do you want me to hold you?” Thor whispered in the dark, and Carol froze at the familiar words.

“The last time you asked me about it…”

“You think that was the night that we conceived Thalia?”

She grimaced, okay maybe this idea wasn’t a good thing. “Yeah.” She heard shuffling sounds of pillows to her side, “Well, I am putting this pillow between us,” he settled back once again, his eyes now closing. The silence was somehow comforting and spoke for itself. There wasn’t tension, it was peaceful in a way that even her horrid dreams, its crippling feeling would cease for tonight. Thor was there. Before she was wrapped in profound sleep, the last words she heard was, “Goodnight, Carol.”

Carol was drifting off, not aware that she had whispered to him a good night and a soft smile that lingered on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of Adam's quotes are canon from the comics, tweaked it a little bit to fit the narrative. 
> 
> They're not there yet, I know, but true love deserves all the time they have. 
> 
> I appreciate all your comments you left from the last chapter, I always get giddy whenever you guys leave something to say. Hope you enjoyed reading, 'til the next update!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG hi! how's everyone doing? So yes, I'm sorry for yet another delayed update but these past days were blurry of traveling and meeting with my friends before we go on separate ways that's why i am usually out of my home. Not to mention school is around the corner [gasps in horror] yes but anyways, i bring you a long chapter to compensate the late update haha

Nightmares didn’t bother Carol in her sleep and there was something pleasantly strange about it. The mortifying feeling that gnaws her insides as it spreads through her body like icy, liquid metal was absent. Her fists weren’t glowing or fisting the sheets as she would usually try to fight the nightmare out of her mind. Neither that she was thrashing nor screaming, begging for the horrendous scenes that flashed through her consciousness to cease. Her breathing was calm and even. It was safe to say that Carol was sleeping soundly and unbothered, Thor observed and has been for the past half an hour. Until he heard soft steps padding on the wooden floor as the sound approached the room, the door creaked as it opened slightly.

“Ma?” Thor turned to the side, facing the door and saw Thalia standing idly, her hand clutching Keith the unicorn. He sighed as he figured that the little girl had fought demons in her sleep too. He sat up slightly, “Thalia, what’s wrong?”

“I had bad dreams, dad,” Thalia weakly said, “I can’t sleep anymore.”

Thor’s eyes softened, his heart melted as she mentioned that she had nightmares, “Do you want to sleep beside me and your mother?” with that, Thalia eagerly nodded her head. He scooted a little on his side, putting the pillow between out and she climbed to their bed. Thor reminded Thalia to be quiet as they didn’t want to disturb Carol, who was in deep slumber, as she settled between them. He pulled the soft quilt just below her arms and wrapped a hand around her torso for her comfort.

“Dad?” Thor hummed in response, “do you get bad dreams too?”

He looked down and saw the same electric blue eyes that she inherited from him, staring back at him with wonder, “I do. Most times. Before, it used to be a lot. Every night it always happens,” he whispered, stroking her mussed blonde hair.

“But you are king. You don’t have nightmares,” She said with ridicule. The corner of his lips lifted up into a sad smile, “Even kings have not shielded away from nightmares, my sweet one. Along your way, sometimes it becomes a scary reality.” He noticed how Thalia froze with wide eyes as a thought slipped into her mind, “D-does that mean that… scary trolls will be real?” she gasped in horror. The thought of trolls making fun of her and suddenly dragging her into the deep forest wherein her mama or daddy couldn’t even find her made fear creeping its way again. Thor chuckled lowly, “You would be surprised that trolls _do_ exist in our realms, princess. But no trolls are going to hurt you.” He promised. It seemed to coax his daughter, yet something unsettled her, “What about mama not coming back ever?”

Funny how Carol had the same fear that she didn’t want to make it into a reality. Perhaps, on second thoughts, it was saddening. Thor did tell her that it’s their child that was their priority now above all else, and they must do the best they can to make it up to her. He was sure that Carol wouldn’t want to pass the mantle so easily but sometimes, her missions couldn’t help but go overboard and that worries him for Thalia’s sake. She still had a calling.

“Thalia,” he made his tone gentle, soothing, “your mother and I promised not to leave you. Well… we will be away if help calls but it doesn’t mean that we won’t be home in a heartbeat. Is that alright with you?” Thalia seemed satisfied with his answer as she nodded in understanding.

“We have something to do with my friend whenever we promise something. It’s called pinky swear,” She stuck her tiny finger up to him, “Do you pinky swear, dad?” He leaned down and kissed the crown of her head before reaching his pinky finger out and wrapped it around hers.

“Pinky swear.” Simple actions with simple words but told more of it than Thor could have felt. Moments later, Thalia had loosened her hold as she went back to sleep, cuddling her father’s arm closely. Thor soon followed to the land of dreams, hoping that no nightmares would stir him.

For that night, the young family slept peacefully, with their arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

Nick Fury was a man of many mysteries. Not a lot of people even knew he had a wife, a family of his own. Not a lot of people knew that he _adored_ felines to an extent that he let the _scratch_ on his eye slip and still looked after a cat that wasn’t even a cat, except it looked like one but an alien of some sort. Flerken, it was. Hell, he did a good part on playing dead during the takeover of Hydra to the organization he dedicated himself into back in 2014. He wasn’t S.H.I.EL.D.’s director for nothing. Not many were gifted with calm demeanor on matters that make every normal man panic on the spot, a strategy or two (or more than two) on his mind, keen in command, and his overall stoic disposition. Because he knows, there is always another way when everything doesn’t go on his way. So, imagine when he found a file that leaked through his system of confidential documents that he saw seven years ago. It was locked and encrypted but he had an agent who could decrypt the file in a flash. Fury thought it was an old S.H.I.E.L.D intel but the content never said anything about his speculation. He put the puzzles in one piece, and that lead him to Danvers’ sudden visit to the headquarters on that day and why she purposely talked to Helen Cho. It all made sense when she requested for a car to use knowing that she could just shoot up in the air and fly like a free bird or why her quinjet was still in the headquarters’ hangar.

He gawked. Nick Fury never gawks but he did anyway.

Since then, he was certain that Danvers attempted to keep the file hidden. It should be kept away from prying eyes, so he terminated the document himself. Fury didn’t bother to question her whereabouts after and that thought remained for the next years.

Now, forward seven years later, he tapped on his foot against the wooden floorboard of the front porch as he knocked on the door thrice. Only three heavy knocks and no more than that. He managed to track the plate number of the requested car and found the location. Her old family house in Massachusetts. It took a whole three minutes before the door opened widely to see an old friend, now apparently a mother, standing in front of him. And his friend blinked fast to see if she wasn’t hallucinating.

“I’m wounded that you never told me you have been staying here forever.”

Carol regained her composure, “Nick…”

“You thought I can’t track you? I was the one who issued that car for you,” Fury bemused, “and I don’t do that unless it’s for a field mission.” And that was it. Carol couldn’t refuse his presence since it was already Fury that came all the way from the headquarters and heaven knows this man had any time to divert his way for this surprise visit. He was invited inside her home and to no surprise, he was already aware of the reason why Carol had been living domestically. She was apologetic for hiding it from him, but he assured her he would have done the same thing.

“Not busy at S.H.I.E.L.D?” Carol placed a cup of steaming black coffee for him as she sat down on the chair.

“Who says I’m not?” Fury leaned his elbows on the table, “Keeping an eye on fugitives and developing crime operatives never give you a break.”

“But you decided to drop by here?” she asked, playfully sending him a smirk to his direction. He scoffed and sipped on his coffee, “I wanted to recruit your child as an agent.”

“Hell no.” She shot him an annoyed glare, though she knew he was only kidding around. His humor was dryly sardonic.

“Worth the try,” Fury shrugged, leaning back, “well, I’ll give the offer to you then.”

Carol sucked in a deep breath and exhaled quietly, shaking her head, “I’ll pass. You know that I can’t.”

“You’re retired now?” He stirred the coffee with a spoon, “You beat me to it.”

“Hardly. I still pick up distress signals from time to time,” Carol fiddled on her own mug’s handle, “And I could ask you the same thing.”

“I still pick up distress signals. Always,” he repeated her words, his fingers drumming lightly against the wood, “we’re even now?” It took trials and errors to slowly rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. again. It wasn’t only the infrastructures of its headquarters that needed to be reconstructed but it was their reputation and earning the trust of the citizens back to what was once an organization, tainted and distorted with lies. No one had a better grasp of it other than Fury, alongside Maria Hill and Phil Coulson, they were his agents that guaranteed their work to be done. It wasn’t easy to start over from scratch but S.H.I.E.L.D. right now had gone back to its operations in helping save the world, with the help of the new generation of Avengers and the remaining older ones, of course.

“Gathered an intel in Boston. A mole that is probably an extension of a terrorist group that is hiding in the Caribbean. I dispatched Parker there. His mission should be finished within twenty hours tops.”

“Peter?” She pulled a frown, “No back-ups?”

“He isn’t a boy anymore, Danvers,” Fury said, “He was the one who insisted to go solo. He was supposed to be assisted by Wilson, but another intel had to be monitored so he was off to Argentina.” He paused, noticing her expression that morphed in worry, “Agents are also there doing undercover.” She nodded slowly and they heard hurried footsteps on the porch, the door burst open a few seconds after and a shock of blonde hair emerged from the hallways. “That must be her,” she heard Fury commented before she greeted Thalia who was bouncing happily with a bright smile painted on her face. The younger Danvers babbled how she got three perfect scores for her quizzes and as always, her favorite teacher, Ms. Dominique, gave her a treat for the achievement. Carol patted her head affectionally and peppered her face with kisses until Fury stood on the adjacent space of the kitchen and the living room.

“Who is this mister?” Thalia curiously looked at Fury, eyeing him from the top of his head down to his boots.

“This is Nick Fury. Remember the one I told you before about a man who put his trust but eventually got betrayed?”

Now, Fury scowled, his uncovered eye shooting daggers at her with aloofness, “Out of all the things you could have told her about – “ But Thalia’s expression suddenly brightened, “Oh! I remember, you told me he lost an eye because of a cat,” she giggled. He inwardly sighed but gone was the displeasure expression he had just seconds ago. “I guess that’s how you looked like when you were a child.”

“Oh, she calls me mom, if you haven’t taken note of that,” she remarked sarcastically,

“Who does she call ‘daddy’?”

Carol flinched at his question, but she refused to answer until the sound of dangling keys being dropped on the small table by the front door sliced through, heavy footsteps thumping against the floorboard. She could only close her eyes for a few seconds, counting on her mind before his voice would boom around the living room. Any moment now, he loved to announce his arrival every time he and Thalia went out together but somehow, it’s how she gets relieved knowing that they’ve come home safe and without any missing limbs.

“We’re home!”

There was one thing about Nick Fury that no one should ever forget; he was the one who initiated the plan of teaming the most capable beings in protecting the planet. He knew those he recruited for this initiative, so of course, he knew whom the voice belonged to. It was from his former team – a god no less. Finally, there were now three adults in one space, all looking at each other, except that Nick had his _eye_ fixated on the one who was carrying a colorful bag on his shoulder and a lunch bag on one hand. He stared blankly at Thor then shifted to Carol then back again to the blond man.

“ _Motherfucker_.”

Carol immediately covered Thalia’s hearing, admonishing Fury’s outburst, “Fury, not in front of a child, please.”

“Mother…father?” Thalia looked up to her, attempting to speak of the curse word, her expression scrunching in wonder. Carol sent her a pointed look, silently sending the message that this was something not to speak inside the household. Thor, on the other hand, was stunned as he realized that his old boss was standing there, “Sir.” He curtly nodded at Fury.

Fury began to shake his head, looking at Carol, “Boy, I did miss a lot of things during the Snap.”

* * *

“Look, we don’t have much time! We have to get back to the ship before there will be reinforcements!”

“Alright, alright! But we’re keeping this one hostage until he gives us information about Warlock.”

Ankara was a rather secluded planet in the Milky Way, they have a fair population of Sligs residing and lived peacefully without any intergalactic interferences, only a few rebellions but nothing that they couldn’t settle right away. Until the Sovereign deployed their army to convert the planet into an outpost. At first, they wanted it to be diplomatic but the Sligs saw this as an act to exploit them regardless of what their intention is. The Sovereign, with not having much choice, threatened the citizens but the Sligs continued to resist. They’ve barely finished their mission from Centauri A when they received another distress signal. Now, Ankara was slowly collapsing when the Guardians arrived. Drax and Nebula were beating up the remaining soldiers on land, Rocket targeted his laser cannons at those blasted omnicrafts, Groot (now all grown again into adulthood) let his hands sprouted and coiled around the enemies, Gamora fought side by side with Quill using her daggers while Mantis was with the poor Sligs, trying to soothe them near a makeshift camp and protecting them, especially the children, from the ruins and rubles. They’ve managed to save the people but then, the damage had been done; some Sligs lost their homes. When the last omnicraft was down, they regrouped and found the Sligs’ superior stuck inside fallen debris. Good thing, the iron rods didn’t puncture his limbs and the Guardians rescued those who were stranded with him as well.

Gamora grabbed the handcuffs and tied his hands behind. Nebula pushed the edge of her dagger to their hostage’s back as they dragged him with them to the ship. He roughly sat on his bum when Drax strongly pushed him down. The Guardians surrounded him in a circle, Rocket pointed his laser at him, “Talk.”

“What am I even supposed to talk about?” the soldier bit back.

“Hey, you’re talking back, know your place! You’re the helpless one here,” Quill interrupted. Gamora sighed inwardly. Here we go again, she thought with annoyance.

“We’re supposed to make him talk, Quill, not shutting up a freaking five-year-old for talking back!” Rocket snapped at him. Quill retorted then the two began to exchange a string of insults comebacks. Nebula stepped past between them, toward the kneeling soldier, and pointed her dagger at his face, “Tell us about Warlock. Why was he made?”

“If you only ask the right questions,” Gamora, drawled disappointingly at Quill and Raccoon.

“My loyalty remains to the Sovereign,” proclaimed the hostage, “I do not owe you any explanation!” with that, she flipped the dagger and hit his nose with its hilt. Yellow blood oozed out of his nose as he groaned.

“If you don’t, the end of this dagger will find its way to your heart,” threatened Nebula.

“Alright, golden fella. Where is Warlock now?” Quill demanded. The Sovereign soldier inhaled sharply, “He’s coming. He will come to find you and you shall face his wrath.”

“That’s helpful,” Gamora muttered, crossing her arms.

“If your priestess’ plan is just to come after us, then why are you invading planets?” Rocket hissed, shifting his cannon to his front. The soldier chuckled mirthlessly, “that is none of her plans but Adam’s,” he glowered, “Soon, the Sovereign will find its glory through his crusade.”

“Well, who’s this gonna be? Another Thanos?” Quill blurted out but regretted it when he noticed how Gamora winced at the mention of the tyrant, the name still hits a sore spot. “Sorry,” he murmured.

“We will stop him,” Drax sternly declared.

“I am Groot,” Groot was agreeing.

“We shouldn’t make any hastier decisions,” Nebula turned to them then she straightened, “if you claim that Warlock is your savior, why is he not the one leading your crusade?”

The soldier only glared, “Beat me all you want, I will not betray the High Priestess.”

“So much about patriotism and loyalty,” Rocket said flatly, he turned his head to Groot, “Do me a favor, will ya? Wrap him up real nice like a present.” Groot nodded and his wooden hands slithered its way to his body, coiling around the soldier’s body and he yelped when it squeezed him. Quill and Rocket took the pilots seats and activated the ship back to life, the rest followed suit as they buckled up.

“You’re not giving us much choice, buddy. We’ll chuck you out of this ship once we’re up in space,” Peter said from the front.

“Something’s not alright at all,” Mantis mumbled, her fingers fidgeting on her lap, “There’s… grievous danger looming. It’s not only to us but… also to someone else.”

“I get the one about us, we attract danger like a magnet,” Drax shifted in his seat as he placed the belt around his torso, “but what do you mean ‘someone else’?”

“I am not so sure, too,” Mantis sounded apologetic. They fell silent as the engines rumbled beneath, ready for takeoff. The ship shot up and made an initial jumpstart then blasted off to the other side of the galaxy, somewhere they think it’s safe to lay low for now.

“We’ll make sure to stop their plans,” Peter heard Gamora say behind his seat, “We can’t allow any more of this. We can’t…” she faltered, and he knew that she couldn’t steady her voice as she was evoking the encounters with Thanos that happened years ago. Peter set his jaw and breathed deeply, clearing his thoughts about their next enemy as he focused on his way ahead.

* * *

 The whole afternoon was a blurry of conversations with Fury as they casually just talked about the past years that they’ve missed out. Thor was a little bit retractive around him whenever he brought up the topic about what was going on between him and Carol but eased up when Fury didn’t press further as he didn’t want ‘any more details of their late-night rendezvous’ during the duration of the Snap. Then there was Thalia who was a charmer that made the stoic S.H.I.E.L.D. director leave a soft spot on his heart for the girl, though he wasn’t particularly showing it, he knew Thalia had that effect on anyone she meets. As much as his visit was quick and sudden, Fury stood, leaving a half-eaten cookie on the platter, “Duty calls.” He pressed the front of his leather coat, a classic look that was his distinct style. Carol would have wanted him to join them for dinner, but she knew better than to invite, knowing he had so much in his hands and missions to monitor. To idle for even a few moments would be a waste of time, and sometimes lives.

“I suppose I won’t be seeing you for a long time,” Carol treaded behind Fury as they walked toward the front door, they stopped at the patio for a moment, “No, you won’t,” he agreed, “Keeping the circle small as possible. We don’t want the media circus to know that Captain Marvel is on this planet with a kid.”

“As it must be,” she flashed a smile, one that told him she would miss him soon, “Thank you and I’m sorry. I didn’t contact you between those years.”

The rare grin finally seeped through his face, slowly spreading, “We didn’t talk for more than 20 years before, I’m sure I handled it.” She couldn’t help but reflect his amused expression then. Fury stepped down, heading toward the parked car but not before he turned back to her for the last time, “Think about what I said.”

She pressed her lips into a thin line, her head shaking, “I’ll be fine. I can handle hundreds of planets more, she’ll understand.” _Thalia,_ “She’s aware of my job.”

“Being a hero, it’s hardly a job nowadays. It’s a commitment to you.” Fury curtly nodded, “You may never know you’re going to be royalty, you know?”

“I’m counting on that,” Carol said with humor in her voice. Without another word, Fury was set to drive back to his destination that she wouldn’t know. She sighed and trudged back inside the house where she saw Thor chopping spring onions that she instructed for him to do. It was quite amusing to see him gingerly doing the process even when he was using a huge knife. But he did pretty well, “I hope I did this right,” he smiled at her, “Where’s Fury?”

“He had to go. That man’s working non-stop,” she went to the counter and sliced the pork as he washed his hands, “I feel like he’s liking his job as he would want to hate it, don’t you think?” she muttered.

He wiped his wet hands clean using a towel, “He was sort of my boss before. I do not know anyone else who can get the job done when it’s about that position.” Carol was only silent and humming in response. Thor proceeded to slice the potatoes and they were working alongside on the island. She would find herself slowing down on her movements as she observed him. Yes, he was a little slow, but he just wanted to be precise with his slices, his forehead creased in concentration. He must have felt her looking at his work that an undignified “What?” tumbled from his lips. Carol smirked, “Nothing. You would have looked like a real cook if you were wearing my pastel pink apron.”

Thor sent a quizzical expression like he was innocently trying to question her if she was for real. But this wasn’t something new. It was in her nature to tease; it was probably her favorite past time when she just ran out of things to do around the house. When he first met Carol, she was radiating an intimidating aura around, like she was someone not to messed with. Not to mention her fists were always clenched to her sides, ready to blast fire at anyone who irked her. As the days progressed with them being in the same place back at the old compound, their interactions deepened. Gone was the casual talk, only acknowledging each other’s presence with a slight nod, or the simple “How are you?” coupled with “Nightmares. Other than that, not good.” She always found her timing when to tease and when not to, when to be sarcastic and when to be serious. Maybe those were the minuscule details that enthralled Thor and he found it quite pleasing; she was just the perfect balance of both playful and powerful.

Meanwhile, Carol couldn’t resist the opportunity to tease him. He may be a god, but he always looked like a dork as a faint blush creeps to his neck whenever she teases him. Suddenly, her mind conjured an image of Thor wearing nothing but only the pink apron… his back facing her as he cooks… his back muscles flexing as he flips the pan…his bare torso dipping down to his…

 _Nope_.

Not going there.

She had seen him all bare before (how else were they going to conceive Thalia in the first place?) but that was one thing she just didn’t see it coming to her mind. Shaking her head, Carol was brought back from her reverie when Thor was looking at her with concern, “Are you alright? You were deep in thought.”

She let out a nervous chuckle, “Yeah, yeah. I would be more alright if you peel and slice the carrots for me?” Carol picked her playfulness back and he obeyed, oblivious to her sudden change of behavior. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, muttering to get a grip to herself.

This was going to be another long night.

* * *

 Thalia loved to hang out with her aunt in the garage where she usually tinkers with the armories she salvaged from the crash site. The secluded place located at the back of their home became her own mutual property and Carol didn’t mind her using the garage all the time. Thalia observed around, it’s a shack full of metalwork. Sword, a broken shield, a scrap of metal she didn’t know if its purpose, it was all stocked inside. Valkyrie was replacing an old part of what looked like a gun, she swiftly loosened the screws, detaching the handle then replacing it with a new and polished one. Once done, she screwed the pieces back together, satisfied with the work she accomplished.

“Can you also make me a gun, Aunt Valkyrie?” Thalia asked as she chewed on her chocolate chip cookie, crumbs sticking to the side of her lips. She wasn’t supposed to eat sweets before they eat a meal but she’s with her aunt and Valkyrie liked to spoil her anyway.

“I gave you a rare dagger, kiddo,” her aunt placed a hand on her hip, “And no. No guns for little princesses until they’re eighteen.”

“But you gave me a dagger and I am still seven,” Valkyrie could have sworn that when she pulled an accusing expression, she saw Carol for a moment. She looked uncannily like her mother that sometimes it was scary whenever she imagines what she would look like when she’s angry. And that attitude? Most definitely Carol’s. Thalia got her there.

“You know, sometimes I’d think that your mother was the only one who created you in her womb without the help of your father’s genes,” Valkyrie quipped, “Your father can be an idiot sometimes.”

“What’s an idiot?”

She was met with wide, inquisitive eyes. Valkyrie inwardly groaned. Carol had been particular about the use of languages inside their home, filtering their words as much as possible or they’d be just surprised if she suddenly shouts the F word.

“It means…” she quickly thought of something to fill in the meaning, “Knowing about something but still missing its point,” Valkyrie pulled the gloves off her hands, “You know, being careless. The meaning sometimes depends on the circumstances,” she explained with a shrug.

“Like?” Thalia probed, her frown deepening in curiosity. She was still young so for her to understand, she needed to have an example as part of the explanation.

“Like your mother and father,” Valkyrie’s voice suddenly lowered, “It’s been years yet still, they’re missing the whole point.”

She wasn’t sure if the young blonde was aware of her parents’ relationship. Carol probably didn’t tell her much about when she was younger, so it was a surprise why Thor came into the picture for so long. Both should make amends of what they had before. As their friend, it was frustrating that their progress was painfully slow. But at least, _progress_ was there.

“I see you eating a cookie before dinner.”

A voice by the door interrupted them and they saw Carol leaning against the frame, her arms crossed to her front, telling them that she wasn’t happy with the fact that Thalia was eating sweets. Thalia immediately hid the cookie behind her, “Sorry, ma.”

“Let your daughter live a little. She shared to me she got high marks today, right, little miss?” Valkyrie defended her goddaughter, winking subtly at her. Thalia nodded enthusiastically in return.

“Yes, but eating sweets before a meal is a no-no. It’s a rule and you’re aware of that, young lady,” Carol held her stern face but was gentle in reminding her about it, “Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes so that will be your last cookie, alright?”

“Okay, mama,” Thalia cheered up at that and munched on her treat. Carol told her that Thor was waiting for her inside so that they can work on her homework before they’ll eat, with that, Thalia obliged and skipped back inside the house. She joined Valkyrie in the garage, “I swear if you’re indoctrinating Thalia something else – “

“Oh _please_ ,” her friend dramatically rolled her eyes, “what’s so rebellious about eating a cookie? Also, isn’t that your nature? Being, you know, rebellious?”

Her eyebrow arched dangerously, “I didn’t even say something about being rebellious, you’re really putting words into my mouth.” Valkyrie only chuckled, “Well, but I know you’re worried about that. She’ll be fine.”

Carol picked up some disassembled parts, “So, what are you working on?”

“It’s kind of like a stun gun like Midgardians call it,” Valkyrie answered, “But instead of electricity, energy is stored.”

“That’s impressive,” Carol commented, “Where’d you get its energy then?”

Valkyrie smacked her lips, “About that…” she scratched the back of her ear, “I’ve been meaning to ask you about something.” She walked toward a shelf and tiptoed to reach the uppermost corner of it until she grabbed the brown sling bag that contained the mystery vials. She carefully dropped it as it seemed to be fragile. Unclasping the locks as she opened it, the vials glowed inside. When Carol took a closer look, she glared at Valkyrie with an alarmed expression.

“Where’d you get this?”

Valkyrie sensed the urgency in her voice, “I – well – “

“Valkyrie,” Carol almost growled at her.

“Okay! Slow down, let me traceback,” she held her hands upfront, “So, I crashed here because of that alien boogey which apparently slipped inside my ship. I found this on that planet. I think it’s something important, and I have a feeling it’s powerful. But I wasn’t exactly sure what it is or its purpose. I’ve never seen this even in Sakaar.”

“Damn right, it is powerful,” Carol tensed, “These are called Anulax batteries,” she proceeded to explain what the batteries were about. “It’s also very expensive to acquire,” she released a sigh, “Whoever steals or even attempts to steal this, they’re being hunted down by their forces. The Guardians are fugitives of the Sovereign the moment Raccoon stole one of these.”

“Well, I did not directly steal these from the Sovereign. Am I in danger then?” Valkyrie wearily asked. Carol thoughtfully stared at her before she answered, “I’m not sure if they can track down those that they didn’t catch the action on the spot. But even so, we should take these out of this planet,” she threaded her fingers through her locks, “I’ve read about this. The batteries can combust, and it can kill many lives.”

“So much about making a gun for defense,” Valkyrie gave up, “If that is so, I think we’ll need your quinjet then.” Carol shot her a confused look. “I’m coming with you. I brought this upon myself.”

With that, she nodded, offering her a soft smile then she turned serious once more, “I’m not saying anything else but it’s my advice… The Sovereign is as powerful as ever as we speak. We can’t play with the dirty games they’re on.”

* * *

Thor wasn’t of much help on Thalia’s homework. The father and daughter were squatting on the living room’s carpeted floor, she was answering her worksheets on the coffee table while her books were spread out beside. He knew she was a smart kid and can figure out the problems on her own but occasionally, Thalia would ask him about her science homework especially when their current lesson was about astronomy. He taught her the differences between the planets of their solar system, stars, even the galaxies beyond, though those pieces of information were more than enough for her homework. But she loved learning about the cosmic realm especially when it’s her father that tells her.

“Pluto is a planet; true or false?” Thor read out loud the question stated on her worksheet. Thalia pursed her lips in thought before answering, “False!”

“Ah, what?” his brows furrowed, “Pluto is a planet. Or was it changed again?”

“I dunno,” she shrugged, “Our teacher told us so and it’s what the book is saying,” she flipped the page where the information about Pluto can be found.

“It is either Pluto is oddball or Midgardian scientists are just indecisive,” he muttered as Thalia wrote her answer on the paper.

“Aunt called you and mama idiots,” Thalia shared her conversation with Valkyrie earlier. Thor stared blankly at her, “Why would she call me an idiot?”

“She only said that you are sometimes,” she added, “Is that a bad thing?”

Thor leaned his back against an armrest, “Friends fondly call each other that. Your aunt and I are best friends so, it’s her endearment.”

“En – huh?”

“En – dear – ment,” He said, emphasizing each syllable of the word, “It’s what you want to call someone especially if you care or love them. Just like how I call you my princess,” He tapped her nose with his index finger, and she giggled.

“What do you call mama then?”

He paused in searching the right words to say, “I call her by her name.”

“But you said that _endeermint_ is what you call when you love or care for someone. Don’t you love mama too, daddy?”

Children were quick to absorb whatever the adults talk about; Carol had shared before. It was no surprise that they were inquisitive as well. However, the question caught him off guard, unsure what to say, “I care about your mother. She’s… a special person too.” He wished his answer would suffice to her, but it had him re-examine his feelings for Carol. This tentative relationship they had was still new, still on shaky foundations as they were taking it step by step. But the thought of him screwing his chance once again, of him not being able to tell her how much he truly cared for her brought a devastating feeling to him.

 _Don’t you love mama too, daddy?_ The words lingered in his mind, playing on loop.

“Then what will you call mama?” Thalia reiterated the question.

He tucked a stray lock behind her ear, “What do you want me to call her, then?” Thor pulled her closer to his side, her frail arms circled around his torso.

“How about ‘love’?”

Thor leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on Thalia’s head, his answer to the question he was still uncertain of.

Love? He thought, not yet, but soon. Maybe I can call her that soon.

* * *

They had an indulging dinner as they were all famished and enjoyed on devouring their hearty dishes, their spoonful of food was accompanied with banters, cringe-worthy stories from their journeys, and some heroic feats that they openly shared with Thalia. After which, Valkyrie retired first for the night while the young family decided to spend their time left outside. A thick blanket sprawled on the lawn was their makeshift 'bed' as they laid on their backs. Thalia had this idea to gaze at the stars, so she pulled out the Book of Constellations that she managed to borrow from her teacher.

“You sure are interested with astronomy now,” Carol observed Thalia as she flipped the pages of the old, tattered book, holding a flashlight on one hand. “Where can you find this constellation?” she looked up to the sky then back to her book. She had her tongue sticking out cutely as she concentrated in searching the constellation Cassiopeia. Both of her parents amusingly looked at her as she pointed her finger up, tracing the twinkling dots. A few tries later, she failed to do so, “Stargazing is harder than I thought,” she gave up and set the book aside, then laid completely on the blanket in between her parents.

“It actually depends on where we live and what season we are in, darling,” Carol informed, “Some constellations cannot be seen here but can be seen elsewhere, probably on the other side of our planet.”

“That’s still weird,” Thalia said with a high-pitched tone, “But can you bring a star for me?”

“A star can burn you, princess,” Thor chimed in, “or worse, it can kill you if you are not strong enough. Have I told you about the story of how Stormbreaker became my new weapon?” when she shakes her head as her response, he began to tell her the story of their journey with the Rabbit and Tree to Nidavellir where they found Eitri, the only dwarf that survived the massacre. The King of the Dwarves warned him when he decided to take the full force of the star as they reignited the forge. He took the risk; he didn’t want to go to battle without any weapon to harness his powers. And so, Stormbreaker was born. Carol hadn’t heard him share of how he got the weapon instead of his Mjolnir (which was destroyed by his sister, Hela) so she found herself listening intently.

When he was done with his story, he looked down to see Thalia fast asleep, snoring lightly. “She had a long day, did she?” Carol stroked her daughter’s hair.

“She played with her friends at the playground for a while,” Thor replied, “Where did you know about constellations?”

“I used to work at NASA, you know,” She answered, her hand now resting on Thalia’s stomach, “But really, I don’t know half of those constellations and I still do find a hard time mapping their alignments,” she confessed. “But Even if I'm not good at spotting those constellations, the silent night and stars calm me. Reminding me that the dark could sometimes give you comfort from the blinding reality," her voice was low and gentle. He spared her a side glance. Her eyes shone the same glimmer like the stars. Her lips were slightly parted in astonishment. Thor concluded that it was her usual past time whenever she was by herself, just as drinking mead was to him. Her face was calm, free from her usual expressions. He felt a sudden warmth on his side, their fingers were already brushing. They hadn't said a word, but they didn't need to. The string in his heart was like tugged and tied to her the second time around like a magnet who was drawn by the other end, the north and south pole.

His reverie was interrupted when Carol whispered, "Why are you staring at me?"

The words on the tip of his tongue slipped from his lips in betrayal, "Millions of stars showed up in the sky for me to marvel at, but my eyes will always find its way back to you."

She slowly shifted her sight to him until their eyes met. She didn't utter anything, nor a change of expression was shown. He could hear her gears working as if she was trying to decipher something to find out what he meant. She blinked, “You are dramatic sometimes, did you know that?”

“I am not always like this. I guess you can consider yourself lucky.”

Her luscious lips once again curved upwards, making him all jittery, "I’d like to be spared." But he knew she didn’t mean it. Those words and her smile finally unlocked the questions he had been keeping. He might have already found the answer why after all these years, he was thinking about her, why he wanted to give this another chance, why he wanted to stay by her side and know each other and talk about everything their minds could think of.

Because, by the gods, he was now in love. He was falling in love with Carol Danvers.

* * *

Carol slowly closed the door to Thalia’s room and leaned on the wall for a few minutes. She suddenly thought if he would continue to sleep beside her even after days had gone already when she first offered the side of her bed. Maybe he’d still be there, she said to herself. She walked back to her room, closing the door behind and, true enough, found him standing there as if he was waiting for her to come back.

“Uhm, I just finished making the bed – “ but he was soon cut off when Carol took long strides until she reached him and gently pulled him down, kissing him square on the lips. Thor froze, trying to process what was happening for a moment before he responded back with equal ardent. He rested his hand on her small back and his other cupping her face, his thumb stroking her jawline. Carol pressed her lips firmly and felt his tongue coax open her mouth. A deep-throated moan escaped when she felt his tongue danced with hers. Thor slowly pushed her toward the bed and as soon as her legs bumped against the mattress, she allowed herself to fall back, guided by Thor’s arms. Her mind felt light, her blood rushing in adrenaline, and she was panting heavily when they finally pulled back to gasp for air.

“Gods, Carol, you don’t know how much I’ve missed this,” he then buried his head in the crevice of her shoulder and neck, placing hot yet gentle kisses on her exposed skin, “You don’t know how much I’ve missed you.” She bit back a moan when she felt his fingers graze under her tank top, splaying on the side of her hips. He pecked her lips and she leaned for more, her fingers desperately woven through his short blond locks.

She once again moaned quietly, his name tumbling out of her lips in soft gasps, “Thor, wait.” He pulled back immediately but still couldn’t bring himself to move. Slowly, he collected himself, sitting up.

“Sorry. I got carried away myself,” he was sincerely apologizing, “We still have to take things slow, remember?”

But Carol dismissed it with a shake of her head, “I realized that taking it slow is quite futile when we already have a child. And no, there’s nothing for you to apologize.” She scooted closer to him and stole another kiss, “but we can’t be reckless. I can’t afford to have another Thalia too soon.”

Thor nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead instead, “Yeah, you’re probably right. We’re _idiots_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHH y'all don't know how long i've always waited to write this chapter and that moment with Carol and Thor at the end
> 
> Do let me know what you guys think! Hope you guys enjoyed reading and i'll see you 'til the next update!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's been three weeks since its last update. The only thing that i am so sorry for is that I might have put an impression to you that i am abandoning this story but no, no plans of such thing. But for the delayed update, I have already started uni and I have already responsibilities as a student and ofc i have to put first my studies before anything else. So i hope everyone understands that.
> 
> I miss you all by the way and to those who left comments from the last chapter, thank you so much!!!

New Asgard was at peace and its people hoped it would be everlasting. So far, in this quaint and habitable planet, they’ve found to start over their civilization, Asgardians were contented of the second chance their gods have given them. There was food, crops were abundant, they tended their herds, it was as if they’ve never experienced such tragedies years ago. The citizens were still apprehensive of any sudden contact with the diplomats who wanted to trade goods and solidify alliance in case of any fallout or cosmic wars that would break out but their king had become cautious yet wise with his decisions with whom they should put their trust. They wished he would long reign as their leader, the savior of the Nine Realms, their protector. They also wished for him to live in happiness despite the responsibility he could hardly grasp at first when their father died and that left him to ascend the throne. He had been a merciful one as his experiences led him the way he was today; wise and just.

And there was the brother, the second prince, the god of mischief and trickery but has now turned a new leaf.

Many believed, even their king, that he died in an unfortunate encounter with the Mad Titan and it was a devastating moment for them. It took a toll to his brother the most and he was aware of that. What they didn’t know was that, all along, he had been alive. Just hiding from the whole chaos rather than meddling along. He summoned a portal where he could be safe for the meantime as the battle unfolded in Midgard with his brother assisting his earthling friends. He had thought that it was probably selfish for him to leave him behind, not letting him know that he didn’t die in vain this time. But he thought it was for the best because if he ever wanted to come back, he could have a dramatic entrance.

Apparently, it wasn’t an easy case.

He self-exiled himself – that was at least the term he wanted to put the meaning of his disappearance – to examine his choices and his life, tying in the loose ends. But when he sensed that something didn’t sound right on the other side of the dimension, he mustered every ounce of courage he had and decided to visit Earth. When he arrived, everything was a tragedy, eerily quiet, and it smelled of sulfur and burnt woods. A dreadful thought came into his mind; they lost. Being discreet with his presence, he searched for his brother, hoping that he wasn’t killed by the wanna-be god. He found him, with the rest of those who remained alive in a compound and an undeniable relief washed over him. He morphed into any domestic animal he could think of, except that he didn’t choose to transform into a snake, or his brother would break down if he found his snake form. But he decided to be a crow that perched on top of a tree near his assigned room, observing and guarding him at those first nights when he was lonely, neck-deep in sorrow.

His heart ached at the sight of his brother, who usually upheld righteousness and optimism, slowly crumbling down, helpless and defenseless. Make no mistake, despite the countless bad blood they had prior, he had come to care for him in the end because when they had lost everything, they had each other. They were brothers through and through. He was so close to him yet so far, he remained distant.

It went on for weeks until one night when he flew up to the roof of the compound, a spaceship, that probably weighed tons, was singlehandedly carried by a woman who glowed brightly in contrast of the velvet sky. She landed gracefully on the ground as if the ship only weighed like a feather then found out it was Stark, weak to the bone, and another companion he didn’t recognize that she rescued. He was amazed at her power, maybe she was another key to defeat the titan. He diverted his sharp sight to his brother and saw how he was intrigued by their new ally.

As the days progressed while he maintained his disguise, nestling on his tree, he had noticed that his brother wasn’t mopping and even at some nights, he wasn’t staying there. Until such time when he noticed that his brother wasn’t alone in his room, the same blonde woman was with him and… they were rather shedding their clothing, much to his horror. That was the moment he realized that his brother found a companion who can fill his lonely nights. But he had sense that the two of them were smitten by each other, possibly developed feelings deeper than what they have. When they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves, Loki was assured that Thor would do fine soon. Perhaps, he would fall in love, to that woman, once again.

With that, he left and opened the portal where he lived in his own peace and to mourn for what they’ve lost.

_Hello, brother._

He only came back when they’ve finally defeated Thanos, much to Thor’s relief as he almost dissolved into tears when he saw his brother, in flesh and blood.

_I told you, the sun will shine on us again._

. Then Loki saw the woman, smiling at their reunion, whose own eyes were glassy. He’d have to thank her for keeping his brother sane.

As Loki relieved those memories in the middle of their roundtable discussion with the council, his ears picked up the words spoken by a member, “wherever His Majesty is, I hope he is there to find himself a queen.”

It had been a subject of their discussion that the king must find himself his lifelong partner and for the royal lineage of Asgard to continue. The council members were the ones who were pressed on this matter. The elders were determined to find a suitable Asgardian lady for the king, but Loki knew his brother better. He knew that Thor’s heart already belonged to that woman and nothing else could sway his feelings from her. He just wasn’t certain why they suddenly lost contact.

“As I do agree,” an elder nodded his head, “and with that, an heir must be born as well.”

“An heir, it must be a boy!” the other member, whose grey beard already reached the table, chimed in. Loki fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Mortals had this expression. Ah, yes. Jokes on you.

New Asgard’s heir, the king’s firstborn is, apparently, a girl. Their future queen.

“A pureblood heir, all the better.”

At that, Loki couldn’t contain his cough. They all looked at him and he waved his hand in dismissal, “Do continue.”

His niece didn’t fit into the qualities that the elders mentioned. His niece was born to a mortal woman but is an enhanced individual and possibly invincible, with powers that could rival his brother’s lightning and thunder. That would do, right? She was a hero, never mind the fact that she was human.

“Have you consulted the king about this, Loki?”

He sat uprightly, his hands clasped on the table, “It is not my business to force him into marriage,” Loki faked a smile, “He’d hate me if I do it.” They murmured to each other after his response.

“Isn’t it too soon for him to settle down, your honors?” Loki continued, “I must say he’s rather fine all by himself. He is not in a rush, so why are you the ones who are in a rush for a marriage that is not yours, to begin with?” he challenged them.

“It is Asgard’s future we are talking about here, Loki,” the same grey beard man bit back, “and he’s a thousand and five hundred years old, why can’t that be the reason for him to speed things up?”

Loki heaved a deep sigh, “I will have to talk to him about that.” It was times like this that he was thankful enough he had let go of his desire of becoming a king. He couldn’t stand the elders all the time. This was Thor’s job. Other matters were put into motion and after those torturous minutes, the meeting was finally adjourned. The council dispersed out of the room and he lingered there for a few minutes.

He had noticed something different in the room, it wasn’t the elaborate designs on the pillars or the ceilings, but it was the massive stained glass window that hung on the long wall, facing its whole glory to where he was sitting. They built a palace that had just the right touch of the old one they had before and accented some designs in a modern fashion, a sign of progress of the New Asgard. The portrait of them and his people carved into intricated stained glasses was his gift to Thor. It wasn’t any ordinary window, he enchanted it with his magic that whatever changes there were in the kingdom, even their appearances, it would reflect on the window. He slowly stood and made his way to take a closer look at the portrait.

It seemed that the enchantment had worked. It worked more than he expected.

There was Thor, standing with his head held up high, as he led the Asgardians. However, beside him were two new figures he was certain he didn’t remember carving it there. His hand held a child – a young girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, same as his biological one – to his left and to his other side was a woman, dressed in regal robes fit for a royalty, Loki recognized so well.

“Dear gods.” One detail that made Loki gasp was that on the woman’s head, there placed his late mother’s simple crown adorned with three gems she rarely wore during her reign.

That only meant one thing: the king had found his queen.

And it was Carol Danvers.

* * *

 

Cracking an eye open, she was made aware that the clock on her bedside table told her that it was an hour away from the moment the sun rises in the horizon. She should be at least on her feet to prepare for their breakfast, Thalia’s lunch bag and her clothes for school. But if she was being honest with herself right now, Carol didn’t want to get up, she was just too comfortable as she slept soundly last night. The nightmares had eventually subsided and she wondered if it had something to do with the fact that _he_ has his arm wrapped loosely around her waist. She shifted, turning slowly as she faced his still sleeping form. A gust of cold wind crept under her slightly hiked up top as he unconsciously pulled her closer to his warm body, the tip of her nose poking on his lean chest.

Lean, bare chest.

She sharply looked down at herself, she was still fully clothed. The fact that he wasn’t wearing a shirt was beyond her.

Suddenly, she heard a low chuckle. “I can hear your gears working in that mind of yours.”

Carol glanced at him. He still had his eyes closed but was lazily smirking. She rolled her back against his and murmured, “Go wake up your daughter for school.”

Carol froze when his arm tightened around her, pulling himself closer to her frame. She heard him say again, his voice deep and gruff, “Oh, she’s _my_ daughter now?” she was about to say something but she couldn’t. Not when his lips latched on her neck, nipping on the skin with small kisses. She sighed and inevitably relaxed, quite enjoying the way he was holding her. Carol playfully shoved him away when his fingers began to slide down the strap of her top. She sat up, “We better start the day before Thalia decides to crash in and sees us doing something inappropriate.”

Thor’s lips quirked up, “Is kissing you inappropriate enough?”

Carol scowled, “When we’re practically so close to each other in bed.”

“Is that not what she wants to see, though? Us, finally together?”

“I – Thor…”

He laughed lightheartedly at her flustered expression, “Alright, alright. I better get the princess in her room now.” After he found his shirt and wore it, Thor headed to their daughter’s room while Carol went to the kitchen. It was rather surprising to see that Valkyrie was up early, usually, she would sleep in for an hour more. She was using her newly fixed and upgraded comms, a hologram projecting the person she was talking to, sitting in the dining table.

“Do update me. They should be ready for their new posts and deployment by this month,” Valkyrie ran a hand through her thick curls, “His Majesty is… still busy with his whereabouts here in Midgard.”

“Yes, we understand, commander,” the hologram said, “The council has just ended their roundtable discussion. We shall send you what they have talked about so you may forward it to the king.”

“Much appreciated. Thank you for filling me in,” Valkyrie said and she turned off the comms after they’ve conversed. “You’re up doing errands. That’s new,” Carol poured herself a glass of water then took a gulp.

“Well, Asgard’s doing fine these days. Even without him managing the kingdom, it can stand on its own. His brother hasn’t set it on fire which is good. But I guess we should be back soon there,” Valkyrie murmured, pocketing the comms back inside her jacket, “I just wonder what the council had discussed again. Gosh, those oldies never really give him a break.”

The blonde was preparing the pancake batter, cracking an egg into the bowl, “What do they usually discuss that made you say that?”

She was met with silence instead and a screeching sound of a chair scraping against the wooden floorboard. Valkyrie stood up from her seat, “That’s something I shouldn’t tell you,” then she winked at her, “You’ll know but you’re not hearing it from me.” Then just like that, she went out of the house and probably would want to stay inside the garage and hang out there.

The rest of the morning was usually doing the same routine. Preparing Thalia’s stuff for her day, running errands around the house and grabbing groceries in downtown, staying alert in case of distress signal is caught in her comms. Anything she could fiddle her hands on to keep her distracted from what had happened last night. She had sworn before to make her feelings neutral most of the time. But the kiss that they shared last night, for Carol to feel something different, it slowly put the fragmented pieces of her heart back that took her years to reassemble. One thing was already set in place, they both have reached the point of no return. She was not afraid of her emotions anymore and she has no plans hiding it from then on.

For the whole morning, she was in a good mood.

* * *

 

“Shit! Shit! Get out of the damn way, stupid rock!”

Rocket Raccoon steered the ship away from a floating comet as they rushed to Viscardi. It confused Peter why they had to respond to a distress signal from a planet that was probably a ghost town, or already extinct but Nebula said that there _must_ be a reason why and it shouldn’t be a mistake. They agreed to go there in the end for assessment.

“I’m boosting this up, we’ll have to get there fast if we want this to be over with,” Peter pushed the lever up and the next thing they knew, they’re already seeing the eerie planes of Viscardi. The whole race was now extinct as they got all submitted to the Black Vortex, transforming them and imbued with cosmic energy. No one knew what had happened to them after the catastrophe, they were too conflicted that they started killing each other until none of them stayed long. They found an empty launch pad and Rocket lowered the ship. The Guardians were now on full alert and on their feet as they scrambled to grab their respective weapons.

“Nebula’s right. I do have a bad feeling about this place,” Gamora scanned the area, they were debris that scattered on the ground they were standing. There were metal scraps erected high above, almost reaching its purple-blue skies. They searched for the exact location of the signal, “We’ll have to walk for few meters more from here,” Peter checked his comms, “Shouldn’t be that far,” he shrugged.

“Nobody’s here at all, who would even send a signal then?” Drax flipped a wood out of his way.

“Coulda been a stray alien needin’ help to get ‘em out,” Rocket concluded yet they exchanged doubtful glances, not convinced of whatever reasons they were thinking in their own minds. With their guns and weapons in their hands, they walked on the uneven grounds. They call out for somebody to answer them but only a silent and the echo of their voices served as their response. Gamora’s suspicion grew as she stopped in her tracks, Peter eyed her worriedly, “Are you alright?”

“What if this was a bait?” she said in a low tone.

With that, they all stopped walking and turned back to her. Nebula loaded her stun gun, “It can be.”

“Considering that this planet is so quiet? You can be right,” Quill pulled his gun out of his pocket and tensed up, “Stay together everyone. See if there are any commotions or anything that is suspicious.”

A loud booming sound reverberated and the next thing that happened, they were already sent flying across the place due to the impact of the explosion. Peter immediately, though he struggled to stand up, looked for the rest of the Guardians to see where they all went. He coughed hard, squinting his eyes to see through the dust. He focused his sight to a vague silhouette, slowly walking towards him, the figure was glowing and his blood ran cold when the day he had dreaded finally came.

“Peter Quill, leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy, a pathetic man…. I have waited for this day.”

He had finally met Adam Warlock.

* * *

 

The air was perfumed by the heavy scent of the lilies. Their white petals were striking against the backdrop of stone walls, simply beautiful, as Thor entered the shop. His visit to the flower shop was an impromptu, he never really had planned this until he and Thalia passed by the quaint shop when he was sending her to school. Thor thought of something that could at least let Carol feel that he cared for her. Something that is tangible this time. He knew that she wasn’t much of a materialistic person and would probably prefer a good, long rest in her house and consider it as a date than going out to eat in a fancy restaurant. As if the light bulb brightened, Thor was thinking that he could take her out for the night to somewhere nice. Then he thought of Thalia. Being a father was the best experience he had. He didn’t mind if he’d take care of his princess for the rest of the day or even for the rest of their lives. But parents also needed a break from their responsibilities. Heaven knows it’s been so long since Carol had the chance to enjoy the time for herself when she was raising Thalia on her own. Maybe taking a step back for once wouldn’t hurt them. Besides, Valkyrie’s there to take care of Thalia and she wouldn’t mind about it. He smiled and went on to choose from an array of flowers arranged beautifully. He wasn’t sure which to pick so he asked the florist to help him decide.

“Can you describe this special one, dear?” Her doe-like eyes were soft and earnest.

“She’s…” He trailed off as images of the first time he met Carol, a whole ton of spaceship on her shoulders, flashed in his mind. He was simply in awe of the sight he was seeing. She encapsulated both grit and beauty, she was a formidable force in the battlefield but would fiercely love those she truly cared for. She was a great mother to Thalia, no matter how she had a handful of missions to accomplish in preserving the balance of the universe, she always finds time to spend her time with their daughter. She was… more than what he could ask for from the gods.

He’d be the most blessed man if he’ll get to spend the rest of his life with Carol by his side.

“The way your eyes just shine, dear. You are too starstruck,” The florist chuckled, the corner of her eyes wrinkling as she smiled, “I can recommend you something. Come.” She gestured for Thor to the second aisle and found more. The florist picked a bouquet of flowers with such bold colors, “Ah, this one. This arrangement has ranunculus, hot pink peonies,” she pointed the flowers she recognized, “this one is pink sweet peas. This side here is fern fronds and lastly white bouvardia.”

Thor stood there with his mouth slightly gaping. The florist laughed, “You sure do not know anything about flowers. This bouquet is simply saying that you love your partner.”

“Oh, I – that’s a splendid bouquet,” he said, “Do you think she will like it?”

“Well, it’s not about what material things that you give but beyond those are about your pure intentions to her.”

Thor nodded slowly and asked for the bouquet to be wrapped nicely. The florist took care of it and it was ready in no time. After paying, he thanked her and exited the shop, heading to Thalia’s school to pick her up. He arrived there ten minutes after the children were dismissed. A little blonde was running fast towards his direction so he knelt and welcomed the girl in his arms with a big hug.

“Daddy! Is that for me?” Thalia pulled away from his embrace.

“Sorry, princess, but this one’s for your mother,” he smiled apologetically, “But I have a smaller one for you. The lady was kind enough to give me extra flowers,” Thor revealed something that he had been hiding and true enough, she had her own flowers to enjoy.

“They smell nice and they look very pretty,” Thalia smiled. He ruffled the top of her hair and picked her up, “You think your mother will like it?”

“No. She will love it!” his daughter beamed at him, making Thor feel more confident in giving the bouquet to Carol. Giving Thalia a sweet kiss on her cheek, they got in the car and Thor drove them back home.

* * *

 

Carol was always keen and careful when it comes to her glassware. Those were preserved in the house when she was still young and could still be used. But when she felt her throat dry, she used clear glass for her to drink and as she put it down on the marble countertop, the glass suddenly cracked. Carol was sure she was gentle with her actions, no force. She grumbled and decided to just keep this one away or someone else would get hurt. While cleaning up, Carol remembered how there were instances that couldn’t be explained. Maybe it was an omen? Different thoughts ran in her mind. What if something bad happened to Thalia? They should have been home twenty minutes ago. What if Thor cra – no, Carol chided herself for thinking of those scenarios but she couldn’t simmer down the sudden panic that is rising from the bottom of her guts.

The front door burst open and she hurriedly walked to the hallway. There she found Thalia, calling her out and her father who was gingerly looking at her by the door. When she felt small arms around her legs, Carol released her breath she didn’t know she had been holding. Relief washed over her face and she picked the little blonde up, “How was school? Are you alright? Do you feel any pain?”

“Silly, mama. I’m fine,” Thalia giggled, “I wanna put my flowers in a vase,” she squirmed in her arms and Carol set the girl down.

“Oh? Those flowers are pretty. Who gave that?”

“Daddy!” she pointed at Thor and Carol couldn’t fight back a fond smile at him. Thalia sprinted to the kitchen to find a vase, leaving the two of them in the living room.

“If I see more flowers everywhere, I think that one’s on you,” she laughed lightly.

“You’re not… allergic to those, perhaps?”

She shook her head, “I have strong immunity and I like having flowers around. They bring color to this house.”

“Well in that case,” Thor slowly walked to her direction and stood just inches away from her, “I have one for you.” He pulled the bouquet behind his back and offered it to her with a lopsided smile. Carol felt a strong tug on her heart when she saw the flowers. They were arranged beautifully, she inhaled the scent and smiled, “You really didn’t have to, Thor. But thank you.”

But he held her free hand with his and pulled her closer, “I know but I wanted to,” then he gazed into her hypnotic hazel eyes, “Let’s go out tonight. Worry about nothing else. Just you and me.”

“Thalia –,” however Thor squeezed her hand gently and she abruptly stopped whatever her rambling was, “Valkyrie can look after her. I already asked Thalia about tonight and she said she’s alright. She and her aunt will have lots of fun knowing tomorrow’s a weekend,” He grinned mischievously, “I know a hotel here. We can even stay up late and come home tomorrow morning…”

“If that is your way of getting in my pants, try harder… or don’t because I said we are – “

“ – taking things slow. I know, Carol,” Thor smiled and kissed her forehead tenderly, “I haven’t forgotten about it. Don’t you worry.” He pulled back slightly but still didn’t let go of her and she was fine with it. Leaning her head against his chest, she felt his warmth radiating through his body that sent comfort to her, his strong masculine scent wasn’t nauseating but she liked it. They stayed like that until Thor asked her again, “So, you and me tonight? How does that sound?”

Carol tiptoed and reached for him to give him a short but sweet kiss, whispering against his lips, “Okay.”

* * *

 

Thor didn’t bring with him a lot of Midgardian outfits but at least he bought decent ones for a date. He wasn’t sure if he would be taking her out to somewhere quiet and fancy or to a nice restaurant that a few people would be there. He settled for something comfortable, nothing too flashy nor boring. He checked himself in the mirror for the last time and he stepped out of the bathroom. He descended the stairs and waited for Carol at the porch. Valkyrie was with Thalia in her room, setting up a make-shift tent where Valkyrie could project the holographic cosmos in the dark. The little one was having so much fun learning about the Nine Realms, they were slowly introducing her to the world she would one day help protect. But still, they did not want to impose her anything at a very young age, Thalia genuinely wanted to learn on her own will.

The door behind him opened and when he spun, Carol emerged from the house. She wore a black dress that reached just above her knees, she let her hair down but pinned a few hair strands back, around her neck was a thin chained silver necklace that matched her earrings, and she wore flats. This was a refreshing sight to see as he was used to seeing her wear her suit and pajamas.

“You look… beautiful,” he breathed out.

“I am only wearing light make up. You don’t need to flatter me that much,” she smirked, “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

He glanced down at his shoes, “I – well, now that I have seen you, I feel like I am underdressed.”

Carol came closer and smoothed down the front of his dark blue polo shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he wore black slacks and leather shoes. She had only seen him wear like this but that was during Tony’s send-off, and it was more formal and solemn.

“No. No, you look good,” she said softly, cupping the side of his face, sweeping the bottom of his lip with her thumb. Thor gave her a boyish smile and leaned down to kiss her. He had been starring at her lips and thought what it tasted as it was colored like cherry. She pulled back slightly but he went in for another kiss, this one longer and more passionate. When they came up for air, Thor kissed her forehead, down to the tip of her nose, and finally one last peck on her lips.

“If we stay like this, the restaurant I have in mind might close if we fall behind,” Carol said, a little out of breath due to the moment they had. Thor nodded and tucked her hand on the crook of his arm, “Right. But we’ve got all the time in the world for tonight.”

* * *

 

Gamora felt like she hit her head against a concrete wall.

Well, for one, she wasn’t wrong. The explosion was something they did not see it coming, they’ve checked the grounds if there were any landmines or a string that they could have tripped on but no. It came fast from the skies, targeting them. When she regained her bearings, she noticed a figure, whose skin was the color of gold standing, in front of Peter. Her eyes widened when she heard what the man was saying.

Adam… Adam Warlock.

Without thinking, she stumbled but ran towards him, her gun aimed. She pulled the trigger and the laser blasted off. But it was only futile when Adam waved his hand to get rid of her gun. She picked her baton from her back, ignoring Peter’s yelling to back off and lunged forward. Adam dodged her right kick, ceased it with his hand. He grabbed her leg and threw her to the side. Quill pulled his gun out and flew to his direction with his jet boots. He noticed from the side of his vision, Drax and Groot were up on their feet and were advancing forward. Groot extended his arms in an attempt to wrap Warlock’s body and lock him in. Warlock sent out an invisible force, cutting Groot’s wooden arms. Rocket had got his Laser Cannon and retaliated behind Groot but Warlock had created a shield to protect his front. Nebula managed to sneak behind him, her dagger pointing the pulse in his neck. She had almost sliced it but Warlock was fast enough to disarm her. Harshly grabbing her wrist, he flipped Nebula forward and she yelped in pain.

Warlock floated above them, keeping them out of his reach, “Didn’t take all of you to be fighters,” he drawled condescendingly, “I am surprised I have not decided to kill you.”

Quill scoffed, “Oh yeah? So, you’re the rumored Adam Warlock. Sovereign made, huh? Can you just, I dunno, let go? You guys are just obsessed with those batteries.”

“Whoever betrays the Sovereign is a grave offense with death as their payment, Peter Quill,” Warlock spoke, “An action that reflects treason, big or small, must be persecuted.”

“This tin foil sure babbles,” Rocket said out loud, “Then what are you waiting for? If we win, we’ll pawn you. I’m sure lotsa jewelers woulda make fine jewelry outta your skin.”

“Is that so?” Warlock arched a brow to challenge him, “I highly doubt you can even lay a finger on me, Raccoon.”

“We are a bunch of thieves and criminals before, what could go wrong?” Drax said and he positioned his body, ready to combat. Gamora helped Nebula stand, Groot had his arms grow back but they couldn’t find Mantis anywhere.

“You might as well surrender now, Guardians. Maybe there is a possibility that I can spare you from your impending demise,” Warlock offered nonchalantly.

“Nah, where’s the fun in that?” Rocket said with cockiness, “Besides, you’re gonna surrender us to your priestess.” In that frozen second, their eyes flicker from each other to Adam. Their faces were unreadable, no fear, no invitational smirk.

Flashes of lights and the sound of weapons clashing against their enemy filled the void of Viscardi right after. Warlock had his own crime against the universe. The Guardians were determined to make him pay as well.

* * *

 

They both settled and relaxed at a diner while listening to some vintage records. It was a pretty hidden place in the city, not many people knew about it at all because they either didn’t know this exists, or they didn’t like classic songs. Somehow, Carol grew a liking to this place since it had a different atmosphere – calm and nostalgic. The retro theme of the diner gave an ambiance that would surely take them on a trip down memory lane. It brought her to the days when she was climbing her ranks up in the Air Force, when she was just a young pilot who led an ambitious life, and those nights when she just let herself loose, sing along to the songs from the 90s they selected in the jukebox with Maria whilst they drink few bottles of beer.

“I see why you suggested this place,” Thor spoke, sipping on his mug filled with beer, “It’s cozy and nice.”

Carol smiled, “I really don’t want to go to the expensive ones. And I’m more comfortable here, like you said, _cozy and nice._ ” He quirked the side of his lips and they fell in silence, enjoying the warmth and intimacy that the diner radiated. The menu they had a while ago was indulging, savoring it in between their conversations. They were offered dessert but Thor opted for some liquor. But now that they’ve let it all settled in, the perplexing feeling she had earlier about the cracked glass resurfaced. She felt a little relieved when that supposed ‘omen’ wasn’t about Thalia’s safety or even Thor’s. Still, she couldn’t brush it off easily.

“Are you alright?” he asked in a soft manner, “Did you eat something bad?”

She curtly shook her head, “No. It’s not about what we ate,” she trailed off and sighed, “I know you said we shouldn’t worry about anything else tonight.”

“Is it about Thalia?”

Carol half-heartedly denied, “No. I… I’m not sure. It’s just a silly thought. Nothing much.”

She could see Thor wasn’t convinced but then he didn’t probe further and offered her a gentle smile.

“If I wasn’t really miserable years before, I would have done this already,” He said, a tinge of sadness evident in his voice, “Sorry if it took me years and a child before I had the courage to tell you what I have always felt.”

“I was too. If you had, I might have hurt you more than you know,” Carol replied, “We’re even. I guess we’ll have to see where we’re both heading from now on.” He nodded, sliding his hand forward and reached for her own.

“No more hiding. Please?”

His blue eyes were so different in moments like these, softer than she knew eyes could be.

“No more.”

Soft mellow of the music filled the air without effort. The connected space of the restaurant was intended for everyone to dance the night away and it was empty. This was something spontaneous and just peculiar to think about but Thor didn’t mind if both his feet were left. What he was thinking was to try on things he had never imagined to do. So, he asked her for a dance, convincing her that it’s a good way to end the night.

“You know that I don’t dance.”

“Me either but let’s do this dancing our own way!” Thor grinned, “It will be fun!” he whispered excitingly. Carol bit her lip, trying to contain her laughter at his effort but let him drag her to the dance floor. The music threaded around them, the beating of their hearts synching with the rhythm, their bodies swaying along with the slow tune.

“You’re not that bad.”

“I am surprised myself. I guess I have to thank my lucky stars for not stepping on your foot yet.”

The lights twinkled as she spun in a delightful way then she comes back to him, his hand resting on her back.

“What does your council always talk about that irks you?” Carol had recalled her short conversation with Valkyrie.

“Why did you suddenly ask that?”

She shrugged, “I heard a little conversation between Valkyrie and someone from the council in the kitchen.”

For a brief moment, he looked away before he answered quietly, “They are looking for someone I can marry.”

“And you just let them decide over the things you have control?”

“It’s not like that,” his thumb began to stroke gentle circles on her back, “They are a little shaken up with what happened before. They just want things to be fine and they are just concerned. Of course, no, I decide what is good for myself.”

“Good,” Carol said, “I know you are king. It is your duty to protect your people and hear their pleas, but you can’t allow yourself to suffer while putting everyone else first. You’ve had enough.”

“There are much worse things to worry about,” Thor pulled her closer, swaying their bodies to the sides, “And that’s none of it.” The image of him waiting at the front of the altar, as he waits for his bride walking down the aisle but that someone dressed in a gown isn’t her stirred a feeling that raged. It wasn’t that she was hoping for something else but thinking about it, Carol felt her heart sink.

“They will soon get tired of it, I am certain,” Thor’s soothing voice brought her back from her thoughts.

She only rested her head on his chest, letting him sway her body along with the harmonious tune of the violin and piano.

* * *

 

Hands. Body. Head. Blood.

Red with rage. Probably a few broken bones and unconscious minds.

As he breathed shallowly, he reached for the inside pocket in his jacket, his sweet old jacket now with few burn holes. Wincing as he hid behind a boulder, he found the pager and as he lifted it with a weak hand, he pressed the button.

He just prayed that help would come soon.

* * *

 

It was already 10 in the evening when they had arrived home. Before he headed to _their_ bedroom, Thor checked on their daughter’s room and saw her with Valkyrie, curled on her bed as they slept soundly. Her storybook was left open on the side and the lights on. He smiled and whispered them a good night before he closed the door quietly behind. Upon entering the bedroom, Carol was starting to undress.

“Can you help me with the zipper?”

He gulped, gawking at what she just asked for him to do but moved in auto-pilot. He reached for the zipper and slowly pulled it down. The dressed pooled down to her waist and Thor couldn’t help but feel something awaken in him. He cleared his throat, “I shall go change in the bathroom. Just call me when you are done.”

“Just turn your back, face the wall. It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before, though,” He could have sworn that she was teasing him based on her voice that came out sultry.

But Thor did as what he was told, “Well, those times won’t count if we are in this phase of starting over again.”

“You’re probably right,” she said with a hum. A few moments had passed and she announced, “You can look now.” She was no dressed in her thin nightgown that reached her thighs. Thor was just also done changing to more comfortable clothes. They both settled under the duvet but instinctively, Carol wrapped an arm around his torso, her head now resting on his broad chest serving as her pillow for the night. Neither spoke as they have felt the events of the day dawning upon them.

“Thor?” she heard his chest rumble in response

“Thank you. I didn’t know I needed it when we could have just spent something nice to do here but I guess I needed to take a step back.”

“Anything for you. This won’t be the last,” Thor replied.

As silence engulfed the room, sleep evaded their senses, dreaming about the day that made their hearts flutter and rekindle something that was once lost.

But for Carol, a beeping sound awakened her from her slumber at midnight. She scanned her surroundings before she realized the sound came from her closet. Slowly, she removed his arm around her waist and hurriedly opened the closet. She stared at the device and dreadfulness washed over her.

Captain Marvel’s help was needed now more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam Warlock. Finally.
> 
> Do let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Thanks for reading 'til the next update!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not exactly sure if Carol could possibly get pregnant because she doesn’t have the same case as Natasha’s, sterilized to prevent from conceiving a child. But in the comics, she was lured by some villain and eventually got pregnant. So, I rest my case. 
> 
> I tend to write longer chapters depending on my mood and inspiration so here’s a warm up for that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
